Twilight Hotel
by rokusassy
Summary: Roxas and Axel wake up in a hotel together, and out of lack of things to do, decide to play a game of questions. Some confessions slip out and lead to more interesting events. The best part... Axel told Roxas they can stay at the mysterious hotel as long as they want. AkuRoku romance, and smut. More chapters to come.
1. The Confessions

**Chapter One: The Confessions**

"Axel?"

"What."

"Where are we?"

"I can't see a thing."

"Neither can I," Roxas said. "Are there any lights?"

"Um, probably. Good luck finding them."

Roxas got up and stumbled around in the dark. "Where are you?"

Axel felt around at his sides. He was lying down. "Over here."

Roxas stopped in his search to look in the general direction of Axel's voice, narrowing his eyes. "Over where?"

Axel leaned up on his elbows. "Here."

Roxas didn't want to step on him. "Where are we?" he demanded again, getting upset.

Axel waved his hand in front of his face. Blackness. "Well, from what I can tell, we are either in the pits of hell, or the stomach of a monster Heartless." He stroked the floor. "Carpeted stomach."

There was a thud and Roxas let out a whimper. "I found a wall," he stated. His nose brimmed with pain. He gently held his hand over it, and used the other to slide along the wall. "Ow."

"What if we've gone blind?" Axel asked. "And there are people watching us and our actions?" His eyes searched, trying to focus on something.

"That's horrible," Roxas stated, still groping along the wall. Axel rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. "God, this is annoying."

"I can't find a light!" Roxas cried. "We're going to die!"

"Oh, stop being melodramatic." Axel said. He warily got on his feet. "Where did you go?"

Roxas tripped over his foot as his hand felt a light switch. He cried out as his fingers hit the switch and the lights flipped on.

Axel blinked in the sudden flash. He groaned, then slowly peeked his eye open. "Rox?"

He looked around. They were in a room, with two queen beds, an attached washroom, desk, curtained windows and a door. Roxas's body lay on the floor in a heap.

"What?" Roxas looked up. His nose was red. Axel turned his attention to him. "What the heck?"

"I don't know how we got here," Axel told him, walking over to lend him a hand up. "It looks like a hotel room."

"The hotel room of pain," Roxas said, glaring at the wall as he was pulled up. "Why are we in a hotel?"

Axel shrugged, cracking his back. "Maybe someone drugged us."

Roxas's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh, yeah." He sounded convinced.

Axel raised an eyebrow, walking over to the curtains. "It's an idea." He flung the curtains open to reveal night lights of the town. He peered out the window. "Do you remember anything?"

Roxas looked at his shoes in thought. He knew they had been going to RTC, but after that? He frowned. "Not really," he admitted. Axel was still trying to get a glimpse of the outside world to get some bearings, hands cupped around his eyes against the glass.

While the redhead was obviously busy, Roxas took the time to wander around. The washroom was set with a big tub and shower. The beds were nicely made. The Do Not Disturb sign was inside the door. The window Axel was intently staring out of was on the wall on the space between the beds._ I wonder which hotel this is,_ Roxas thought.

"Hey, look, there are chocolates on the pillows," Roxas said, hopping onto the mattress and plucking a sweet off the sheet.

Axel turned with a questioning look. He asked, "Is there a name on it?" He took the chocolate out of his companion's hand, much to a protest, searching the wrapper for a title. "What the hell?" he grumbled, peering closer. "There isn't anything there."

Roxas picked up another on the other pillow and looked as well. "There must be one on, like, a menu or something, or the directory..." Axel wandered off, talking to himself.

Roxas watched him walk away, deciding to put the chocolate on the side table for later. It was very confusing.

If Axel was playing some kind of prank on him, Roxas wasn't complaining. The place was nice. But otherwise, he had literally no clue how the two of them had ended up there. He was sure the last thing he remembered was walking home...

"It's definitely a hotel," Axel informed Roxas, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh," Roxas said.

Axel gave him a look as he sat himself down on the opposite bed. "Oh?" he repeated. "I want to know how we got here."

"You mean you don't know?"

"What do you mean if I don't know? Of course I don't know." Axel laid out. "Sheesh. You'd think I was the one who drugged you."

Roxas said, "That's what I'm wondering." He looked at Axel suspiciously.

"Oh, come on," the other looked back at Roxas with a half-grin. "Lighten up."

That's what he had been told to do since he was born; lighten up. Roxas closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air. "Whatever, Axel."

Axel raised an eyebrow and stared at Roxas. "So what are we going to do?"

Roxas opened his eyes. "What?"

"We are apparently stuck in an unknown hotel room," Axel said. "Now what?"

"Well, can't we just RTC? Like we were planning?" Roxas said.

"You're not telling me you actually want to go back..."

Roxas shrugged minutely.

Axel yawned and got comfortable on the bed. "So what now?"

"Uh, we could play a game..."

"You're such a kid. What game?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," Roxas replied. Axel made an annoyed face. Leave it to Roxas to always put the decisions on him.

"Well, it was your suggestion..." Axel closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head.

"The question game, or something," said Roxas. "And you go first."

"Ugh," Axel said. Again pushing responsibility on him. "Fine. Um..." He opened his eyes. "What's your favorite color?"

"God, you couldn't have come up with anything more interesting?" Roxas teased.

Axel rolled his eyes. "My favorite color is red." He brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"Good, that's mine, too," said Axel. "Your turn."

"Hmm... if you had the choice between having a heart or having as much ice cream as you ever wanted which would you pick?"

Axel slowly turned his gaze over to Roxas. "That's a no-brainer, Roxas," he stated sternly.

"Right, sorry." Now he felt awkward as hell. "Mm, your turn."

Axel sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the next question. It wouldn't be something stupid.

"Do you think we have hearts?" he finally asked. It caught Roxas off guard.

"Eh... what?" he blurted like an idiot. Was this getting too deep?

Axel looked at him seriously. "Do you?"

Roxas swallowed. Maybe this was getting too deep... "Uh, I don't know..." he trailed off. "I guess? Maybe..."

Axel let out a soft sigh and then turned his attention back to the ceiling.

Quickly, before it got quiet, Roxas hurried and asked, "Well, do you think we have hearts?"

Axel was quiet for a bit before he replied casually, "Like you said, maybe."

Roxas nodded to himself, staring out the window. "Yeah..."

"Hey, Roxas, do you like anyone?"

The question was said very clearly, but still Roxas became paranoid he'd heard wrong.

"Pardon?"

Axel smiled coyly. "You heard me."

He definitely had heard. Roxas got a tense feeling in his stomach. To be honest, he knew he wasn't supposed to feel anything, or what it was supposed to feel like when he did. What did emotions feel like? Roxas didn't understand, but all he knew was that when he was with Axel, he felt better and he felt good. Is that what Axel meant by _liking_ someone?

But then again, according to what the other men of the Organization had often yammered about was something obviously more than friendly love - although that still confused Roxas.

"What do you mean?" he asked to be on the safe side.

Axel gave him a lopsided smile and said, "You know, like a crush."

"Like love?"

He and Axel had had a discussion about what love was a while ago. Roxas thought it was confusing, but the way Axel described it...

"Yeah, I guess so." Then it was Axel's turn to look confused.

"No." Roxas said it so bluntly, and afterward he noticed Axel's eyes turned down, and he felt like an idiot. Why had he said that? Too late now.

"Oh." Axel turned up one corner of his mouth. "Why not?"

"I just don't," Roxas shot back. He was upset.

"Fine," Axel said, heating up and adopting the same tone. "I was just wondering."

"Why? Do you like someone?" Roxas said haughtily.

Axel paused a second before sitting up and saying, "Yeah, you."

Roxas was shocked. Axel got up and walked to the washroom so he could get a door separating the two of them. Roxas' eyes were wide and staring ahead at the spot where Axel had previously been sitting.

Now he felt like an idiot for three reasons: he was being mean to Axel, he was starting to cry, and he liked Axel back but had decided not to tell him.

Axel shut the door and leaned his back against it. _You're an idiot,_ he innerly berated, _and an asshole._ He dragged a hand across his eyes.

Outside the door, Roxas was sitting on the bed profusely rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out a way to get Axel to come back. What on earth was happening? It had escalated from a simple game of questions to confessions of nonexistent love. That made a lot of sense. Roxas started sniffling and tears fell out from his eyes. He angrily swiped at them. _You're an idiot,_ he told himself. _And an asshole_.

Axel could hear Roxas sniveling, and now he was starting to call him back. Axel wanted to smash his head through the wall. _Why didn't you just keep it to yourself?!_

"Axel..." Roxas called. "Axel, I'm...sorry." He sniffed again. _What an idiot._ He looked like an idiot.

Axel held back the sigh trying to escape his chest. _Now you've made a boy cry,_ his thoughts barked. _Nice job, dickhead. Good going, asswipe._

From lack of response, Roxas decided Axel had climbed out the window and left. Roxas whimpered. He never expected he would be telling Axel that he liked him, much less like this. "Axel..." he said meagerly again. "I..."

_Oh, he left._

"I like you...Axel."

Behind the door, Axel leaned his head back. _What a jerk_, he thought again, before turning and opening the door, looking out with a distraught expression.

Roxas saw him and hurried to clean up his horrendous tears. Axel was already making his way towards him.

"No," Roxas protested, angry now that Axel had shown up again, now holding him. "Go away."

Axel pressed Roxas' head onto his chest. Roxas started crying again and even though he didn't mean to, he curled up around Axel into his lap.

"I'm sorry," Axel said awkwardly. Roxas sniffed again. "I'm an idiot."

Roxas agreed.

"Sorry," Axel repeated. He laid his cheek on top of the blonde mess of hair. "I like you," he whispered. Roxas pressed closer.

"I l-like you, too." Axel let out a long sigh. Roxas' sniffles slowly petered off and he was comfortable in Axel's arms. He felt safe, but his face was aflame and if only he had a heart, because it would be pounding.

"Is this okay?" Axel asked him.

Roxas looked up. "Yeah..." he said. Axel gave him a sad smile. Roxas didn't want him to see him like this -flustered and tear-streaked.

"You're really cute, you know," Axel told him. "I've liked you for a long time-" he began rambling awkwardly. Roxas smiled and laid his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel was rubbing an absentminded circle on Roxas' back with his thumb.

After a bit, Axel pushed Roxas away and held him at arm's length. They both gave each other a steady stare. "Roxas..." he began.

The way Axel was looking at him made Roxas blush again. Roxas started chewing on his bottom lip, feeling the heat from his face and of Axel's hands on his arms.

"Are you okay with this?" Axel asked, looking right at Roxas.

"Yes," he said too hastily. Axel gave a questioning stare. To make sure he was clear, Roxas clambered back up to rest on Axel's lap again, putting his arms around the redhead's petite waist. Axel was momentarily stunned, because he had only ever dreamed about holding Roxas like this.

"I'm really, really happy right now," Axel told in Roxas' ear. Roxas began to blush. Axel smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I like you, Roxas."

"I like you, too," Roxas said. The words were foreign on his mouth. He had never been in such close proximity with his friend Axel. He wasn't sure what to do or how to react. Was this happiness?

Axel pulled Roxas back so they could lay on the bed together, Roxas pressed against his side. He closed his eyes and listened and felt Axel breathing.

"Are we supposed to go back?" Roxas asked worriedly, thinking about the punishment they would have for not returning.

"Shh," Axel told him, stroking his hair. "Don't you want to stay?" He desperately hoped.

"Yes," Roxas mumbled. Again, there's that ever-present idiocy.

"I don't care what Saïx or the Superior will say. We can stay here as long as you want to."

"Seriously?" Roxas asked. He sat up, Axel's arms unwrapping themselves from his torso. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I guess, until they come and hunt us down..." Axel said.

Roxas was so excited he hugged Axel impulsively, with power. Axel let out a startled cry. The two sat up, arms around the other. Axel had a genuine smile on his lips. Roxas' body provided warmth against his own, with his stomach against his, his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel turned his face into Roxas' hair and inhaled his scent. Roxas blushed again and pulled away.

Axel laid his forehead against Roxas', in an eskimo kiss. Roxas hesitantly returned the favor and they sat there for a moment in a good energy.

"Rox, do you mind if I try something?" Axel asked quietly. He sounded serious again so Roxas opened his eyes.

"Sure," he whispered. His face was heating up again because all this was so intimidating. It was like he had never seen Axel before.

Axel pulled away slightly and ungloved his hand. Roxas watched as Axel stared at every distinct feature on Roxas' face; his blue eyes, round nose, high cheekbones, and soft lips. Axel smiled and said, "Relax. It's okay." Roxas tried to breathe easier.

Axel brought his hand up to touch Roxas' cheek. His hand was extremely warm, but dry, and he touched with skill. His thumb passed over Roxas' bottom lip, then down to his chin. Axel moved in closer.

"It's alright," he said again. Why were they whispering? "Can I try it now?"

Roxas was sure he knew what he was going to be trying just then. He only made a tiny sound of approval, eyes focused on Axel's parted lips. Axel closed his eyes. He got close enough so that both of their noses were touching, moving his hand to have a good hold of Roxas' jawline, and then closed the distance between their lips, pressing his warm mouth softly against Roxas'.

Immediately, Roxas got a sudden sensation in his stomach and inhaled sharply. So much for easy breathing. Axel would have shushed him but instead placed his other hand on the back of Roxas' head.

Roxas reached up to lightly hold Axel's arms. Eventually, Roxas closed his own eyes.

Axel pulled back after a few seconds of the smallest first kiss ever, opening his green eyes and staring at Roxas, gauging the reaction. "Okay?" he said.

Roxas stared, dumbfounded, at Axel. His skin was like an oven.

Axel gave him a lopsided smile. "Is it okay? Are you in shock?"

Roxas opened his mouth and said, "No."

Axel laughed. "Your lips are as soft as anything," Axel told him, whatever that was supposed to mean. "Can I please kiss them again?" He was still holding Roxas' head.

Roxas nodded, allowing Axel to go ahead and lean in to kiss him again, a little more this time. Roxas closed his eyes. Instead of a peck, Axel really pressed his mouth against Roxas'. Roxas didn't know what he should do, trying not to panic and save making a fool out of himself.

Axel tilted his head to the side slightly and kissed Roxas again. Roxas let out a small sound of approval.

Axel put in another peck before pulling away. Roxas looked like he was on drugs.

"Alright?" Axel asked, grinning. Roxas hadn't realized that during this, he had leaned back almost so he was laying on the bed, and sat up. Axel put his arms at his sides.

Bravely, Roxas got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Axel smiled and returned the hug loosely as Roxas leaned in tentatively and gave Axel his first kiss.

He knew he should pucker his lips, but not so much so it was like he had just sucked on a lime. Axel's mouth felt like it knew what it was doing, melding out of the smile to adjust to fit Roxas' two lips.

Roxas pressed himself closer, Axel steadying him in amusement, as he moved his mouth just so Axel's bottom lip was in between his own.

Axel couldn't control the gasp he made when Roxas did this, so parting his mouth and ensnaring Roxas as well. Slightly alarmed at the unfamiliarity, Roxas made a sound and Axel carried on with his kissing; now their lips were parted.

Roxas pulled away, and Axel immediately stopped. They looked at each other.

"God, I'm sorry," Axel quickly said. "I got carried away, sorry, oh, sorry," he stammered.

Embarrassed from the acts they were doing, Roxas sat down and ducked his head into Axel's shoulder. "It's okay," Axel said. "You're fine."

_Fine._ "Thanks," Roxas said a little more sarcastically than he'd intended to.

"More than fine," Axel amended. "You're so much more than fine, Roxas."

This was making Roxas blush again. "Thanks," he said again.

"God, you're cute," Axel enthused. "I'm glad I can finally tell you. You're adorable."

Ashamed, Roxas turned away. "No."

"Yes," Axel insisted, pulling him back so he was looking up at him. "You're cute."

Roxas' red face showed disbelief. Axel leaned down to kiss him, now that it was obvious he had permission. "Cutie."

"Stop it," Roxas protested, trying to get up. Axel wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him back so Roxas was back against his front between his legs. "Stop!" Roxas said with a giggle.

Axel held him close and rested his chin on top of Roxas' head. Soon Roxas got comfortable.

It was getting late, but he felt wide awake. They both stayed quiet for a bit. Axel had reached up to dim the lamp, so they were both cast in the half-light.

"You know what you said before about hearts?" Roxas finally asked.

Axel glanced down. He had thought Roxas was asleep.

"Mm?" Axel went back to drifting off.

"What do you think now?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel half-opened his eyes. It was a good question.

"I think you've got a heart," he said softly. "And it's amazing."

Roxas blushed again. "Shut up."

"It's true," Axel said with a smile. "I think your kiss sealed the deal, along with your cuteness."

"Axel," Roxas protested. He laughed.

Deep inside, Roxas was contented and at peace with Axel's words. He was safe and warm with him, knowing no one would disturb them.

Axel was beginning to drift off to sleep again when Roxas said, "Axel?"

"Uh."

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I was," Axel said, sitting up a little and giving Roxas a tired smile. He inhaled deeply to prevent a yawn.

"Sorry," said Roxas, adjusting his position. Though it didn't matter much, they had both sunken down on the pillows.

Axel shook his head. "It's alright." His lids had invisible bricks attached to them.

"Do you want to talk about stuff?" asked Roxas. He was wide awake and curious now.

"I guess," Axel said tiredly.

"Okay," Roxas said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Axel wasn't responding.

"Axel?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you awake?"

"No..."

Roxas sighed. After a bit, he heard Axel say, "Sorry... I'm beat, Rox." He felt Axel's hand pet his hair.

"You can sleep," Roxas told him, although he was more than a little disappointed.

"But remember..." Axel said. "We have as much time as you want to talk. I don't know how we got here..."

Roxas smiled to himself. Axel's breathing had deepened. "I'm happy we're here, though," Roxas mumbled to himself before easing to sleep.

* * *

It must have been morning from the weird taste in Roxas' mouth. There was also a more obvious reason besides the fact of the daylight coming through the window. Roxas could feel his morning wood and he felt uncomfortable enough about it without there being someone else in the bed with him. He cautiously peeked over his shoulder. Axel had turned in his sleep so he wasn't facing Roxas.

They both had fallen asleep completely in uniform, not an unusual occurrence, and it was extremely uncomfortable.

Slowly, Roxas got up as quietly as he could and staggered over to the bathroom. After he was done, Roxas walked out to the bed again and saw Axel waking up, rubbing his eyes. Roxas felt joy spread in his belly as Axel gave him a drowsy grin. "Morning," Axel said.

Roxas almost skipped over to the bed. Axel held out his hands invitingly and Roxas went into them. Axel kissed him on the temple. "I like your hair," Axel pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Roxas glanced up at it. In the morning it looked like horror.

"Did you sleep well?" Axel asked.

Roxas smiled at him shyly. "Yes," he told him sincerely.

Axel gave him another kiss, on the cheek, before slapping his back and telling him to get up. Roxas complied and moved to the other bed.

Axel took his turn in the washroom. Roxas got all flustered for some reason, knowing what Axel was doing which probably should have been creepy to know. Roxas' cheeks heated up and he focused on something else.

Axel walked out and Roxas turned. Axel wasn't wearing his coat, nor an undershirt. "Any idea if there are clothes in here?" he asked, heading over to the dresser against the wall.

"Uh..." Roxas said. "No, I, uh, don't know." He reached behind his head to rub absentmindedly.

Axel looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What's the matter now?"

Roxas felt stupid. "Nothing?!"

Axel turned back to opening drawers. "You look in the bathroom, kay?"

Roxas hopped up.

Axel had thrown his coat carelessly on the floor. Roxas was tempted to put it on, it looked big and warm, but he didn't want to be caught, so he went back to the task at hand. There was a cupboard, presumably full of towels and sheets, and maybe clothes, so he went to that and tugged it open. Indeed, as he had thought: linens and towels.

"There has to be something," he muttered, reaching in and digging around. He shoved aside a pile of pillow cases and underneath revealed a half-used pack of condoms, along with a handwritten card. Roxas' eyed widened.

"Hey, I found some," Axel called. Roxas slammed the door shut and yelled, "Great!" He turned to see Axel standing there.

"Okay," was all he said. "What's in there?"

"Nothing," Roxas said forcefully.

"Are you sure?" Axel was mocking him.

"All there is are towels and stuff," said Roxas huffily. "Now do you have clothes or not?"

"I found a shirt," Axel held it up. "And some jeans. They look like they would be big on you, though."

Roxas made sure Axel didn't go towards the cupboard and examined the shirt. It was large and definitely would be baggy on him. Roxas looked up at Axel and shrugged.

"Well, just try it on," Axel told him. "And I'll order some room service?" Roxas nodded and took the shirt. It was a deep red color.

Closing the bathroom door, Roxas unzipped the long coat and placed it overtop of Axel's. He put the shirt over his head and then looked in the mirror; his eyes widened in horror. It was almost down to his knees.

"Axel," he called. He went to the door and opened it. "Look."

Axel turned from the desk, where he was on the phone. His expression became bemused, and he motioned quickly with his finger for Roxas to Come Here. Axel held the phone up to his ear with his shoulder.

Roxas walked up to Axel and was turned around. He listened to Axel speak to room service as he bunched up and tucked in Roxas' shirt into the waistband of his pants. Roxas felt like a little child getting his shoelaces tied for him.

The order was placed at the same moment the shirt was adjusted. Axel tapped the seat of Roxas' pants with the back of his hand as he set down the phone. "I think it'll work," he said.

Roxas turned around, embarrassed. Axel smiled and bent down to kiss Roxas' forehead. "Breakfast should get here soon," he informed him.

Roxas leaned into Axel's chest before he could walk away. He was jealous - at least _his_ shirt fit _him._ Axel smiled warmly as Roxas slid his arms around his middle. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

Roxas thought about it. Mostly, he really just wanted to stay in this room with Axel forever and never be disturbed. But he knew since that would never happen, he would have to make this time count.

Roxas stretched up on his toes and adopted a pout. Axel grinned and gave him his kiss. "Slow down, cowboy. Not before breakfast, even."

Disappointed, Roxas placed his heels back on the floor and hid his face against Axel's chest.

Suddenly, Axel lifted him up. His weight was nothing for him, and Roxas easily rose off the floor. Surprised, Roxas clung to Axel, placing his legs on either side of Axel's hips.

Axel carried him to their bed and laid Roxas down, lying overtop of him. Roxas' face warmed, and Axel met his gaze, a glint in his eyes.

Roxas lifted his head off the mattress towards Axel's, and they softly kissed. Axel found Roxas' hand at his side and took it, entwining their fingers.

Roxas experimented with kissing a little bit; that is, how he moved his mouth along with Axel's. Axel was patient with him, fortunately. He helped as well, leading.

Roxas did the thing he had done the night before again; he parted his lips against Axel's mouth, coaxing (without much struggle) for Axel to open his mouth as well. Axel shifted himself so he wasn't squashing Roxas' body, arching over him. He pressed his open mouth onto Roxas', feeling the heat of his staggered breath. When Axel cautiously slipped his tongue across Roxas' lower lip, he gripped Axel's hand around his.

Amused again, Axel turned his head and tickled Roxas' tongue with his own. Roxas wanted Axel to be back against him. He pulled away for breath. Axel went for kissing Roxas' hot cheeks instead. His breathing a bit heavier, Roxas turned his face back so he could reach Axel's mouth. He liked kissing already.

Axel clamped his lips overtop of Roxas' mouth, pushing his tongue in again, and feeling Roxas' own tongue slipping against his. They kissed for a while longer until there was a knock on the door.

Axel pulled away, breathing hard, and Roxas gasped for breath. Roxas' lips were wet, and Axel wiped them with his thumb playfully. "Breakfast," Axel breathed. He got up to answer the door, straightening his shirt, while Roxas sat up against the pillows, feeling a rush of something exciting. It was mostly in his groin, which on one hand he liked, while on the other, made him extremely nervous.

Axel rolled the cart of food into the room. Roxas realized he was very hungry at the sight. Axel cleared his throat. "Ahem," he said. "Take what you like."

"Thanks," Roxas said in a small voice. Axel noticed and went over to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling. He brushed Roxas' cheekbone with his thumb.

"Feeling all hot and bothered?" Axel teased.

Roxas turned as red as Axel's hair in offense. "No," he snapped.

Axel took Roxas' face in both hands and pulled him in to kiss with a loud smack. Roxas gave him a big-eyed stare. "I like you, cutie," Axel said.

Roxas gave him a bashful smile. Axel kissed his mouth three more times consecutively, making his head swirl. Axel patted Roxas' cheek and said, "I could kiss you all day. As much as I want to, we need to be fed."

Axel pulled the cart over to the side of the bed, so he and Roxas could lay and pick off food from it. Roxas laid on his front next to Axel. Axel rested his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow.

Axel grabbed a bowl of strawberries and took one in his fingers. Roxas was examining the choices, and Axel got his attention so he could stick the little fruit inside Roxas' mouth. Roxas was a little startled. He looked for chocolate that he could dip the strawberries in. There wasn't any, but there was sugar, and that would do.

Axel spent the time rolling strawberries around in the sugar, coating them so they looked snow-frosted, before pushing them past Roxas' lips, watching him with admiration (along with bemusement). Roxas tried to forcefully return the favor by taking a strawberry and trying to pry Axel's jaw apart. Axel complained that he hated strawberries, and Roxas' argument was that they were his favorite color but Axel said that made no difference. Roxas said he wouldn't kiss him anymore unless he ate one, and Axel was automatically controllable.

Roxas laid over Axel and pushed the sugary strawberry past Axel's lips, which closed around his finger. Axel swallowed it whole, mostly so it would be done with, then ran his tongue around Roxas' finger, staring right into his eyes. Roxas was unnerved, and started to blush again. Axel ran his hands along Roxas' hips, moving up to his lower back. Roxas pulled his finger out of Axel's mouth, wiping it on the duvet. "Gross," he said.

"You don't think it's gross," Axel objected with a wink. Roxas rolled his eyes. The redhead reached back down to Roxas' bum and gave it a squeeze, making Roxas squeak in surprise. "Now, aren't I supposed to be getting a kiss?"

"Sheesh." Roxas gave Axel a kiss on his lips, lingering for a little bit.

"You taste like strawberries," Axel grimaced. Roxas chuckled and sat up on Axel's lap. He then realized that they were in a very lewd position and hurriedly moved off onto the bed again. Axel stayed laying down, looking at Roxas with a mixed expression.

"What?" Roxas said, reaching for some more food. Strawberries weren't very filling.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Axel asked in interest.

"Does what?" Roxas asked innocently, taking the tiniest bite of toast.

"Oh, shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Axel said. "Stop bullshitting."

Roxas swallowed, feeling that strange feeling in his stomach again. "No..."

Axel softened up a small bit. "If it does, we don't have to do that."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Do...?"

Axel turned on his side. "Oh, jeez, Roxas." He raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Don't think too far ahead, now."

Roxas' face was raging with embarrassment. "I didn't mean that-!" he protested.

Axel gazed at him from the side as he bit into an apple. Roxas lowered his gaze and nibbled on the bread with indiginity.

"You've kissed before, right?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound jealous and idiotic. Axel nodded.

Axel seemed at ease. Roxas wanted to strike up a conversation, but all he could think about was sex, and what was associated with it. Not saying he _wanted_ to have _sex_with Axel, not to say that Axel wasn't worthy of sex... It was just Roxas in particular who may not be worthy...

"You're spacing out," Axel informed him. Roxas looked up. "Are you done eating?" His tone was incredulous.

Now Roxas had scared himself so much that he couldn't stand the thought of eating. He just nodded.

"That's weird," Axel said. "I guess we can just keep this for later." He moved the food cart over to the desk and put the covers back over it.

Roxas stared out the window again as Axel stretched and yawned, cracking his back and rolling his shoulders. _You're already thinking about sex when you haven't even kissed him for a day._

"Yo," Axel said. Roxas looked up. "I'm going to have a shower."

"O-Okay."

"Is it?"

"Huh?"

"Is it okay?" Axel asked again with a half smile. "I can just stay out here if you want."

"No, go ahead..." Roxas curled up on the bed. "I'll just stay here."

Axel stared at him in puzzlement for a few seconds, then headed into the washroom, leaving the door ajar a slice so Roxas wouldn't have the sense of abandonment.

Roxas sighed and tried to calm himself down as he heard the water start rushing. _Showers only take a few minutes, _he told himself.

Axel reappeared a millisecond after he went in, and Roxas looked up in confusion. "I can't find the soap or whatever," Axel explained. "Which is weird, considering that hotels usually leave it out."

"Oh," said Roxas.

Axel walked to the dresser to look for some, when all of a sudden the stark clarity in Roxas' mind showed him _the cupboard_. He was paralyzed with fear for a second before hurrying past Axel's turned back into the washroom. His footsteps were hidden by the steam.

He apparently hadn't closed the cupboard very well, since it was open a crack, and he silently opened it and stuffed the condoms in some far-off corner of the very top of the cupboard. As for the weird card, (he had no intention of reading it) he crumpled it up and stuck it in his pocket.

"What's up?"

Roxas whirled around. Axel walked in, holding a bar of soap. "I was looking for soap..." Roxas told him. "I guess you found some!" He even sounded phony in his own ears.

Axel approached him, putting his hand under Roxas' chin and tilting his head up. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," he said.

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure?" Axel repeated.

Roxas nodded. Axel pointed at Roxas' chest, and Roxas looked down. Axel reached back up to flick him on the nose. Roxas squinted in surprise.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything moisturizing and lubricating?" he heard Axel say, and Roxas opened his eyes. To his dismay, Axel was reaching in the cupboard, pulling out a blue wrapper. He held it in front of Roxas' eyes. It must have been one that wasn't attached to the others. "This is a condom," Axel told him. "Roxas, can you say that with me? _Condom_."

"Stop treating me like an idiot," Roxas snapped, the backs of his eyes heating up. "I know what it is."

"I knew these were here," Axel told him, smacking him on the face with the wrapper. "It's alright, Roxas."

Roxas leaned away from the condom in his face, frowning. _I really am stupid._

Axel saw Roxas' despair and stopped badgering him, placing his hand on top of Roxas' mess of hair and stroking down the side of his face. "It's alright, really."

Roxas rolled his eyes to maintain composure. Axel pinched his cheek and Roxas made a noise of annoyance. "Just stop," he told him.

Axel put the soap in his back pocket, using both hands to pull Roxas' cheeks down, making him look like a sad clown. Roxas stared back at him dully.

"Wow, you really are Mr. Monotone," Axel stated. He poked Roxas' cheeks this time. "I don't even remember what your smile looks like."

"Great."

Axel frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

"You know, the shower is still running," Roxas interjected.

Axel went over to the shower and shut it off. "Now, it's off. Happy now? What's up your ass?"

_Not you_, he couldn't help but think in irritability, terrifying himself. It apparently showed on his face as well.

"Roxas?" Axel asked in concern. "What did I do?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm stupid," he mumbled.

"What?"

Roxas continued shaking his head.

Axel sighed at his stubbornness, running a hand through his hair. "You know you can talk to me about anything," he said to him.

Roxas nodded, still upset once again.

"Is this about something particular?" Axel asked, his eyebrows turning up in concern. _Be more delicate with this boy,_ his thoughts insisted. "Can I fix it?"

Roxas wanted to scream, "Yes, you can fix it! I am a horny teen and I need you to fix that!" but instead he replied, "I'm just gonna go wait outside."

He turned to leave, feeling Axel's eyes searing into the back of his head, and a warm, firm hand held his wrist, pulling him back. "What is the _matter _with you? Just talk to me, Roxas," Axel pleaded. Roxas was starting to think that everything going haywire since they had arrived at this hotel was from his doing - he was probably the one who got them at this hotel in the first place. "I know you get your moods but this is ridiculous." Roxas frowned.

How would Roxas start explaining? _I like you a lot, I have for a while, we're finally together in a room alone, we've been kissing and there are condoms in the bathroom. So, really, my only issue is that I have this raging urge to have sex with you, right here and now, but I am too shy to tell you that so instead I am going to be an asshole and stick to being fed sugar-coated strawberries while you suck on my fingers erotically. I'm fine!_

"I think maybe I didn't eat enough breakfast," Roxas said meekly.

Axel gave him a disparaging look. "Yes, that's totally the reason." Actually, Axel had a fair idea of what was bothering poor Roxas. "Confess."

"I did," grumbled Roxas.

"You told me you weren't hungry about five or so minutes ago, Roxas."

"Well, I guess... I just changed my mind," he tried.

Axel grabbed Roxas' chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Tell me, Roxas, or so help me I will slap it out of you."

Roxas' cheeks pinked. Axel had found a clue. "So help me, if you don't tell me in two seconds I will spank it out of you," he reconsidered.

Roxas swallowed and averted his eyes. Axel inwardly snapped his fingers. He brought out the wrapped condom again and made Roxas hold it in his hand. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked. Roxas felt humiliated. "Because it shouldn't, Roxas. I want you to know," Axel's tone became softer, "That if you ever want to, I would be honored and pleasured to give you what you want, and be your first time." He looked at Roxas seriously. "Just like with everything else."

Roxas realized the truth in Axel's words, and his face went over a hundred degrees. He didn't know what to respond with.

"Does that fix it?" Axel asked.

"Sorta," Roxas croaked.

Axel smirked. "I see," he said audaciously.

Roxas wasn't as upset anymore - the better word would be shell-shocked or dumbstruck to fit the description. Axel still had his wrist, and the simple contact made Roxas anxious.

"So am I allowed to have a shower without worrying about you jumping in after me?" Axel joked. Roxas looked down in embarrassment. "Just kidding." He kissed his forehead.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck when he bent down. Axel conceded. Roxas was just like a little child with all his need for attention. Axel lifted him up again and tightly bound his arms around Roxas' body.

"Can't you just take a shower later?" Roxas mumbled into Axel's shoulder. Axel smiled to himself.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed. Roxas pressed his face against Axel's neck. "Uh, now what?"

Roxas slid down to the floor again, sheepish. "Sorry-" Axel lifted him up, bridal-style. Roxas grabbed at Axel's shirt as he was momentarily tossed in the air so he was repositioned. Roxas looked up at Axel with bewilderment, and Axel winked.

"This is much more convenient," Axel commented, walking out of the washroom. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Roxas half-smiled in amusement and shook his head at Axel.

Axel tossed him on the bed without pretense and Roxas cried out.

"We have arrived," Axel said. Roxas had rolled away and now sat up, watching Axel crawl on the bed with him, putting his chin in his hands. "Now what?"

Roxas laid similar to Axel, so they were face-to-face. He smiled at him.

"Isn't there something you'd like to be doing?" Axel said mischeviously. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"You know how you said if I wanted to do something...?" Roxas started hesitantly. Axel moved his hands down and folded his arms instead for support and listened to Roxas expectantly. "I-I mean, I'm not talking about like... you know..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Axel said, and yawned for added emphasis.

"Axel...!" Roxas complained. He felt all nervous again. "I mean, like... I like ... being with you and kissing and everything..."

"Me too," Axel said with a sly grin.

Roxas smiled shyly back.

After he didn't say anything more, Axel asked, "So do you want to kiss me? Is that what you mean?"

Roxas stuttered, "Well, of course..."

Axel rolled over onto his back. Roxas looked upside-down to him now. "Come on, then."

Roxas blushed and crawled over to lie beside Axel, who instead went right ahead and dragged him overtop of himself. Axel watched Roxas' face looking at his own, the sunlight hitting the back of his golden hair and shadowing his face. Axel ran a hand up into the blonde mat and pulled Roxas gently down towards his face. They both eagerly kissed, very sloppily as well. Roxas didn't even know what he was doing, it just felt nice to be intimate on a certain level with Axel. Axel was still overjoyed at the fact that he was even kissing Roxas.

They went ahead and had a good make-out session. Axel didn't bother with his experienced movements or touching, he was at home on the bed with Roxas, rolling him over into a patch of sunlight, running his hands through Roxas' hair, stroking his fingers along his skin, pressing his mouth onto Roxas', Roxas' cheeks, eyelids.

Roxas stopped worrying so much about being perfect and focused on where Axel's mouth went, where his hands traveled. His hands were unsteady and shaky, but he had a good hold around Axel's neck, or in his red hair. His breathing became erratic, those feelings deep in his lower abdomen swirling around. When Axel kissed the soft skin of his neck, Roxas let out a soft moan, and then Axel caressed his earlobe with his lips and Roxas shuddered and whimpered.

Axel pulled away and opened his eyes. "Roxas," he whispered, looking at Roxas' flushed cheeks and his panting. "Oh, Roxy..." Axel sat up, glancing down.

Roxas fearfully opened his eyes, reaching up to Axel's face. Axel was giving him a half-amused and half-tender smile. Roxas began to blush and he wanted to cry again, for whatever reason could even make him cry. He turned his face away in shame at the fact that he couldn't control himself when Axel could.

"Hey, Roxy, no, shh," Axel soothed, stroking Roxas' cheek with his thumb. "It's okay, it's natural, okay?" He kissed his nose. "Don't be embarrassed."

Roxas struggled to calm his body down, control the blood flow. Now he _was_ hot and bothered, and uncomfortable, and he wanted to kiss Axel and punch him in the face. Axel didn't know what he should do; carry on, or leave Roxas in distress.

"But it was me," Roxas muttered. "I'm so dumb." He tried to push Axel off of him, but Axel pinned his hand down.

"You're not dumb," Axel insisted. "Shush." Roxas' current mood was making Axel even more frantic, and he asked, "What do you want me to do? What, Rox?"

Roxas couldn't hide his shame, and his eyes were hot. Axel was still tossing questions out at him, but Roxas still felt stupid about being the only one to get excited. _Virgin, easily-excited virgin,_ he thought to himself.

"Roxas," Axel soothed. He laid a kiss on his temple, and turned Roxas' head to look at him. "_It's okay,_ I promise." Axel smiled.

Roxas cried, "Axel, I'm lying here and I'm horny and I'm going to cry because you won't do more with me, but when we finally do I can't control myself..." He stopped as tears rolled out the corners of his eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

Axel pressed into Roxas' erection and gave him a deep stare. "You want to do more?" he breathed. He couldn't (sort of) believe it.

Roxas shook his head frantically and Axel immediately backed off.

"No-!" Roxas said. Axel looked confused. Another tear fell down Roxas' cheek. "I want to, but I don't even know..." he stopped.

"What? What is it?" Axel searched Roxas' eyes.

"And I feel like you won't want me..." his legs started shaking. "Or I won't be good enough..." Thankfully, a certain part of his body was calming down.

Axel gave Roxas a sad smile. "Oh, Roxas..." he laid his forehead against Roxas'. Roxas sniffed. He was shaking. "Roxas, don't think that. Why would you think that?!" he demanded.

Roxas sobbed, "I don't know. You're the one who has all the experience."

Axel stared dead at Roxas. "You're not telling me you're jealous, Roxas."

"No!"

"Roxas, oh my God." Axel furiously kissed him repeatedly. "No, no, no, no."

Roxas looked anywhere but at Axel. Axel gave him a long kiss on the cheek. "Do not be jealous, Roxas, you hear me? I love you, Roxas."

Roxas shook his head and two more tears fell from his eyes. "No, you don't," he sobbed. "You can't love me, Axel."

Axel kissed Roxas full on the mouth, not letting him speak. Roxas was trapped underneath Axel's body, and he had little chance of escaping.

He was as close to happy as he could get. He didn't know what it was to be happy, or to be in love for that matter, but the words were branded in his memory. _I love you._ Better than liking. Better than admitting your crush in the question game. _Love, _some unknown thing to a Nobody and to Roxas. So did he love Axel?

Axel finally ceased his kissing rampage and was breathing heavily against Roxas' parted mouth. Roxas had stopped crying at this point, but there were butterflies in his stomach that wouldn't be set free.

"I love you," Roxas whispered against Axel's mouth. Axel's breathing hitched and his eyes widened and they locked gazes. "I love you," he repeated wobbily. "I love you..."

Axel engulfed Roxas in an embrace. Roxas' arms were stuck in between their chests, because their mouths were stuck together as well. Axel's arms protected Roxas and cradled his head so he could kiss him as deeply as he could. Roxas was overwhelmed. All he'd wanted was a little kissing, and now this?!

Finally, Axel broke the kiss and loosened his hold so Roxas regained circulation in his arms. They stared into each other's eyes for minutes, Axel holding Roxas' face in his hands and admiring his every feature. Roxas stared right back at him, trying to process everything and wondering how it was that he could love the person lying over him.

"I love you," Axel murmured, chastely kissing Roxas. Roxas smiled. "I love you," Axel repeated firmly.

Roxas was holding the collar of Axel's shirt. "Do-" he stopped himself, hoping Axel hadn't noticed.

"Do I what?" he asked, leaning down and nuzzling Roxas' neck.

"What?" Roxas whispered.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Axel asked him in his ear. "Tell me."

Roxas stayed silent for a few moments. Axel leaned back up so he could see what Roxas was thinking, and after the amount of redness colouring Roxas' skin he could only guess.

"Do you want to?" Axel asked him seriously. He stroked Roxas' cheek with his knuckles. "I only will if you really want to, Roxas." Roxas was staring off, thinking.

"Tell me," Axel said softly. "I love you, I want to."

Roxas became even more embarrassed and shaky that Axel had to kiss him to calm him down.

"Don't be scared to tell me no," Axel told him. "I won't make you do anything."

Roxas finally grew the balls to look back into Axel's green eyes, watching him carefully. Roxas opened his mouth, his upper lip trembling, and said, "I-I do, but..." he swallowed. "I don't know... what I should do..." His lips trembled more.

"I'll help you, I'll make you comfortable," Axel assured him, stroking his cheek. "It's not bad. We both want to do this, right?"

Roxas nodded, gaze down.

Axel kissed him again, then sat up, helping Roxas as well. Roxas looked up at Axel for instruction.

Axel leaned in and took Roxas' hand. "We have to take our clothes off," he said to him. "Just start with your shirt. We'll take turns."

Roxas nodded, taking a deep breath and trusting Axel. He untucked the giant shirt and fumbled to pull it over his head. Axel helped him tug it off, and then tossed it away. He regarded Roxas' shirtless body, while Roxas blushed and said, "Your turn."

Axel nodded, swiftly tugging off his own shirt, revealing the pale, slim bod that Roxas had seen earlier. Roxas gulped, getting nervous again. Axel took Roxas' hand, and asked, "Do you want to touch me?"

Roxas blinked and nodded, looking up at Axel, as he was helped to put his hands on Axel's chest, on his shoulders, arms, his belly. Axel responded under Roxas' light touch, closing his eyes and kissing Roxas' forehead lightly. Roxas felt a little better, knowing he wasn't being repulsive.

"Can I?" Axel asked in turn. Roxas nodded, feeling Axel's warm hands run down his bare back, and up again, along his ribs, down to his belly. Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas' collarbone, slowly moving to the base of his neck. Roxas felt that swirling sensation in his lower regions and maintained his composure. Axel gave a few more distinct kisses up Roxas' neck, before moving his hands down the the waistband of Roxas' pants. Roxas got nervous.

"These have to come off, Roxas," Axel reminded him. Roxas sat back and undid his fly and button, then pushed off his pants, and Axel helped him pull them off. To not make him feel self-conscious, right away Axel got rid of his own pants. "There we go." Axel gave Roxas a comforting smile. "Almost there."

Roxas and Axel kneeled together in the middle of the bed. Roxas' breath pattern was rapid again, and he felt that feeling inside him, that tense feeling, and he knew Axel was feeling it as well. Axel began kissing Roxas lightly, to make him relax, and distract him from his hands sliding down to push off Roxas' boxers. Roxas wasn't distracted by this, though, and gasped in shock when he felt himself bared from his clothes.

Axel kissed him reassuringly once more, then pulled the shorts down off of Roxas and let them drop to the floor. Roxas didn't look at himself, but felt Axel's hands move to his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Axel kissed Roxas on the mouth, then the jaw. Axel took a moment to take a look at Roxas, who was clearly hard and throbbing. Axel's hand reached between Roxas' legs, cupping and feeling. Roxas gasped, and Axel "shh"d him quietly. The feeling was unfamiliar from someone else's hand, and Axel was doing a very nice job. Roxas was now leaning against Axel, his forehead on his shoulder, moaning. Axel decided he should probably take his own boxers off.

He sat Roxas down on the bed for a moment to pull off his underwear, both of them now completely naked and aroused. Roxas' eyes focused on Axel's penis, erect, daunting. Axel reached over to hold Roxas and put his mouth near his ear again, as he was shaking with nerves.

"Listen, Roxas," Axel said to him. "You're fine. But now this is what we're going to do. We're going to have sex," he distinctly said the words in a hushed voice in Roxas' ear, at which Roxas began trembling. He stared at Axel with panic.

"You're fine, you'll be fine," Axel said to him. "Just follow me. I will show you what to do, trust me, okay?" He rubbed Roxas' arm.

Roxas nodded and tried to take deep breaths.

Axel moved back, to lean against the pillows and headboard of the bed, bringing Roxas with him, and placing him carefully overtop of his thighs so there wasn't anything dangerous going on yet. Roxas was blushing like mad, and Axel ran his thumb over Roxas' lower lip, pulling it down. Roxas placed his hands on either side of Axel's waist.

"I love you," Axel told him.

"I love you," Roxas repeated. Axel smiled and slowly slid his hands down Roxas' shoulders to his waist to his hips and down to his ass. Roxas inhaled deeply.

"Relax," Axel said again, kneading with his hands. "You're too tense." He focused on making Roxas' muscles more calm.

Roxas' eyelids began to slowly shut the more Axel's hands moved. Axel had to keep a straight mind to continue the task at hand instead of just fucking the brains out of Roxas right that second. Roxas was losing his balance, so Axel moved his fingers inside the crack of Roxas' ass, to which Roxas responded.

Axel ran his middle finger along Roxas' asshole, which was of course tense. Roxas looked at Axel for reassurance as Axel continued to attempt to loosen up the muscles.

"Relax," Axel whispered, spreading apart Roxas' ass cheeks, pressing his finger onto Roxas' asshole. Roxas winced. Axel concentrated on not making it painful, eventually pushing through Roxas' opening and slowly making his way in.

"Good?" Axel asked, watching Roxas' face. He wasn't breathing properly anymore, and his eyebrows were pinched.

"Uh..."

Axel changed the way he was angled and rotated his finger around inside of Roxas. "This?"

"Mm..."

"Good?"

Roxas gave a minute shrug. It was really uncomfortable. Wasn't sex supposed to be a good feeling?

Axel continued fingering Roxas' ass until his middle finger was completely inside, then pulled out almost completely to push another finger through.

"Ah..." Roxas groaned. He arched his back, but that only made it worse.

"Is that bad?" Axel asked.

Roxas didn't want to be rude, so he just encouraged Axel to go on. Axel frowned and pushed his two fingers in further.

Eventually, after a while of painful fingering, Roxas said, "...Stop."

Axel pulled his fingers out, silent. Roxas felt like a jerk again, not daring to look up at Axel. He had let him down already.

"What was wrong?" Axel asked quietly.

Roxas hesitated before saying, "It was too..." he blushed. "Dry."

"Oh," Axel said, immediately understanding. "I know how we can fix that."

Roxas looked up. "H-how...?"

Axel smirked. "Get off."

Roxas moved to the side of Axel's legs, and Axel got up on his knees. "Turn around," he told Roxas.

"Why?" demanded Roxas. He had a flashback of Axel threatening to spank him.

"Do you want this to be good or not?"

"Fine," Roxas said, sheepishly turning the other way. "Now what?"

"Kneel down," Axel coaxed.

"What?!"

Axel grazed Roxas' back with his fingertips. "On your hands and knees."

"No... that's embarrassing..." Roxas said, blushing just thinking of it.

Axel leaned over Roxas' shoulder and ordered, "Just do it, before I make you."

Roxas got on his knees and then rested on his elbows like Axel wanted. He blushed in shame, knowing the view Axel probably had.

"Thank you," Axel said in appreciation. Roxas felt him kneeling behind him.

"What are you gonna...?" he began.

Axel's hands held Roxas' hips from behind and suddenly Roxas felt a warm and wet figure gliding along his spread ass. He involuntarily made an obscene noise, realizing it was Axel's tongue. _Oh, my. _Roxas curled his toes, feeling Axel licking at his opening. Roxas squirmed at the sensation.

Axel made the outside of Roxas' ass well-salivated, deciding it was good enough, before using one of his fingers to spread apart Roxas' ass crack, pushing his finger in, and then proceeding to lick around the inside of Roxas' hole.

Roxas groaned, spreading his legs and dropping his head onto the sheet. Axel kept up his work, fingering and spitting on Roxas' asshole so it became less puckered. Once Axel was licking on the inside of Roxas, he reached up and grasped Roxas' hard member, making him gasp. Pre-cum glistened on the tip of Roxas' cock.

Axel pulled away from Roxas' ass, nipping him on the way, making Roxas squeal. Axel leaned forward more, sliding his hand up from Roxas' crotch to his belly and all the way up until he felt Roxas' jaw. Roxas lifted his head.

"Open your mouth," Axel said. Roxas did as Axel said, and Axel slipped two fingers inside Roxas' mouth. Roxas understood what this meant, and began to suck on them, salivating and coating Axel's long fingers.

Axel's own penis was throbbing and eager, so Axel leaned over Roxas, rubbing himself in between Roxas' ass crack. Roxas bit on Axel's fingers in reaction.

"Gentle," Axel tutted, and felt Roxas run his tongue around his fingers. They became very moist and jellified.

"Okay, that's good," Axel told him, and Roxas opened his mouth, saliva running from Axel's fingers from his tongue.

Axel reached back. Roxas was more lubricated now that Axel's fingers slid in with a bit more ease. Roxas moaned. Axel couldn't tell if it was pain or arousal.

Axel pushed in and out of Roxas, hooking his fingers. "Is that alright?" Axel wondered, and Roxas uttered a "Yes." Axel pulled his fingers out from Roxas, then pushed in each of his fingers in one at a time, seeing that they slipped through easily. Trying not to be rough, Axel eased three fingers inside of Roxas, making him cry out. Axel grabbed Roxas' dick again to take his mind off of it.

Roxas started quietly moaning Axel's name, trying to get his attention. He felt very full, sort of uncomfortable, and at the same time excited. His stretching asshole was forgotten when Axel would press on the head of Roxas' cock, causing him to make dirty sounds out of his mouth. Axel was almost going to burst from lack of sexual attention himself, but he knew he would have to make Roxas as ready as he could with what he was working with.

"Alright, get up," Axel murmured to Roxas, his fingers slipping out, sitting back. "Come here."

Roxas wearily turned around and went back to Axel, who was spreading his legs for him. Roxas gazed at him with a questioning look.

"This should probably be wet, too," Axel said, holding his penis in his hand, and Roxas' face went hot as the sun.

"So you want me to..." he started.

Axel laid back, letting Roxas take his time. "Trust me, it will be for your benefit."

"I can't," Roxas said. "I don't know how."

Axel told him, "Just pretend it's my fingers."

Roxas looked down at it, wondering how he could possibly think of it as a finger.

"Well, it's, ah... big," Roxas said, blushing.

"Thank you," Axel said with a grin.

Roxas placed his hand on Axel's lower belly. He used the other hand to hold onto Axel's cock, then leaned down and hesitantly ran his tongue over the top.

Axel moaned to let Roxas know that was okay. Roxas' skin heated. He continued down Axel's shaft, dragging his tongue along the sides and then back up to the top. Roxas opened his mouth wider and took Axel's head in his mouth.

Axel put a hand behind Roxas' neck, feeling Roxas' tongue slide around his penis and suck on the top. Axel grit his teeth.

Roxas pulled back, to catch his breath, leaving a trail of saliva running from his tongue to Axel's penis. Axel watched him and this time his own cheeks warmed up. "I'm going to combust of your cuteness, Roxas," he breathed.

Roxas wondered how he could possibly look _cute_, and hid his eyes behind his bangs as he bent down again to salivate all over Axel's cock. He pulled back, out of breath, and Axel sat up, lifting Roxas close to him.

"Put your legs like this," Axel motioned to him so Roxas put his knees on either side of Axel's hips. He felt open and exposed and embarrassed. Axel shifted himself, holding onto Roxas' hips which were above his. Axel stared at Roxas. "This is going to feel a little uncomfortable at first," he told him. "Tell me if you don't like it."

Roxas nodded, putting his hands on Axel's chest to steady himself. Axel looked down, grabbing his cock and keeping it steady. "Roxas, move down," he told him. Roxas blushed again, looking back as well, and lowered himself until he felt Axel poke him. He gasped a little.

Axel smiled for a second, moving his hand to Roxas' ass and pulling aside Roxas' ass cheek to position his penis at his opening. Roxas fussed, not knowing what to do, while Axel moved his hips down more and Axel's cock was pressing on Roxas' asshole.

Axel looked back up at him. "Roxas..."

Roxas shyly looked at Axel, still blushing, and nodded imperceptibly. Axel held his cock up with his hand to guide himself in, and raised his hips, pushing past Roxas' opening. Roxas grabbed Axel's shoulder, letting out a groan. Axel bit his lip, moving his hips again to push into Roxas slowly. "Help me," Axel said, and Roxas pushed down a little bit.

Axel let out a sigh of content as he started easing into Roxas more. Roxas was gripping Axel's shoulder hard, and adjusting to the full feeling in his ass. Axel put both hands on Roxas' hips, pressing him down onto his dick, making Roxas let out a long groan. Axel exhaled breathlessly, gyrating his hips up, into Roxas.

"Does that hurt?" he whispered. Roxas shook his head, and Axel pulled out a little bit, before going back in a little deeper. Roxas dug his nails into Axel's skin.

"I dreamed of doing this with you," Axel told him. Roxas listened. "You don't know how happy I am, do you?"

Roxas managed, "Probably as happy as I am?"

Axel smiled. He started bucking his hips in a repetitive motion, smoothly moving in and out of Roxas' ass. He hissed.

"You're so tight," he said appreciatively. Roxas blushed, feeling Axel going in, and out, beginnning to enjoy the feeling.

Axel pushed Roxas' hips down again and pushed into him at the same time, making Roxas cry, "Ahh-!"

Alarmed, Axel slowed. "Are you alright?"

Roxas leaned into Axel, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yes..." he breathed. _Do it again._ Some strange feeling had happened when Axel had done it. "It's good..."

Axel picked up the pace again. Roxas was getting comfortable with the motions. Axel started to thrust more evenly into Roxas' ass, moaning lightly, gripping Roxas' hips. Axel was hoping he would hit Roxas' pleasure point, but so far...

"_Ah_," Roxas whined. Axel continued his thrusts. "Oh..." Roxas moaned into Axel's shoulder. Axel felt Roxas rub himself against his belly and grinned, adjusting his bucking hips accordingly.

Again, Roxas called out. "Axel!"

"Yeah...?"

"Do it again..." he panted.

Axel thrust into Roxas at the same speed and angle, and Roxas exclaimed out cries of pleasure and surprise. Axel knew he must be rubbing against Roxas' prostate from this angle, as Roxas' moaning was now a constant. Axel felt a buildup inside of himself.

"Roxas..." he said. "Do you want me to come..."

Roxas moaned something incomprehensible.

"I don't want to have you yell at me for coming inside you..." Axel growled, thrusting harder.

Roxas turned his head and muttered, "You can..." He wasn't even sure what they were talking about.

Axel reached to Roxas' penis and started stroking him as fast as he was thrusting into him. Roxas bit Axel's neck, making Axel growl again. "Feisty," he commented.

Roxas panted from all the stimulation, feeling full and dizzy. Axel's hand was working on his cock, and Roxas felt like he was going to come, too. "Axel...!" he cried loudly, and that was enough to make Axel convulse against Roxas, coming inside his ass and squeezing Roxas' cock. Axel let out a long groan, still thrusting, and Roxas rolled his eyes up in his head as Axel's hand went back to stroking up and down and around his penis. Axel was softening up, and with a few more strokes, Roxas came in his hand, all over his belly, calling out and digging his nails into Axel's back.

Roxas collapsed on top of Axel, out of breath, and Axel slipped out of Roxas. He leaned his head back against the headboard, taking deep breaths, feeling Roxas' chest rise and fall quickly against his own.

"You're amazing," Axel said, running his fingers lazily through Roxas' hair. Roxas' ass was sore already and starting to leak warm come. His limp penis was resting against Axel's belly, covered in his own excrement.

Axel looked down at the mess Roxas had made, grinning. "You're going to have to clean that up, you know," he told him, and Roxas hid his face in the crook of Axel's neck. Axel felt the heat against his skin and smiled, patting Roxas' butt.

"Lie down, now," Axel said, rolling over and placing Roxas on the bed, grabbing the rumpled duvet, pulling it overtop of him. He kissed Roxas on the lips.

Roxas was very tired, and his eyelids drooped. "Stay with me," he ordered sleepily, and Axel sighed and laid down against Roxas, rubbing his back.

"It's still the morning," Axel told him. Roxas made a nonplussed moan; he was beat.

"I hope you have a wonderful rest," Axel whispered. Roxas would have responded but he was drifting away. He felt Axel rubbing his back and kissing his forehead before he passed out.


	2. The Shower

**Note:**

**i read the review about the food, and honestly i could not stop laughing. **

**i sort of addressed that issue in this chapter though. and my friend gave it a once-over and yelled at me for the shower scene and the conditioner... because originally it was soap. because apparently soap burns. and i dont want to know how she knows that.**

**also, having someone else wash your hair feels sooo fucking good, and if you haven't had another person wash your hair before you are missing out. unfff**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Shower**_

It was evening when Roxas woke up, his body feeling heavy and light at the same time. He felt like he was swimming in the bedsheets, his limbs floating away from his body, while his mind slowly came back from the dreaming world. Then came the uncomfortable realization that he had to pee. He felt so tired, though, too tired to get up, as though he was unable to command his legs to move. Roxas lay on the mattress, wrapped up in sheets, feeling the last bit of sunlight warming his back.

He remembered where he was... and why he was naked. Roxas felt a blush creep up into his skin from simply the memories of earlier. _Axel's hands, his mouth... his long fingers... and..._ Roxas kept his eyes shut as he relived the afternoon's exciting experience. _Where did Axel go_? Roxas finally brought himself to turn over onto his back, feeling a soreness he had never felt before below his waist, and suppressing a groan. On the other side of the bed was Axel, casually sitting back, wearing his pants and reading a magazine with an expression of intense disinterest. Axel looked over as soon as he heard Roxas turn, a smile appearing on his lips, and he tossed the magazine away, saying, "Good evening, sleepyhead."

Axel rolled over, himself, so he was facing Roxas, who was shyly looking up at him from beneath the covers. Axel reached down to softly caress the side of Roxas' head, his hair even more mussed up than before. "How are you feeling?" Axel asked him.

Roxas hid his eyes. "Sore," he said quietly.

Axel chuckled and moved down so he was lying directly beside Roxas. He pulled the cover away from Roxas' face. "Are you embarrassed?"

Roxas pouted. "No," he stated, his face still red. "It's not even that bad."

"Well, we'll see if you can walk," Axel said, mocking him. Roxas scowled, blushing deeper.

Axel pulled Roxas over to give him a kiss, making Roxas whine. Axel pulled away, a large smirk growing on his lips. "So _that_ doesn't hurt?" he asked again, just to make sure.

Roxas huffed and ducked his head down so he wouldn't have to look at Axel. Axel laughed.

"It's not funny," Roxas grumbled. His hips, his ass, his thighs, inside... they all were sore, but in a good way. But those body parts felt unused, so it was also a dull pain, too.

Axel's laughter petered off, and he stroked Roxas' hair. "Sorry," he told him. "So how does it feel to no longer be a virgin?"

Roxas' stomach did a somersault. That's right... "Good," he admitted. Axel hummed in delight.

"But... you've done it before..." Roxas said awkwardly. "Right...?"

"Yeah," Axel said, continuing to play with the blonde hair. "But no one compares to you."

Roxas said, "Yeah, right. Unlike me, they're probably experienced and sexy, and stuff." He scoffed at himself. "_They_ probably don't feel sore afterwards..."

"Roxas," Axel said sternly, pushing the boy away so he could look at him. "Everyone is sore after their first time. It's okay."

"Were _you_ sore at first?" Roxas demanded.

"Well... I don't usually bottom, so..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

Axel sighed. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't," Roxas shot back.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I can totally tell. Come on, tell me. Please?"

"Whatever," he insisted.

"Roxy," Axel said with a playful smile, "Your butt hurts because I was in it."

That made Roxas blush a million degrees above zero, hiding his face underneath the blankets. Axel, still smiling, threw back the covers, grabbing Roxas around the naked waist and pulling him close. Roxas felt awkward being the only one completely naked, and from Axel squeezing him so tight he realized he really needed to pee.

"Axel," Roxas whispered. "I need to pee."

Axel immediately backed off, lying on his back, giving Roxas room to get to the bathroom. Roxas hesitated, watching Axel, as he sat up.

"What? Aren't you going?" Axel asked.

Roxas peered at Axel. "But you're gonna look at my butt," he complained.

Axel grinned. "Yes."

Roxas blushed and glared at him. "Fine!"

Roxas carefully got up, wincing as he did, and then hurrying into the washroom. Axel watched his butt appreciateively.

Feeling self aware, Roxas quickly used to toilet and then tried to give his hair some order. _Your messy sex hair,_ he reminded himself as he looked in the mirror, and grinned like an idiot. Outside the door, he heard Axel shuffling around. Roxas needed clothes.

"You're probably, hungry, right?" Axel asked him as Roxas peeked out the door. "We still have all our breakfast food."

Roxas ignored that, asking, "Can I have my clothes?"

Axel smiled slyly. "Why do you need those?"

Roxas gave him a level stare. "Because I'm... naked."

The redhead stretched and yawned, giving Roxas a gaze of nonpluss, as he got out some leftovers, saying nothing.

Roxas leaned further out of the door. "Axel!" he whined. "Just give me my underwear!"

Axel turned back and said, "Roxas, we've laid on the bed together and _had sex_. Do you honestly think it's a big deal that I see you naked?"

Finding no argument, Roxas stared at the floor and walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the bed to hide. Axel followed him, holding a plate full of toast and eggs and bacon and hashbrowns and fruit salad. "I hope you don't mind old breakfast for dinner," Axel said, climbing onto the bed next to Roxas, who was sitting wrapped in a sheet.

"Don't we have to pay for this?" Roxas asked, taking a strip of bacon and trying to ignore the fact that it was cold.

"Eventually," Axel said.

For some reason that made Roxas happy.

Soon they were done eating, and Roxas was finally noticing how... sticky his skin was. He discreetly looked at Axel's stomach, and saw no sign of any residue substances. Suddenly Roxas felt extremely awkward.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Roxas said. Axel was laying down again, looking bored, in the last bit of daylight.

"Sure," Axel agreed. "You must be in need of one."

Roxas nodded, blushing only a little, and he got up, wrapped in the white sheet. He hobbled over to the shower. His body was so sore...

Once Roxas had walked inside the bathroom, he started to wonder whether he should shower or bath. A bath would be soothing, but a shower was refreshing, and much quicker.

On top of that, he thought of the idea of leaving Axel out in the room alone, for any amount of time, and Roxas didn't like it. But asking Axel to come in with him was an even worse idea.

Roxas paced, debating. _Just hop in the shower, wash off, and then you can get back to Axel! _

_Or, you could hop in the shower _with _Axel._

Roxas shook his head at himself, walking to the bathroom door and looking out.

Axel was laying down, and he looked asleep. Roxas called his name and he instantly looked up.

"Um..." he began. How to word this? "Uh... do you...?"

Axel sat up fully, expectant.

Roxas continued, "Do you wanna come in with me...?" he finished.

Even Roxas could see the smile on Axel's face in the dark room. "You want me to?" he asked.

Roxas blushed. "If you want to."

Axel got up, unbuttoning his pants as he went over. Roxas backed into the bathroom with an intense blush as Axel walked in.

Roxas started to head over to the shower but was stopped and turned around, hitting Axel in a full-on kiss. Surprised, Roxas was just getting into it as Axel pulled away.

"Shower or bath?" Axel asked, lifting him up. Breathless, Roxas held on, glancing at both the bath and then the shower. Both were such good ideas.

He finally just said, "Shower," and Axel carried him over, setting him down and reaching inside the stall to turn on the water. Axel then took off his pants, and checked the temperature.

Roxas timidly regarded Axel's slim, naked figure. He wasn't even paying attention to being caught in the act when Axel had turned toward him, tilting Roxas' chin up to meet his gaze. Roxas blushed slightly. "It's warm," Axel told him.

Roxas was let in under the water stream first, letting the water rush over his head, dripping down his body, and then being pulled back against Axel's body when he got in next, shutting the shower behind them both. Roxas placed his hands overtop of Axel's when they smoothed themselves across his belly. Standing under the stream of warm water, Axel leaned over Roxas' shoulder and down to kiss him, Roxas tilting his head up to meet his lips. Axel delighted in melding his mouth against Roxas', as though he couldn't press his mouth down hard enough. Roxas tried to keep up with Axel's mouth moving against his, wondering how he could be so good at it. It seemed Axel was good at everything.

Axel was the one who broke the kiss, grinning down at Roxas and tickling his stomach with his fingers. Roxas giggled and pulled away, as Axel reached for the shampoo. Roxas was pulled back towards Axel and he felt cool shampoo squirt onto his head.

Axel put the bottle back on the shower's shelf, proceeding to then push his fingers through Roxas' hair, lathering up the shampoo, massaging his fingers around Roxas' scalp. Roxas squirmed. "Stay still," Axel ordered.

"It tickles," Roxas replied. Axel scrubbed through Roxas' hair, keeping him out of the water stream. Roxas drooped his head progressively, loving the feeling of Axel's firm hands run through his hair repeatedly. Axel smacked him on the head to get him to stand straight more than once.

"Rinse," Axel said, and Roxas stepped into the water, shutting his eyes as the lather ran down out of his hair as the water hit it, and as Axel scrubbed out the rest of the bubbles. In a minute, his hair was done. Roxas wiped the water out of his eyes and turned around, seeing Axel washing through his own long hair.

"What?" Axel asked, as he noticed Roxas watching him. Roxas smiled and rested his chin on Axel's chest. Axel made weird faces at him until he ducked under the water, making soapy water fall onto Roxas again. Roxas shook out his hair in annoyance.

Their hair now flattened from the water, they both gave each other even stares.

They both burst out laughing at the same moment, cackling uncontrollably. Roxas kept squealing, "You look so stupid," and Axel leaned against the shower wall, face turning red from lack of oxygen.

Too soon, they settled down. Axel pulled Roxas close to him, turning up the temperature of the water, as if cooled down. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned against Axel's body, feeling the warmth rush over his body and hearing the water hit the floor of the shower.

Slowly, Roxas felt Axel's hands creep down to his butt. Roxas opened his eyes, waiting, and eventually Axel said in a low voice, "How do you feel about hot, steamy, shower sex?"

Roxas' gaze widened slightly and he was instantly turned on. Awaiting a reply, Axel rubbed Roxas' butt. The idea was tempting, and the shower had helped ease the soreness of his ass, but Roxas was honestly worried about how they would even manage sex in the shower anyway. It was small, and besides that, what if they slipped... (he felt that he would be prone to).

Roxas looked up at Axel, and replied, "Sure," quietly. "But... how?"

Axel smiled. "Don't worry," he assured him. "We won't die."

Roxas was getting excited at the promise of more sex. Axel felt it, too - poking against his thigh, actually. He gave Roxas a smug smile, causing him to blush madly again, and gripped Roxas' ass tighter, rubbing Roxas up against him. Roxas moaned and needed no help to stroke himself between Axel's thighs.

When Axel got an erection he took one hand off of Roxas to stroke himself, then reaching down and grabbing Roxas' hard penis, he took them both in his hand and fondled them in unison.

Roxas let out a long string of moans, one after the other, much to Axel's gratification. _Please just let me inside now, _Axel thought. Roxas seemed to be enjoying himself, open-mouthed and breathless against Axel's chest. Axel pushed off the wall and told Roxas, "Turn around."

Slightly confused, Roxas obeyed, taking Axel's place and putting his hands on the wall. Panting, he called out when he felt Axel's hands covered in slippery liquid sliding all over his ass, in between his cheeks.

"What's that?" Roxas said. It felt very creamy.

"Conditioner," Axel told him.

"Are you sure that's gonna work...?" Roxas asked wearily. Axel's finger intruded and Roxas groaned, unprepared.

"It's all we've got for now," Axel told him, placing one hand on Roxas' hip, the other stroking his own dick. "Spread your legs."

Roxas did, and apparently inadequately, as he felt Axel's knee prop open his right leg a little more. Roxas blushed, feeling Axel push his penis towards his asshole.

"Hold on to the wall," Axel ordered, and Roxas pushed himself onto the wall, trying to plant his feet and keep his balance as Axel forced his way inside him.

Letting out a loud cry, Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, breathing through his nose. He was so aroused, but hair product wasn't doing the trick. Axel was already moving back and forth, holding Roxas' hips to buck his own in and out. Roxas opened his mouth and another loud wail resonated in the shower. The water was gushing out onto Axel, spilling down Roxas' back.

Axel leaned onto Roxas, putting his hand up to Roxas' mouth and sticking his fingers in. Roxas bit down hard on them as Axel continued easing in, out, in and out of Roxas' asshole, going deeper now.

Axel was panting through his teeth, feeling the clamping of Roxas' teeth and the tightness around his cock. He stopped for a minute to get some more pitiful lubrication, pulling out of Roxas and slathering his cock. Roxas rested against the wall, feeling Axel's silky ifingers slide in and out more easily into his anus. When Axel thrust back in, it hurt less and Axel was even giving him a handjob now so Roxas arched off the wall, fingers curling, pushing off the wall. Axel started thrusting in and out again, panting in Roxas' ear, listening to Roxas' own low moans.

Axel pressed Roxas against the wet wall, thrusting fast again, keeping their balance with his hands at Roxas' cock, his legs spread against the other's. Roxas pressed his face against the wall, panting heavily, letting Axel rock against him again and again, calling out over the sound of the rushing water and the slapping of skin against skin.

Axel's hands stroked over Roxas' penis with the rocking of their hips, doing the job for him, as he was busy concentrating on hitting Roxas' prostate again. If he could do that now, Roxas would orgasm and Axel would be accomplished. Roxas was already yammering on incomprehensibly, which gave Axel mirth. What a horny little thing Roxas was.

Roxas' cries escalated to an even louder level, and Axel wondered, _How the hell am I doing this so well? _Axel had basically pushed them both up against the wall that Roxas wouldn't even require a handjob.

Axel felt himself building up, climbing, hearing Roxas exclaiming in elation at giving him pleasure.

Roxas himself felt like he was going to explode, he needed... he needed...

Axel pumped into his ass a few times more and Roxas screamed out Axel's name as he came undone, quaking against Axel's body, contracting against Axel's hard cock inside him. He came at Axel's hand again, spurting warmth between Axel's fingers, against the wall of the shower. He heard Axel groan against his shoulder as he was climaxing and shortly afterwards, Axel came inside of Roxas once again as well, releasing over and over inside him. Roxas was already slumping against the wall, out of breath, trying to hold on. His legs were shaking, his asshole sore as hell, his eyes rolling around. He moaned over and over faintly, feeling Axel pull out of him, semen running down his ass. Axel was holding Roxas around his middle, soothing him, saying, "You're fine, you're fine, shh, Roxas, you're fine, you're fine..." over and over in a hushed voice. Roxas would have collapsed if Axel hadn't been holding him, settling him down. Roxas wanted to keel over.

Axel backed against the wall, spiraling down from their intense sex, breathing as hard as Roxas, trying to not let Roxas fall down. The water was losing its heat again, and Axel knew he would need to clean Roxas up.

"Come on," he murmured, making Roxas stand, breathing against him, as Axel washed all the sex juices away, the sweat. He felt Roxas and knew he was clean, proceeding to then wash himself down. Roxas looked like he could pass out.

Axel shut off the shower and lifted Roxas up again. Taking two large, white, fluffy towels, he carried all three to the bed and placed Roxas down. Axel wrapped a towel around his waist, then wrapped one around Roxas' limp body. He looked down at him. "Roxas?" he whispered.

"Axel..."

He smiled. "You're amazing," he breathed.

"Axel...I..." Roxas trailed off.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Roxas let out a soft snore.

Axel smiled to himself and kissed Roxas tenderly on the forehead, messing up his wet hair, and making sure he was warm in bed. He would let Roxas sleep for a while.

Anyway, Axel himself was beat. He flopped down on the bed next to Roxas and passed out right away.


	3. The Goods

**Note!:**

**uhh so i don't even know how many chapters i wanted to put in this story to begin with, i know there will probably be a few more BUT if any of you lovely readers have a suggestion that you would like me to put in the story, i can definitely try and sneak it in somewhere ;) ****but you'll have to let me know, otherwise i won't be able to put it in! obviously**

**so don't be shy! i love hearing suggestions. :) now i will shut up **

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Goods**

"I think what we really need to do first is figure out what we are going to do," Axel said. Roxas glanced up at him. "Do you agree?"

"I guess so?" Roxas was sitting in Axel's lap, on the bed. "But what can we do?"

"Well, I think there are a lot of things we can do, one of them namely being you," Axel purred, circling his finger cutely on Roxas' stomach. Blushing, Roxas shook his head.

It had now been three days since the two of them had gotten in the hotel, and most of the time had been spent by the two of them lying around and amusing themselves in various sexual activities. Roxas was getting the hang of it, sex that is, although he was sore as could be and preferred lying around and sleeping now. Axel took good care of him, though (in more than one way) and kept Roxas well-fed and comfortable. Roxas spent a lot of time sleeping.

"Do you feel like going for a walk?" Axel wondered, looking down at Roxas. The thought of moving at all made Roxas involuntarily groan.

"Do we have to?" he sighed.

"Nope." Axel kissed Roxas on the head. "Although I think that it would be nice to know where we are."

Neither of them would admit to ignoring the fact that they had both been missing for three days and hadn't even bothered to check out the town. They had literally been cooped up in the hotel room the entire time.

"I know..." Roxas said.

"Are you tired?" Axel asked, brushing back some hair from Roxas' face.

"Mm-hmm." Roxas leaned back into Axel's front, feeling his soft skin against his own, his hand reaching down to toy with his fingers. Roxas watched Axel lace their fingers together.

"Do you want to sleep?" Axel asked.

"Maybe..." Roxas amended.

Axel laid down, bringing Roxas with him, holding him down so they were spooned together on the bed. Roxas snuggled against Axel, loving the proximity. Axel continued to hold hands with him, kissing Roxas' hair and breathing in his scent. Roxas closed his eyes and gripped Axel's hand.

Later on, he woke up by himself. It was still light out, but he couldn't hear or see Axel anywhere. He called out a few times, to no answer. Confused, Roxas had the fear again that Axel had left, getting up stiffly to run around the hotel room in search of Axel.

"Where did you go?!" Roxas was whining, just as the door handle turned and the door opened. Roxas whirled around, expecting Axel - and there he was, holding a small brown bag, looking at Roxas vigilantly. Roxas ran over to him, hugging him around his waist, making Axel chuckle as he closed the door.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Axel asked. Roxas pulled away and looked at him crossly.

"Where did you go?!" he demanded. Axel smiled, showing Roxas the bag.

"I went out," he said, as though it was impossible to do. "You looked very peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you up. So I left." He sounded slightly apologetic.

"What did you get?" Roxas asked, examining the bag. Axel got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I bought you this," Axel replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bottle of KY Jelly. "I thought you might appreciate it."

Roxas' eyes rounded and he nodded, bowing his head slightly. Axel had put back the tube and now was taking out something else. "I also got this," Axel said, removing a bottle of syrup. Roxas started blushing profusely, while Axel leered at him, letting him observe the sweet, sticky substance. "I hope you're feeling up for it tonight."

"Maybe," Roxas mumbled, reaching back to rub his butt. Axel put back the syrup and then moved around a few other items. "What's that?" Roxas asked him apprehensively.

"Oh, just a few other things you might enjoy," Axel said offhandedly. "You take a look, I need to use the washroom." He shoved the bag in Roxas' arms.

Roxas carried the bag, hobbling, over to the bed, easing himself down and dumping out the contents. Oh my, he thought to himself. There was the syrup and the lube, then there was lollipops, too. Roxas tried to make himself believe the lollipops were for eating. But lollipops are made for sucking and licking, Roxas thought. He blushed as he imagined seductively running his tongue around the sugar stick while Axel licked his lips and watched...

Axel walked out of the bathroom, holding a bath robe. "Want to have a bath?" he inquired, throwing the clothing at Roxas.

It smacked Roxas on the head and he replied, "Yeah," all muffled. Taking his boxers off, he wrapped himself up and headed over to the bathroom, listening to Axel turn on the water. He hadn't had a bath yet, and was eager to.

Axel was squirting bath bubbles into the rushing water moderately, looking very concentrated. Roxas stood next to the tub, hoping it would fill up soon and not be scalding. Axel put down the soap, reaching to his robe's belt and untying it. He let the bathrobe drop and then stepped in the water, which was quickly bubbling. Roxas decided to follow suit. Once he was undressed, Axel was sitting down in the tub, trying to get comfortable. Roxas stepped in the space between Axel's feet, bubbles spreading in between his toes. He sat down carefully in between Axel's legs, wincing at the pain, Axel holding his torso to help lower him down. The water was rising. Roxas leaned back against Axel, who was smiling smugly at Roxas' sheepish expression.

Axel leaned back, propping his elbows on the rim of the bathtub, closing his eyes.

Roxas took bubbles in his hands, fascinated. Back in the organization, they didn't allow fun, so they had no bubble baths. The bubbles were so light and fluffy, Roxas wanted to eat them like cotton candy. He blew them out between his fingers and they scattered. The water level was rising, and it was warm. Roxas sat up and reached over for the bubble bath in the bottle, taking the cap off and dumping some in. Smiling to himself, he swirled the water around, creating even more bubbles. Axel was still oblivious.

Roxas upturned the bottle, letting bubbles pour down into the water. Now he was becoming engulfed. Roxas was enchanted by all of the white foam surrounding him, and he grabbed some in his arms. Turning around, he pressed his foam-covered hands against Axel's face. Axel jumped, eyes flying open, and Roxas started giggling at the bewildered look on Axel's face. Axel wiped the bubbles off, grabbing the bottle, looking at it, a third empty. Roxas leaned back against him as he continued laughing.

"Roxas, what did you do?" Axel demanded. "Look at this!" The bubbles were piling up, making a cloud. Axel turned off the water flow, annoyed, while Roxas smiled with chagrin, sinking down against Axel.

Axel looked down at him. "I closed my eyes for literally thirty seconds," he muttered.

Roxas blushed and his smile evaporated. Internally, he was still laughing. Axel pushed two fingers into Roxas' back to make him sit up. "Dunk your head," he commanded, and Roxas leaned down to wet his hair. Axel grabbed Roxas' head again to wash his blonde hair.

The bath felt so relaxing. Roxas was in heaven. It was silent, save the occasional dripping of the bath's tap and the shampoo Axel was scrubbing into Roxas' scalp. When he was done, he slowly lowered Roxas backwards into the water, rinsing out the bubbles. Roxas got some water in his nose and jerked up, sputtering.

Axel took a towel that was beside the bath and ruffled Roxas' hair with it, making it stick even more haphazardly in every direction. Roxas turned around, sniffing, and Axel hooked the towel around the back of Roxas' neck to pull him in. Roxas sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck when they kissed.

Axel moved his lips down to Roxas' dripping jaw, tasting the soap and shampoo in the water. Roxas tangled his fingers through Axel's hair as he suckled on the soft skin of Roxas' neck. The towel had floated away into the water. Axel moved back to kiss Roxas on the mouth again, wetly. Roxas was pushing Axel back against the edge of the tub.

Axel lightly pressed his hands against Roxas' chest, making him pull away, eyelids narrowed, biting his lip. Axel smirked. "Enjoying yourself?"

Roxas blushed, sitting back down. Axel searched around for the washcloth, telling Roxas, "Turn around again." Roxas did as he said, drooping his head and facing away from Axel. Axel found the washcloth and took some bubbles engulfing the two of them in his hands and proceeded to wash Roxas' back with them. Roxas hummed happily as Axel continued the motions. "Are you feeling any better?" Axel asked him. He actually wanted to know.

"Now I am," Roxas told him, and he could almost hear the smile in Axel's voice when he replied, "Of course." They didn't say anything for a little while longer. Axel was washing down Roxas' shoulder while Roxas played with the bubbles again.

"I want to stay here forever," Roxas stated. Axel glanced over at him. "It's much better here than at the castle, and we don't have to do what anyone tells us to do."

Axel smirked, saying, "I wish." He went back to rinsing soap off of Roxas' back while Roxas was contemplating living in a hotel.

"We could just run away," Roxas tried. Axel sighed, snaking his arms around Roxas' middle. "Like, that's technically what we're doing now, right?" Roxas frowned and leaned back against Axel once again. "I think it would work."

Axel smiled sadly and kissed Roxas on the side of the head. "Do you even know how much trouble we're in for doing what we're doing?" he said. Roxas gazed off into the sea of foamy bubbles. "I understand why you don't want to go back."

"But that's not why..." said Roxas, making Axel smile. Roxas swirled water around with his finger. Axel tilted Roxas' head up again, making him look him in the eyes.

"I love you," Axel told him.

Roxas smiled and his cheeks pinked, but he repeated after Axel. "I love you, too," he said. "Axel, what does that even mean?"

Axel contemplated the question. "Well, what do you mean, Roxas?" he said, laughing lightly. "It's love."

"But, come on, Axel, we're Nobodies," Roxas told him. Axel raised his eyebrows as if he was unknown to that fact. "How do I know what love is supposed to feel like?"

Stumped, Axel's expression softened. He hugged Roxas and laid his cheek atop of his damp hair while Roxas waited for an answer. How was he supposed to explain? Axel finally said, "You don't remember what love is like?"

Roxas morosely said, "No."

"Then what else could it be?" Axel asked him. "You know you don't hate me." "Sometimes," he grumbled, and Axel pinched him. "Ow?"

"Come on," Axel said seriously.

"What do you want me to say?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel. "How do I tell you how I feel when I don't know what I feel?" Axel bent down, pressing his lips against Roxas.' Roxas relaxed almost instantaneously.

Axel pulled back. "How does that make you feel?" Axel asked him.

"Good," said Roxas.

"Good like what?"

"Good... like not bad...?"

"Describe it to me."

Roxas huffed, trying to decide on a word. What would describe kissing... "Like when we go out after a long day and get ice cream. And I listen to you talking. Like, just you and me."

"So when it's only us?" Axel clarified.

"Yeah. I-I don't know."

"But what about Xion?"

"I don't know... you said best friends can't love each other and I got confused..." said Roxas.

"But that's different."

"How?" he demanded.

"Because do you feel the same way about Xion that you do about me?"

Roxas sat in silence. Axel made a good point. He tried to imagine kissing Xion instead and somehow didn't muster up the same feeling inside. But when he imagined Axel, well... he smiled.

"What?" Axel asked, poking Roxas' cheek. Roxas turned his head up to Axel's to kiss him again. Axel let out a long moan into Roxas' mouth, sending shivers up his spine.

Axel grinned, breaking the kiss, seeing Roxas' red face staring back at him. "Now how does that feel?" Axel asked him, and Roxas splashed water at him.

"You're mean," Roxas told him, making Axel laugh and hug him tight around his waist.

Once the water had begun to cool, Roxas was lying his head on Axel's chest, almost drifting off once again. Axel nudged him to get him up and he pulled the drain. "Ugh, it's cold!" Roxas complained, searching for a towel.

"Yeah, and there's foam everywhere," Axel commented, looking over the edge of the tub and seeing bubbles dissipating all over the floor. "Thank goodness for room service."

Roxas was standing on the bath mat, wrapping himself in a towel while he handed Axel his. Roxas walked out, dripping on the carpet, then remembered about the things on the bed when he laid eyes on them. Roxas stood there, blushing, Axel coming up behind him while he toweled his red hair.

Slowly a smirk grew on Axel's face. He leaned down behind Roxas, putting his mouth at his ear.

"Wanna fool around?"

Roxas got another rush at hearing Axel's words, reaching down to grab the towel knotted at his own waist. Roxas didn't care how sore he would get, he'd have sex with Axel a million times. Roxas turned around and stretched up on his toes, raising his arms up, and Axel let the towel fall, grabbing Roxas and lifting him up, his hands holding him up on his ass. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's hips, his arms around his neck, smacking their mouths together. Axel stumbled to the bed and flopped down. Roxas' groan from Axel's weight turned into a moan when he received kisses down his neck.

Roxas trailed his hands downward. He could feel that Axel was not wearing his towel. Axel kissed down Roxas' chest now, his hands grasping Roxas' ass. He dragged his tongue across Roxas' skin, hearing a whimper of pleasure and surprise in response. Just as they were getting right into it, a knock came on the door.

Axel and Roxas immediately stopped their actions, heads simultaneously looking up towards the front of the room. Axel called, "Who is it?"

"Cleaning," came back a cheerful reply, a woman's voice. "Afternoon service!"

Axel looked back at Roxas. "Guess we'd better put some clothes on," he murmured to him. Roxas got up, hurrying to the bathroom to change.

Axel grabbed his pants from the bathroom, yanking them on and clasping his belt, then grabbing his borrowed shirt and walking to the door. Roxas closed himself in the bathroom while he got dressed, suddenly realizing: there was still all that suspicious-looking stuff out on the bed!

Axel was opening the door wide. The maid was short, brunette, cute, and wearing white. He gave the lady a once-over, deeming that she was indeed the maid, and gave her a lopsided smile. "Come in," he said.

The maid rolled her cart inside the room, looking around, seeing the messy bed and the food cart. "Now I see why I was sent up here," she said. "I see no one's been taking care of the place." She raised an eyebrow slyly at Axel, who was walking over to the bed.

"Sorry," Axel said. "I've been a little busy." The maid was rolling each food trolly towards the door, side-by-side. While she was busy, Axel took the scattered contents of the paper bag he had bought that day and put them away, back in the bag where they were supposed to be. He glanced over his shoulder at the maid.

"Are you here alone?" she inquired, making small talk. She must have asked because of the unused bed.

"No," Axel replied, and that was all he gave away.

"I see," the lady said, eyeing the other bed with an assuming tone. Axel scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable, while the maid went over to the bed he was sitting on. "Excuse me," she told him with a smile.

Axel moved off the bed, letting her do her job, taking his bag of items. She was changing the sheets, he realized. He was about to go and check on Roxas when the maid flung off the duvet to toss it over to the other bed, and out from between the folds came a little white bottle. The maid bent down to pick it up at the same time as Axel did.

Seeing what it was, she looked up at him, and he awkwardly put it in his back pocket. "Sorry," they both said.

The maid only gave him a small smile with a wink. "It's fine," she told him, hurriedly going back to her work. "You've been busy."

Axel narrowed his eyes, turning around to see Roxas coming out of the bathroom, clothes on.

The maid looked up, too, and her eyes darted to the bottle of lube, to Roxas, back to Axel, and she blushed intensely. Roxas mimicked her redness in the face and walked over to Axel, hiding behind his back.

"Let's go for a walk," Axel told him obnoxiously. Roxas liked that idea. "Also," he said to the maid, who glanced at him, all flustered. "There is quite the mess in the bathroom." Giving him a look of desperation, the maid stood there with her skin heating a million degrees, not knowing what to say anymore, while Axel grinned and put the bag, with the lube, on the dresser. He led Roxas to the door. "Get your shoes," he reminded him. Right before the two of them left, Axel spared a wink at the maid. She almost stormed out after them.

* * *

Axel had forgot to mention to Roxas that when he had adventured outside earlier, he had found out that they were still in Twilight Town. At the familiar surroundings, Roxas became at ease. They walked out of the hotel together, the sun only beginning to set. "Any particular destination in mind?" Axel asked Roxas, looking down at him walking beside him. Roxas shook his head. "I've got some money," Axel said, as Roxas obviously must have deduced. "Want some ice cream or something?"

"Sure!" Roxas said, immediately excited. Axel laughed, rolling his eyes.

As they walked in the direction of the ice cream shop, Axel felt Roxas' hand tentatively reach for his own. He looked down at him. Roxas looked back up at Axel, smiling shyly, and Axel entwined his fingers with Roxas.' A contented warmth bloomed from Roxas' chest and he leaned against Axel's arm, smiling to himself.

He noticed, as they walked, that there were people out and about as well as them. Roxas felt exposed, though he shouldn't be. Mostly because when he and Axel were out in town they would have to be hidden, or when they were together they weren't holding hands. Roxas noticed other couples, most of them as close and he and Axel, and they almost all looked happy. Sadly, Roxas knew they were the ones who actually could feel happy.

Axel was watching the people passing by as well, trying to stay cool, because generally another boy holding hands with a boy was just not allowed. Roxas was basically clinging to his arm, pressing flush against him. Axel squeezed his hand, trying to comfort Roxas. Roxas was looking around when someone passed by and gave him a curious glance.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said, getting his attention. "Does this technically make you my boyfriend?" He smiled.

Roxas blushed and looked up at him with shock. "What-?" he demanded, flustered. "Um, I guess?" He was gripping Axel's hand.

"Does that embarrass you?" Axel chuckled. "Are you comfortable being my boyfriend?"

"All these people are giving us weird looks, like that cleaning lady..." Roxas said, glancing around again. There was a young woman passing by who gave him a smile, taking him aback.

"That looked friendly enough to me," Axel said, watching her walk away. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Well, some people were..." he trailed off, grumbling.

"Don't be ashamed," Axel told him. "They probably aren't thinking anything badly anyway."

Roxas loosened his hold on Axel's hand, seeing that they were at the ice cream shop now. He hid slightly behind Axel's back as he ordered, and caught the eye of another boy sauntering by. He had messy blonde hair just like Roxas, and he looked slightly familiar. Roxas thought he had probably seen him around before once or twice. The other kid turned his attention to Axel, and Roxas involuntarily got defensive. Then the blonde kid went back to his friends. "Here," Axel said, waving the ice cream in front of Roxas' face. Roxas took it, mumbling a thanks.

They walked as they ate, slowly keeping pace. Axel brought his hand up from the handhold to put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas put his arm around Axel's waist. He saw that Axel was already half-finished his ice cream. "Where to?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Do you think the maid's gone yet?"

Axel chuckled, rubbing Roxas' shoulder. "Can you last an hour without wanting to jump in bed with me? You'll be a wreck once we go back to the castle."

Roxas blushed, hissing, "Don't say it so loud," even though they were mostly alone. Axel grinned down at him, biting the end of his bare popsicle stick, and Roxas glanced up at Axel, licking his ice cream petulantly.

"Just enjoy our time together right now," Axel told him, throwing away his garbage in an alley. "Look at the sunset." Roxas gazed out at the sun, seeing the train station and the clock tower in the distance. He thought about how much time he would have with Axel, how much time could be running out, and sulked, staring at the cobbled ground. "What's wrong, now?" Axel demanded, drawing his breath sharply when Roxas turned to him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his shirt.

"I wanna be with you," Roxas told him forcefully. "Right now."

"You are with me?" Axel said, holding Roxas' arms to try and pry him away. "What are you-"

"No," insisted Roxas, holding tighter. Axel frowned and eventually gave in, standing there and not knowing what to do. Roxas' ice cream was dripping down his hand, but he didn't do anything about it. Axel sighed and stroked Roxas' hair. They were alone in this corner of the town, seagulls chirping in the background. Someone was playing music in one of the apartments.

"Roxas?" Axel asked again. "Are you okay?" Roxas stepped in between Axel's feet, pressing even closer, and Axel sighed once more. "Is there something you want?" he tried, and he felt Roxas nod against him. "What is it? I can get it for you, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," Roxas muttered.

"Well what is it?!"

His face flaring, Roxas mumbled something, fisting his hands.

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind," Roxas said, stepping back.

"Don't do that," Axel said angrily. "Tell me, now."

Roxas examined his ice cream dripping down his fingers. He lifted one to his mouth and sucked on it, leaving his skin sticky. "Roxas," Axel said again.

He stared at Axel, moving on to the next finger. The ice cream was pretty much gone now. "Roxas!" Axel snapped.

He licked his fingers, taking away any trace of ice cream, tossing the dripping thing away. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"What is wrong?" said Axel distinctly. "You're acting so weird the past few days. Is it me?"

Roxas scratched his cheek. "Sort of..."

"Okay, what? Am I doing something wrong?"

"I just want to spend time with you and now we're fighting..." said Roxas miserably, hiding his face in his hands.

"No, we aren't fighting. You want to spend more time with me? Like, alone?"

Roxas nodded.

Axel placed his hand on his shoulder. "Okay," Axel told him. "Come on."

Roxas put his hands down. "But don't you get fed up with it?" he asked.

Axel looked confused. "Fed up with what?"

"Me," he muttered. "Asking for it all the time..." He looked away.

"Who was the one who went out and bought that stuff, for you?" Axel asked, folding his arms. "Who asks you to have baths with him? Who never turns down an opportunity with you?"

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. Axel leaned down and put his hands on Roxas' shoulders. Roxas gazed at him dolefully.

"Do not be sorry," Axel commanded him. "You're perfect."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"I love you! Why don't you know I think that?" Axel said incredulously. "I know what flaws you have, but I still love you."

Roxas bit his lip. "Mean it?"

Axel nodded. "As much as I can."

Roxas smiled sadly. "Okay."

"So do you want to go back now?" Axel asked him, straightening up and putting his hand in his pocket. He squeezed Roxas' shoulder with his other hand. Roxas scuffed the ground with his shoe and stared up at Axel through his bangs. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Roxas said, suddenly nervous. He took Axel's hand when it reached out, and they made their way back to the hotel. It was now getting late, the town's night lights beginning to show.

"You sure you don't want to hang around?" Axel asked once more. "We might not get another chance like this, to actually be part of the town."

Roxas felt slightly guilty, even though Axel had convinced him that he shouldn't. "We can tomorrow," he said, slightly wincing at the way the words sounded, even to him.

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Axel. He was still enthusiastic, and Roxas smiled, watching his feet as they walked. Axel continued chatting on about the Struggle Contest, or something.

They got to the hotel, going back up the elevator to their room. Axel opened the door wide and they both were pleased by the sight; the room looked as clean as it had the night they had arrived (by whatever means that was) and the bed was freshly made. Too bad it was going to be messed up again right after.

"Where'd our stuff go?" Axel demanded, walking to the dresser where he searched for the little brown bag. Roxas was closing the door, putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the other side, but he looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" Roxas said, watching Axel look in each drawer.

"You know," Axel told him. "I put the bag up here," he patted the top of the dresser. "And I think she moved it."

By "she" Roxas presumed Axel meant the cleaning lady, and he got a bad feeling in his stomach. What if she had thrown it away?

"What?!" demanded Roxas again frantically. He ran into the sparkling white bathroom, searching the cupboards. "Did she take it?"

"Oh, wait," Axel said. "It's here!" Roxas couldn't keep in his sigh of relief, loud enough to carry out to where Axel could hear, who laughed. Roxas walked out of the washroom, seeing the bag and its contents safely in Axel's hands.

"So you wanna get laid?" Axel said. Roxas blushed at the word and its context. "Come here."

Axel plopped himself down backwards onto the bed, splaying his arms and legs out to the sides. Roxas followed, climbing up over Axel, smiling and leaning in to kiss his mouth. Axel brought his arms up and grabbed Roxas at the hips. They both opened their eyes and paused during their kiss, making Axel grin and Roxas blush in embarrassment once again. "What are you gonna do to me?" Axel murmured, running his hands up underneath the back of Roxas' shirt (which was a more fitting size).

Roxas' eyelids drooped. "What am I...?" he began in question.

"Take a look in the bag," Axel told him. Roxas remembered the syrup, and blushed at thinking about putting it on Axel's skin.

He sat up, reaching for the bag and dumping it out again. He picked up the bottle of syrup and examined it while looking at Axel in glances. Axel tugged off his shirt, leaving Roxas an open canvas. Roxas smiled a little to himself as he unscrewed the cap to take off the wrapping on the opening. He then put the cap back on, opening the bottle and turning it upside-down over Axel's chest.

Axel gave a satisfying little gasp when the liquid dribbled across his sternum. Roxas made shapes along the lines of Axel's chest, syrup running down when he moved. Roxas put the bottle away and leaned down. He dragged his tongue along the syrupy lines, licking it up slowly, trying to get every last drop.

While he was busy eating off of Axel's chest, Axel was pushing Roxas' shirt up, trying to get it off. Roxas was forced to sit up and Axel tugged the shirt over his head, leaving Roxas bare-chested as well. Axel then brought Roxas' head back down to his stomach, running his hands through his blonde hair and over his back. Roxas sucked up the sweet syrup, reaching to get more.

As he was distracted, Axel pushed Roxas over, getting a sound of surprise out of him, and he fell on his front on the mattress. Climbing overtop, Axel stole the syrup out of Roxas' hand and trapped him in between his legs on either side of Roxas' hips. Roxas twisted around at the unfairness of the situation. "Hey!"

Axel grinned, holding Roxas by the base of his throat while he bent to kiss him. Axel used his other hand to open the syrup cap with his thumb. Still kissing Roxas, he straddled his hips, and placed the bottle in the dip of Roxas' back. Roxas got a slight chill. Axel pulled away, making Roxas face down again, and he drizzled syrup against the side of Roxas' back, where it dripped down his ribs. Closing the bottle and placing it down, Axel used his finger to spread around the sweetness, tickling Roxas and making him protest. Axel leaned down to lick Roxas' side, his back, where the syrup was dripping. Roxas made a squeal. Axel's tongue was wet and warm against his sensitive skin, and the repetitive motion of licking was somewhat arousing.

Apparently so, since Axel was grinding against Roxas' ass. That wasn't helping Roxas, in his position. He was pinned down on the bed, his erection being rubbed through his pants on the mattress from Axel's incessant chafing.

Roxas leaned his hips up when Axel's hands moved down to his pants, ready to take them off. Axel kissed his way up Roxas' back to his shoulder, before sitting back and undoing Roxas' pants in the front. He felt the bulging erection that Roxas had and quickly freed him, tugging down his pants along with his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. Roxas gasped when Axel grabbed his hard penis in his hand.

On his knees, his head on the bed, Axel had Roxas exactly where he wanted him. He stroked Roxas, making him whine, putting his own hand up to move with Axel's. Axel undid his pants and pulled out his erect member, pressing against Roxas' thigh.

"Please," Roxas begged, but Axel wasn't nearly started with him. He told Roxas, "Come on, help me take your pants off," and Roxas easily complied, kicking off his shoes and letting his pants be slipped off easily. Lying naked, he held himself in his hand, watching Axel undress completely as well, his body pumping blood and heating his skin and filling certain parts of him. Axel got back on the bed, taking the syrup again and grinning impishly at Roxas, who was watching him from below.

"We're gonna use all this up," he informed Roxas. He got to work pouring more onto Roxas' body. He dripped it slowly into Roxas' belly button, licking it out just as slow. Roxas squirmed underneath. Axel double-tasked; with his mouth he ventured all over Roxas' body, and with his hand he made sure Roxas was getting attention elsewhere. Although Axel's mouth was everywhere else, Roxas moaned in shock as he felt Axel's lips enclose over his penis, the wetness of his tongue circling around. "Axel..." he groaned, grabbing his partner's hair tightly. Axel went down lower on Roxas, taking him halfway in his mouth, then up and down again.

Roxas continued his agonized moaning while Axel casually kept up his rhythm. He only let up to say, "Could you loosen up your grip, maybe?" He felt like Roxas was pulling his hair out. Thankfully, Roxas obliged.

Soon, Roxas came all over Axel's mouth when he wasn't prepared. Embarrassed, Roxas sat up and apology after apology tumbled out of his mouth. His face fired up when he saw that Axel was licking up his semen off his lips and chin, and Roxas instead felt confused. Again, he was the one out of control, and Axel was still hard...

"Just wait, Roxy," Axel assured him. Roxas knew that he would get easily excited again soon, and he relaxed back on the bed as Axel continued to slather his body with sugar and lick it off. Axel made him feel comfortable right away. The syrup bottle was half-empty. Roxas' body felt all sticky and weird; he felt that building up inside again too. Axel must be very patient, Roxas thought to himself, and he wanted to do something about it, but Axel wouldn't let him get up, especially since now he had his mouth in between his lips.

Axel's kissing was insistent and wet, and Roxas felt some of his own fluids against his lips and his tongue. Blushing, Roxas bit on Axel's lip, making him croon with lust.

"Turn over," he commanded. Roxas dragged his body over onto his stomach, heat pounding in his limbs. Axel was grabbing the lube. "You'll be... much more comfortable with this..." Axel said to Roxas as he squirted out some onto his hands, rubbing together the lotion. He massaged Roxas with it. Roxas hummed at the sensation. "Yes," Axel said to himself as he put more lube in between Roxas' ass and proceeded to stick in his finger, "Much better..."

Roxas was getting hard again. "Axel," he whimpered. Axel heard him, but he wanted Roxas to be nice and oiled, slippery. He was already slick enough.

Axel raised up Roxas' hips again, bending him at the knees. Roxas started to stroke himself while Axel drenched Roxas with the oil. His fingers intruded inside of him, and Roxas let out a cry. Pushing in another finger, Axel used his other lubricated hand to make sure his own penis was slick enough. Roxas was breathing quickly and mumbling nonsense to get Axel to stick himself inside him. Axel pulled his fingers out and smacked Roxas' ass. Roxas cried out again in surprise. His penis was throbbing and it was kind of unpleasant after he had already come once, but he craved Axel inside his body. He wanted Axel to hit that spot again and make him scream out his name like before...

Axel was on his knees, oiled, sticky, and ready. He knocked Roxas on his back, dragging him over by holding under his knees, then leaning in closer. Roxas placed his feet on the bed, gazing at Axel as he raised his hips up. Axel was trying to make sure Roxas was positioned right and was yanking him around.

"Come on," Roxas panted, it sounding like a complaint. Axel pushed up Roxas' knees, pushing into him at the same time. Roxas gripped the sheets as he was penetrated, feeling Axel smoothly bury himself inside of him. Axel began thrusting his hips back and forth in a tight motion, loving how he entered Roxas so fluidly. He moaned.

Roxas threw his head back and closed his eyes, panting heavily each time Axel thrust in, in, in, in...

Then Axel was pulling out. Roxas opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, sweat covering his sticky body and rolling down his chest when he sat up on his elbows. Axel flipped Roxas over again, and Roxas eagerly rose up to meet Axel, stabling himself on the bed and feeling Axel's cock sink into his ass again. Moaning loudly, Roxas buried his face in the sheet.

Axel held Roxas' hips firmly, almost to the point where it was painful, as he bucked his hips back and forth in repetition. Axel closed his eyes and focused solely on it.

Roxas was pulling the sheet away from the bed as he got caught up in the feelings. Axel had Roxas' hips and his ass up high, pounding into him again and again, making it feel to Roxas like a separate spot filled with pleasure, yet still connected to the rest of him. His cock was throbbing harder and he wanted Axel to touch him there, but Axel's own moaning was a sign that he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

Although Axel did have the time to push Roxas down completely flat on the bed, pausing momentarily in the rhythmic bucking of his hips. Roxas moaned loudly into the sheet again when Axel rode on top of him, inside him; Axel was going deeper, trying to rub the spot inside, hoping to make Roxas scream as he orgasmed, give him the ultimate pleasure. Roxas' moaning was already loud enough, but for some reason that wasn't what Axel wanted...

"Yes!" Roxas yelled. Axel had let go of Roxas at the hips and was supporting himself on his elbows on either side of Roxas, quickly thrusting inside of Roxas and getting the screams he wanted. "Yes! Yes! Ahh-!"

Axel knew he was going to come. He didn't know about Roxas, but he had waited long enough. His body froze up and then released again and again, making Axel cry out over Roxas, as he tried to thrust in and out a few times more, slower, before Axel collapsed on top of Roxas.

Roxas reached down himself, taking his still erect cock and quickly relieving himself of his tension. He felt Axel still deep inside his ass, even the lube not letting him slip out as he became limp with his last feeble thrust. Axel was breathing heavily on Roxas' back, and Roxas was beat.

"Roxas..." Axel said breathlessly against his skin. "I love you." He kissed him lightly.

Roxas gave a heavy groan in return. "I love you, Axel..." he managed. He let his eyes close. Why did he have to feel so tired...

Pulling out of Roxas slowly, making a wet sound, Axel rolled over helplessly beside Roxas, still trying to catch his breath. Roxas was sticky and hot, sated and defeated.

"Oh," Axel groaned. "That was the best yet..." He patted Roxas once. "Get ready to be sore tomorrow."

Groaning with utter enthusiasm, Roxas turned his head to face Axel. He could hardly even manage the action.

Axel turned to look back at him, smiling drowsily. "I am ... blown away..." Axel said. He turned on his side, stroking Roxas' sweaty hair, watching his eyes shut. "Baby, you're amazing." He kissed him.

"I love you..." Roxas repeated. Axel smiled again. Roxas held the hand that was stroking him and Axel brushed the back of his knuckles against Roxas' cheek.

"You can sleep," Axel informed him. "You're exhausted." He kissed his nose.

Roxas let out something of an agreement, falling to sleep soon after. Axel yawned and managed to get to the washroom before stumbling back to the bed, flopping down next to Roxas and sleeping deeply with him.


	4. The Back Lot

_**yay! chapter four c: i hope you guys like it and that it isn't too harsh... :[**_

_**i will be making another chapter, definitely! stay tuned :) love y'alls~**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Back Lot**

It was sometime early in the morning when Roxas awoke in a hurry to the washroom. The sun hadn't come up yet, and barely any light filtered into the room. The washroom was dark and the floor was cool on his bare feet. He was still naked and sweaty.

Once he was done, Roxas tried to see his reflection in the mirror. All he could make out was the outline of his shoulders and his messy hair. The window in the bathroom was small, so not much light would illuminate in, anyway.

Washing his hands, and splashing a bit of water on his face, Roxas returned to the bed. The sheets were strewn in each direction, halfway covering Axel's sleeping body. The redhead was on his stomach, his head shoved underneath a pillow, breathing evenly. Roxas tossed himself down next to him.

It was unusally warm, but maybe it was just him... Roxas idly wondered about the temperature and if he could turn it down.

Now that he was awake, he couldn't go back to sleep. Roxas looked over at Axel, unconscious and beautiful. If only he could be sleeping, too. Sighing, Roxas turned on his side, trying to get comfortable. It was still really hot, making Roxas toss back and forth to try and get in a desired position.

His fussing must have annoyed Axel, since he was sighing heavily as well and shifting in bed. Roxas stopped, hoping maybe Axel was waking up, at the same time afraid of his wrath at being awoken.

Roxas decided to turn on his side again and snuggle against Axel, whose skin was even hotter than his own. Struggling with the urge to run a cool bath, Roxas felt Axel move the pillow out of the way, groaning, and then settling down. Roxas peeked upwards to see if Axel was awake.

Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Axel looked absolutely thrilled. Roxas felt guilty, knowing it was probably his fault Axel had woken up in the first place. Axel's other hand rested against Roxas' side, feeling him lying against him. Roxas smiled a little to himself in the dark.

Axel blinked, trying to focus on something, and eventually realized it was almost pitch-black. He thought Roxas was still sleeping. _Oh, great,_ he thought to himself. _I'm awake and it's broiling. _

Roxas closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. The heat was stifling, and he really was considering taking a cool shower when Axel pulled away, getting up, leaving Roxas holding the sheets in his place and wondering where he was going.

Axel was only walking towards the window. Watching his shape in the darkness, Roxas saw that Axel was trying to open it. Suddenly, it made a lot of sense why it was so god damn hot. Axel finally yanked the window open, cool air immediately rushing in. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. Axel turned his head towards the sound.

The air now flowing, the temperature would even itself out. Roxas felt Axel climb back into bed, cradling him close. Roxas wrapped himself around Axel's body, obviously not asleep. Axel stroked his thumb across Roxas' shoulder and whispered, "Did I wake you?"

Roxas shook his head to realize that Axel most likely couldn't see, and then answered, "No." He cleared his throat. "I already woke up." His voice was still groggy with sleep.

Axel rolled them both over so they had switched positions. They both searched for each other's features in the blackness, but could hardly make anything out. "How come you can't sleep?" Axel asked. He had laid his head down on the pillow again.

"I don't know," Roxas answered. He had really needed to use the bathroom.

"Go back to bed," Axel said, a yawn forming on his lips.

"I'm trying." Roxas turned again, reaching for Axel, who took his hand. "I'm not tired anymore."

Axel's yawn turned into a big sigh, and he squeezed Roxas' hand while closing his own eyes. "Well, try," he murmured, getting used to the cool flow of air from the window. He had woken up because he was too hot.

Roxas didn't want to sleep now, although it seemed like Axel was on his way to dreamland again. "I can't," Roxas insisted. He sounded like a whiny baby, and he knew it.

Axel opened one eye and stared in the direction of Roxas' face. "Roxas, close your eyes like you have done every night, settle down, and go to sleep."

Pouting, Roxas said, "I'm not tired anymore."

Holding back another sigh, Axel leaned in and pressed his lips against Roxas' hot forehead. "I can't help you," he told Roxas. "Now I am going to sleep."

Knowing he was quickly losing the battle, Roxas snuggled closer to Axel before he could fall asleep. Axel's hand lightly stroked back and forth across Roxas' bare back. "Are you comfy?" Axel asked.

Not answering, Roxas closed his own eyes and kissed Axel's skin, then again, giving little kisses against Axel's collarbone. It was very relaxing.

When he didn't get a response, Roxas tried kissing while using his tongue hintingly. Axel was pulled back awake again, knowing Roxas was up to something, and rolled onto his back. Distraught, Roxas leaned over Axel's body, fearing he was actually asleep.

Axel reached over to flick on the lamp, greeting Roxas' eyes with his own, seeing Roxas' sheepish, impish look back at him. "What?" asked Axel, rubbing his tired eyes in the light and waiting for an answer. Roxas laid back down flat, trying to hide.

"Sorry," said Roxas, picking at the sheet. Axel rolled onto his side again, a small smile growing on his lips, Roxas peeking up at him. "You can go to bed if you want."

"Can I, though?" Axel teased. "Will you let me?"

"Yes," Roxas told him, trying not to sound offended.

Instead of turning out the light, Axel moved in closer, face-to-face with Roxas so their noses were touching. Roxas liked this better now, it was obvious. After not speaking for a while, Axel finally stated, "You're a little horn dog."

At the sudden accusation, Roxas became flustered and shocked, and he smacked Axel in the side. "I am not!" he protested, seeing Axel's smug grin at his panicking, and Roxas hid underneath the blanket. "Shut up!"

"Oh, dear," Axel said, trying to make Roxas come out from under the blanket. "Don't take it personally, Roxas."

"Shut up," Roxas repeated, muffled. Axel tugged on the blanket.

"You know, it's not a bad thing," Axel told him. "I mean, I like it."

"_Sure_." Axel could almost see the eyes rolling.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to have sex..." Axel didn't have to say any more, because Roxas was jumping out from under the blankets with a serious expression on his face.

"I do," he said quickly. Axel laughed out loud.

Cautiously watching Axel's expression go back to normal, Roxas was then pulled into Axel's arms once again. "I love you," Axel said to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Really, I do."

"So we can still have sex," Roxas clarified, trying not to seem demanding.

"As long as you want to," Axel agreed. "_Meaning _that if you don't want to, then we don't have to."

"Okay." Roxas was kissed again. "So are you still sleepy?"

Axel chuckled. "Now don't go get ahead of yourself, take it easy." Axel brushed back some of Roxas' blonde hair. "It's, like, three in the morning, Roxas."

"So...?" said Roxas sheepishly, making Axel smile, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't even know if I would have the energy to get it up, much less get it in," said Axel. Roxas smiled, blushing. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Fine." Roxas sighed dramatically. "I'll survive."

"There's Kleenex in the bathroom," Axel suggested, making Roxas pinch him. "Just saying."

On impulse, Roxas put his mouth over Axel's, his own friendly little suggestion. Axel's fingers went through Roxas' hair again as they continued kissing. Roxas tried his best not to be forceful when he secured himself to Axel's body, giving a quiet little moan into Axel's mouth. It seemed that Axel didn't mind.

Running his hand down Roxas' cheek, his fingers finally resting underneath Roxas' chin, Axel took it upon himself to reach his other hand down underneath the covers. Gasping when Axel grasped his penis, Roxas opened his eyes. "Axel," he breathed against his mouth when he felt his partner start to coaxingly rub him. Axel opened his eyes too, and almost smirked at Roxas.

Continuing to kiss him, it didn't take long for Axel to get Roxas hard. Pushing Roxas onto his back, Axel took his hand away and pulled his mouth back as well. Roxas opened his eyes and stared at Axel, who he saw was moving down. "What- ah," Roxas cut himself off when Axel took him in his mouth. "Axel..." Wasn't Axel the one complaining about wanting to get to sleep?

Bobbing his head up and down, Axel ran his tongue against Roxas' erect cock which, no offense to him, easily fit in his mouth to his convenience. Roxas was moving his hips with Axel's head motions, probably not on purpose, but in any case, Axel didn't mind. He felt rather pleased with himself.

"Yes," Roxas whispered when Axel squeezed his balls a little at the same time. He didn't know that would feel so good, but it did. "Again-" Roxas groaned when Axel complied. Why was it so erotic so late at night? (Or early in the morning, for that matter.) It was like Roxas' senses were all hyper-active or something.

Axel sucked harder, bringing a sound of pleasure from Roxas when he did. When Axel pulled away, there was saliva everywhere, but he went down again, massaging Roxas' anal entrance while doing so. It was all very leisurely.

When Roxas felt himself getting close, he tried to warn Axel this time, but Axel had a pretty good understanding considering Roxas' body language, and he began to finger Roxas just a little bit while circling his tongue around the head of Roxas' cock to get him to come. Roxas gave a breathless cry when he did come, and at that point Axel had taken Roxas fully in his mouth again, giving him a little surprise.

Axel crawled back up beside Roxas, licking his lips and washing his mouth out with the only way possible - by himself. Roxas seemed confused for some reason, and asked, "W-Why did you swallow it...?"

Axel shrugged, lying on his back. "Would you prefer I dribbled it all over you?" he asked back. Roxas thought about that unpleasant idea. "Besides, it's whatever."

"But..." Roxas began. Axel placed a finger over Roxas' pink lips.

"Don't worry about it." Axel switched off the light again. "Now are you satisfied?"

"Mm-hmm." Roxas leaned his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Good, go to bed already." Axel turned over and made sure Roxas was safe against his warm body. Roxas soon fell asleep again with ease.

* * *

Axel woke up first. The room was now much cooler, to his satisfaction, and he went to the shower first thing.

He realized too late that they would both really benefit from having other changes of clothes. He should have bought some while he had gone out the other day, but thinking from his pants' perspective, it hadn't really crossed his mind. Now, it seemed like a very good idea.

The catch was that Axel didn't know Roxas' clothes size, so he would have to wait until he woke up to take him out shopping. For the time being, Axel settled with wearing his uniform pants and ordering breakfast. Roxas looked comfortable in bed, so he didn't bother him just yet.

The food arrived, and Axel wondered whether the smell would wake Roxas or if he would have to do it himself. Roxas was holding a pillow, his face smushed into it, the sheets all tangled around his midsection. Axel watched him sleep while he leaned against the windowsill, trying to eat a slice of orange. He wouldn't admit it, but Axel thoroughly enjoyed the moments when he could watch Roxas be himself, without anyone else knowing, and see him completely vulnerable and open. Sleeping was a good example of that, since Roxas had no choice in the matter, being that he _was _unconscious. Axel really wanted to memorize Roxas' every feature; if only he could take a picture with his memory and keep it forever.

Then Roxas rolled over away from him, and Axel smiled a little to himself.

When it had finally been long enough, Roxas still asleep, Axel smacked him on his lazy ass and told him to get up. Roxas groaned in annoyance and didn't move and inch. "Don't make me throw you on the floor," Axel muttered, taking Roxas' shoulder and shaking him. "_Wake up._"

Mumbling something of a no, Roxas hugged his pillow tighter and looked right at home. Axel got on the bed now, hitting Roxas' butt again. "Wake up!" he called, bouncing, trying to be as annoying as possible. "Get up, Roxy," he repeated, smacking him again. "Move your butt."

"Go away," Roxas moaned, hiding his head underneath the pillow.

"You're ticklish, right?"

"No," Roxas moaned.

"Was that a yes?" Axel asked.

"Go away."

"_Yes, Axel, I am very ticklish? Please tickle me?_" Axel threatened.

Muttering something rude, Roxas moved away, keeping his head under the pillow, while Axel dragged him back towards him. "Wake up," Axel ordered, brushing his fingers against Roxas' ribs, making him squeal. "Or it'll get worse."

Axel headed to the washroom to brush his teeth. Roxas started to drift off again, forgetting Axel's warning. There was just the perfect breeze coming through, and he thought he smelled bacon...

"Roxas!" Roxas jumped a little. Axel tossed himself back on the bed, freaking Roxas out as he was grabbed and horribly tickled to death. "I told you to get up!"

"Stop it!" Roxas cried. "Please!"

Axel pinned Roxas down, as he thrashed, giggling, and Axel told him in his ear, "Do you need to be spanked?"

"No, no, no," protested Roxas. "Axel!"

"Will you get up, then?" he asked.

"Yes, yes! I will! I promise!"

"You little shit," Axel said teasingly, releasing Roxas from his grip and spanking him before he got up, for good measure.

"Ow," Roxas commented, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Where are my clothes?"

"I burned them," said Axel offhandedly, lying across the other bed as he put more fruit in his mouth. Roxas gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"Seriously, where are they?"

"In the garbage, burned up," Axel said again. "Go look."

"Axel..."

Axel shrugged innocently. "You didn't wake up, so I had to do it."

"Come on, just give me my clothes, okay?" Roxas said.

"I can't give you them, when they're in ashes," Axel stated. "Duh."

"Axel!" Roxas whined.

"Oh, good lord, you're a baby," Axel said. "Breakfast is here, if you hadn't noticed. Do you need a bib while I spoon-feed you?"

Roxas threw a pillow at Axel as he went to the dresser, chuckling. Roxas waited until he had some pants on to go and use the washroom. When he came back out, Axel was examining something small.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, taking some food.

"Chocolate, from the pillows, remember?" Axel said, showing it to Roxas. "I guess you put them away for later, but you never ate them."

"Oh, yeah," Roxas said, sitting down and eating his breakfast. "I forgot about that."

"Considering," Axel agreed, raising his eyebrow and giving Roxas a sly smile. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _I _almost forgot," Axel started. Roxas looked up. "Today we need to go get some clothes, since I'm guessing you're sick of the stuff we've got."

"But, you say that as though we're going to be here for a while..." said Roxas. Axel shrugged.

"Maybe we are."

Roxas bit his lip and shrugged as well. "Maybe," he repeated.

"Is that a good idea to you?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "Great, then we can go as soon as you're done, then." Roxas nodded once more.

It was a hot day, and there were lots of people out and about. Apparently, there was a Struggle Competition going on in the plaza, and Roxas wanted to go see what it was. Axel said they needed to go get clothes, while everyone was distracted with the competition, even though _he _had been wanting to see what the Struggle was all about the day before.

"Why don't we just mug somebody, and steal their clothes?" Roxas said. Axel stared at him, astounded that he would even say such a thing.

"Jeez, Roxas, even I'm not that bad," Axel said. "We don't even need that much - just buy a pair of jeans and a shirt or something. And let's hurry up."

With a final longing look at the crowds, Roxas trudged along beside Axel.

"Just mug someone," Axel was muttering to himself. Roxas folded his arms. "Honestly."

"So where are we even going?" Roxas said haughtily.

"A store," Axel responded.

"Yeah, where?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Clothing store," said Axel, stopping in front of a shop. "That was the plan."

Now that he thought about it, Roxas had never really had his own clothes before, much less bought them. How on earth did it work?

"Axel, what am I supposed to do?" He tried not to sound panicked as he trailed along behind Axel, going into the store. Everything smelled clean, there was soft music playing, and racks of clothes lined the walls.

"Go find something that you like," Axel told him, "And then go to her to pay for it." He pointed to the cashier behind the counter. Roxas gulped.

"I have to do it alone?" he said in a low voice, and Axel smirked.

"Yes, unless little baby here needs a supervisor," he answered. Frowning, Roxas set off to go and get some things by himself. There weren't that many people in the store, so Roxas didn't feel self-conscious checking out the different types of clothing.

Supposing that he would simply go with jeans, like Axel said, Roxas struggled to figure out which size he would fit into. Deducing for himself that the changing rooms were exactly that - rooms for changing in - he took three different pairs to see what would work best.

There was a full-length mirror in the dressing room, and Roxas realized how ridiculous he looked in the oversized strangers' clothes, and quickly found that the second option of jeans which he had picked out fit the best, and decided that he might as well buy one more pair.

As Roxas opened the door to leave, he saw Axel leaning against the wall, waiting for him. Axel grinned as soon as he saw Roxas come out. "Well, look who's all grown up," he commented. Roxas rolled his eyes again, a smile trying not to peek out from his mouth.

"Are you already done...?" Roxas asked, pointing at Axel's shopping bag hanging from his wrist.

"Pretty much," Axel replied. "Now, are you getting any tops?" He nodded his head at Roxas' shirt. "Unless, you know, you don't need them..."

"I'll get some," Roxas insisted, walking past him. He found a rack of shirts and held one up to his body, looking up at Axel, who had followed him, giving him a crafty gaze. "Am I irresistible?"

"Completely," Axel answered derisively. Leering at Roxas' defamed expression, Axel nodded his head. "Come on."

After they paid, they both went around the corner of the building. Axel raised his hand out in front of him, and then stopped, looking confused even at himself. Roxas tilted his head, curious, and Axel smiled, embarrassed. "I forgot that we can't use the Dark Corridors if we're not wearing the coats," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roxas chuckled, saying, "Silly." Axel knocked him on the head and began walking back to the hotel.

"So, now that that's done," Axel began, "What should we do now?"

Roxas began slowly blushing, walking closer to Axel so he could take his hand. Axel smiled knowingly. "I'm telling you, you're going to massacre your ability to walk," said Axel.

"It's not as bad anymore," Roxas answered quietly. "I'm walking right now."

"Yes, well I will see to that," replied Axel, making Roxas squeeze his hand, blushing harder, and glad that all the town's passersby had disappeared to the plaza by this point.

"And look, you now have these pretty clothes to wear afterwards," said Axel, holding up his bag.

"That is, if I put them on," Roxas mumbled.

"Oh, I _see_."

Roxas smiled to himself.

They reached the hotel, seeing that the lobby, too, was empty, and hurried to the elevator. Axel traced his finger lightly on Roxas' arm while they waited for the doors to open, making Roxas shiver in anticipation. The doors opened, and the two made haste to get the doors closed. Axel waited for the elevator to take them up a floor, and then hit the stop button. Roxas glanced at him in confusion, and then inhaled sharply when Axel put his hands on either side of him on the railing, pinning him to the wall. Axel leaned in close, kissing against Roxas' cheek. Axel had put his bag down on the floor, and Roxas did the same, letting the clothes drop. He put his hands on Axel's hips, tilting his head up for a kiss. Axel teasingly made sure that their lips never touched, even each time Roxas tried to lean forward. Soon, Roxas made an annoyed sound, tugging on Axel's shirt.

"What are we doing? Why did you stop the elevator?" Roxas asked, feeling Axel's hands slide up underneath his shirt. Axel began kissing at his neck, and Roxas hummed happily, wondering if they would get in trouble for staying in the elevator for so long.

"Axel, no," he feebly protested, when Axel started lifting his shirt up higher, one hand reaching up to caress his nipple, his tongue now moving in circles against his neck. "What if somebody comes..."

"Hopefully that will be you," Axel muttered, kissing up to Roxas' ear, making him giggle nervously.

"Axel..." Roxas said again, squirming. _Are we going to have sex in the elevator?!_

"Yeah?" Axel replied, moving his hands downward.

"Should we really be..." Roxas' eyes drooped when Axel's hand began to slip past the waistband of his pants. "Doing this...?"

"Nobody's going to come in," Axel murmured, pushing their faces together and kissing Roxas on the mouth finally.

"But-" Roxas began when he could speak.

Axel kissed him again, rubbing his hand up and down in Roxas' pants.

"Let's just go to the room," Roxas insisted, forcing himself not to get excited. "There's the... stuff."

"Mmm," Axel agreed. "The stuff."

"Y-You know what I mean," Roxas insisted. "Come on, please?"

"Fine," Axel whispered, punching the elevator button with his thumb.

They quickly arrived on their floor, grabbing their things and all but running to the room. Axel unlocked the door and threw in his bag of clothes, some of them tumbling out onto the floor, but he didn't really care that much. Roxas followed suit while Axel closed the door and locked it, before turning around and grabbing Roxas, lifting him off his feet. Smiling in surprise, Roxas wrapped himself around Axel's body, greeting Axel's lips to his own. Making sure Roxas was steady, Axel stumbled towards the closest bed, the one that they didn't use, dropping Roxas down backwards, who pulled him back down. Kissing, Axel pushed his knee up in between Roxas' legs, spreading them apart, and Roxas played along and wrapped his leg around Axel's waist.

The redhead then stopped for a second to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it, and leaning back down to sloppily kiss Roxas' mouth. Meanwhile, Roxas was unfastening his pants, as best he could in his position. Axel bit Roxas' lower lip gently, earning a whine in response. Roxas gripped Axel's back as Axel reached down into Roxas' pants again. They both made slight moans when Roxas' cock rose. Axel took him in his hand and began to stroke up and down, and Roxas gave a breathless moan.

"Where's our stuff?" Axel asked him, taking his hand away and leaning up on his elbows. Roxas pointed to the bed, and lo and behold, everything was scattered under the sheets. Axel grabbed their lube and syrup again, tossing it at Roxas. Then, Axel stood at Roxas' feet, and began yanking off Roxas' pants. Roxas wasn't wearing anything underneath, so he pulled off his shirt, and Axel undressed himself at the same time.

"We didn't finish all that," Axel said, gesturing to the syrup bottle. "Care to do the honors?"

Roxas took the syrup and popped the top. Axel clambered back on top. Both of their penises touching, Roxas wished Axel was inside of him, but apparently Axel wanted to fool around with the syrup beforehand. He was drizzling it across Roxas' chest, making it swirl over his nipples. There was still a lot left from the night before, and Roxas wondered how they would use it all in one sitting.

Axel opened his mouth and poked his tongue out, licking over the lines he had made all across Roxas' chest. He suckled on Roxas' nipple, pretending to just want the syrup, but Roxas hadn't been stimulated much yet and seemed to be enjoying it. Axel paused to look up at Roxas, kissing his chest. Roxas felt unnerved.

"Come on," Roxas moaned when Axel put a big glob of liquid sugar into his navel, and then leaned down to suck it all out. Axel wanted to smile. A rush came from Roxas' belly all the way up to the top of his head to the tip of his toes when Axel dipped his tongue into his belly button repeatedly, and Roxas grabbed Axel's hair. "Axel!" Roxas insisted impatiently.

Rising up, Axel raised an eyebrow at Roxas. "Calm down, babe," he told him, putting a finger over Roxas' lips. "I wanna take my sweet time with you."

"Please, just..." Roxas trailed off while Axel picked up one of Roxas' hands and began to suck on the ends of his fingers.

Axel looked expectantly at him for the rest of the sentence.

"Axel, please," he repeated.

"Please what?" Axel asked, taking the bottle again and pouring syrup over Roxas' penis, on his ballsack. Roxas was breathing heavier now.

Roxas moaned loudly when Axel took care of the syrup down below. "Please... fuck me!" he cried out.

Axel grabbed Roxas' balls, sitting up finally and giving Roxas a testy look. "You sure you want it, right now?" he demanded.

Roxas swallowed, nodding slightly. Axel sighed, wrapping his arms around Roxas' head, kissing him, Roxas placing his heels on Axel's hips. Hoping to get him to hurry up, Roxas tried lifting his hips off the bed, and Axel eventually pulled away, smirking, grabbing the lube and opening it. Now contented, Roxas put his toes daintily on Axel's shoulders, gazing up at him. Axel smiled back, rubbing some lube in between Roxas' legs, putting more on straight from the bottle, making sure everything was slippery. His fingers coated, Axel started pushing them in to Roxas a little bit, while squirting more lube onto Roxas' entrance. Roxas bit his lip when Axel oiled himself up, putting aside the bottle of KY Jelly and then grabbing Roxas' ankles. He pushed inside Roxas' asshole easily, pulling Roxas onto his cock by taking his knees and pulling him towards his body. Once he was buried inside of him, Axel leaned over Roxas, staring into his eyes as he started up a pace, thrusting inside of him evenly. Roxas' face heated up at Axel's endless gaze.

"Thank you," Roxas managed. Axel kissed him, thrusting in and out continuously, and Roxas moaned when he thought he felt Axel rubbing up against his prostate gland. Axel reached for Roxas' hand, taking it, and they both laced their fingers together. Roxas moaned lightly again, tightly wrapping his legs around Axel's waist, gripping his hand. Axel kissed the side of Roxas' mouth once, then again, concentrating on his rhythmic pattern and the staggered breath of his partner.

"I love you, Roxas," Axel murmured, kissing his cheek. Roxas turned his head so he could see Axel's eyes again, meeting his green stare, feeling full and empty at the same time.

"I love you... mmm..." He tried to move along with Axel, which helped, he found, although he felt awkward at first. Axel moaned, making Roxas cry out again, thrusting deeply inside of him, holding him tight and grasping his hand so hard, he hoped he didn't break it. Roxas' other hand was on Axel's back, nails digging into his skin. His cock was rubbing flush against Axel's stomach, wet with syrup and pre-come, pounding with blood. Axel's breath at his ear excited Roxas, and he cried out again.

"Roxas..." Axel breathed, nipping his earlobe, digging his knees into the mattress and thrusting over and over inside of Roxas. He felt like he was going to have an orgasm, he knew it.

When Axel did come, he did it soundlessly - breathlessly - and Roxas held him so tight it hurt a little. Axel's vice grip on Roxas' loosened as he softened up inside of him, who came a little after Axel, spurting all over Axel's stomach and his own, convulsing around Axel's penis, still inside of him. They both lay on the bed for a few minutes, Axel slipping out of Roxas; breathing against each other's hot, wet skin, not talking, Axel occassionally giving Roxas a kiss on his forehead or in his hair.

"Love you," Axel breathed, kissing Roxas on the mouth. He lovingly stroked his finger against Roxas' cheek, while Roxas watched him, looking sort of confused. Axel kissed him again, tenderly, lingering a little bit, pulling back and asking softly, "What's the matter?"

Roxas hesitated before he said, "That was different..."

Axel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like... before, it was really intense... but now, I don't know." Roxas averted his eyes. "I mean, at first we were just fooling around, right? And then..."

"Was it okay?" Axel asked, concerned.

"Yes," Roxas answered quickly, blushing. "But, it's not like it was bad, just... _different._"

"Well, you demanding to be fucked is definitely not a common occurence," he teased. Roxas blushed deeper.

"Yeah, but then I wasn't feeling like I was really being _fucked_." Roxas said it like a strange word. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"So what did it feel like?"

Roxas swallowed, trying to pick a word. "Like... something special, I guess."

Axel smiled. "You know what it means, to 'make love'?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"Well, a lot of people call sex 'making love'... which makes sense, right?" Axel stroked Roxas' cheek with his thumb. "But, sometimes that's because there's a difference: when you're having sex with just anybody or with someone that you love. So it _is _special."

"So then..." Roxas frowned. "Is making love not... dirty?" He winced.

"Well, it still is, per se," Axel said, grinning slightly. "As you can tell. But, just because you _begged _me to fuck you doesn't mean we aren't making love. I think that just reinforces the fact."

Roxas pouted. "Are you making fun of me...?"

Axel poked Roxas' nose. "Of course not!"

"Sure, Axel."

Axel kissed Roxas again. "So do you still feel like watching a Struggle tournament?"

"Oh, yeah." Roxas had forgotten about that matter. "Maybe."

"Unless you just feel like staying here, with me," Axel said, kissing Roxas on the nose.

"Well, I do feel like it," Roxas said, as Axel rolled off of him onto his side. "But... I still want to watch the competition..."

"Then we can."

Roxas turned over as well, slowly, lying against Axel's side. "But," he yawned, "I feel tired now."

Axel chuckled. "And hungry."

"And I have to use the bathroom."

"Interesting how _making love_ does that to you," Axel said. Roxas punched him lightly in the side.

"How about," Axel started, "We get cleaned up, order room service, and then go see the tournament if it's not over?"

"Will we have enough time?"

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it," Axel said. He patted Roxas on the arm. "So?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay." Roxas laid his head on Axel's shoulder.

"But, you're gonna have to get up, Roxas."

"I don't want to move," he groaned.

Axel rolled Roxas away, sitting up, and leaned down to kiss Roxas first before getting up and heading to the washroom. "Coming?" he called eventually, the shower already running. Roxas sighed, sitting up and feeling his muscles protest. Rubbing his hips, Roxas hoped his body would adjust to all the sex already, and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Axel was in the shower, washing down, and was startled a little when Roxas showed up. Roxas leaned tiredly against Axel's back as he finished, and then Axel turned around and shoved some soap into Roxas' hands. "Hurry up," Axel told him, and Roxas sighed again and began to wash himself down too.

When he got out of the shower, he was starving, and he saw Axel out in the room, looking at some of his munny; he seemed to be counting it. Axel was wearing a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and his boots (tucked under the pants of course) and his hair was all pulled back. Roxas had never seen Axel wear his hair like that, and thought it looked very nice. He went to get his discarded clothes, examining his pair of jeans and his t shirt.

"Weren't we getting room service?" Roxas asked, as he pulled on his jeans.

Axel turned to him. "That was the plan... But there's probably some really good places to eat in town... How does that sound?" He put his hands in his pockets.

Roxas pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Pretty sure I saw a sweet shop while I was out..." Axel continued.

"Sounds good," Roxas repeated. He sat down to put on his shoes.

Scratching the back of his neck, Axel went to wait by the door.

Roxas finally was ready, and made his way over to Axel, putting his hands in his pockets as well, habitually copying whatever Axel did. Axel reached one hand up though, standing in front of the door handle, and brushed his knuckles across Roxas' cheek. Roxas raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"You okay?" Axel asked. Roxas glanced away and then shrugged, nodding like it was obvious.

Axel ran his hand through Roxas' hair. "You sure?" he said.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem like there's something on your mind," Axel told him.

"I don't have to tell you every single thing that I'm thinking, you know," Roxas said. He shifted his weight. "Are we gonna go now?"

Axel quirked a corner of his mouth up in a small smile. "Yup." He put his finger under Roxas' chin to tilt his head up, giving him a sweet kiss. Then he reached behind himself and opened the door.

Feeling guilty, Roxas took his hand out of his pocket to hold Axel's hand. They went down the elevator together, and walked out to the town. It was only a little late, and now the pedestrians were lively, and Roxas started to feel a little better. Axel led them to the commons, where sounds from the Struggle competition could be heard, far off. "So what do you want to eat?" Axel asked. Roxas glanced up at him. "It looks like there are some cinnamon buns over there," he gestured with both their hands.

"Hmm..." Roxas inhaled, catching the scent of the bakery. He could smell the cinnamon and sweetness of the frosting, and his stomach encouraged him to walk closer. "Cinnamon buns. Yes, good."

Axel chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the back of Roxas' hand. "Have whatever you want."

They went over to the bakery, waiting in line. The guy behind the counter eyed the two of them, and Axel gave him a scuritinizing stare while smiling slightly. Nudging Roxas, he came to attention and stuttered, "Uh. Two cinnamon rolls...?" Roxas looked up to Axel for confirmation. Axel nodded, and Roxas repeated, "Yeah. Two, please."

The baristo boxed two of them, and wrapping it with a twine string, handed it over to Roxas. "Here you go," the young man told them, "Enjoy!" His voice was slightly high pitched and he gave Axel a kind glance before turning to the next customer. Axel blushed a little and hurried to pay.

Roxas carried the box while they walked around. "Now what?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets again.

"Anything you want to do?"

"Well, are we going to eat these?" Roxas lifted the box.

"Yes, please, I'm famished," Axel said. "Although... Want to watch the tournament, or competition, or whatever?"

Roxas nodded. "I hope it's not over yet."

"Doesn't sound like it," Axel said, and on cue, a cheer rose from the crowd.

Axel and Roxas untied the box, and discarded it after each taking their food. They walked towards the sandlot, their temporary meal disappearing quickly, and were met with a good-sized crowd. There was a stadium in the middle of the lot, and on it were two combattants fighting each other with what looked like baseball bats.

"Oh, _now _I know what the Struggle is," Axel realized. Roxas was very confused. "I think I've seen it before."

"What on earth are they doing?" Roxas wondered. Axel put the last bit of cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"Well, you see the pads they've got on, right?" Axel said. Roxas nodded. "That's their protective gear. Sad that we don't have any of that, I know."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, the little ball things stuck to their pads are like points, I would guess. But whichever opponent loses all of their coloured balls loses."

"Oh." Roxas frowned, finishing up his food. "That's really pointless."

Axel put his hands on his hips. "So we came all this way for _that_?" he demanded ironically.

Roxas couldn't help smiling a little. "Maybe."

Roxas was licking off his fingers as he gazed around the area. There were some food stands, children on their parents' or older siblings' shoulders, and other couples. Roxas felt a tinge of shock when his eyes met someone else's. Realizing immediately that it was someone familiar, Roxas stopped for a second to figure out who exactly this person was. Then he remembered - the blonde boy from the day before, who had been watching them as they bought ice cream. He was staring Roxas down, and it was making him discomforted. There was another boy next to him, too; a taller, more able-bodied teen with platinum-blonde hair hidden by a beanie. They were both looking at Roxas, and Roxas frowned, bringing his hand down. "What the..." he said.

"What?" Axel asked, distracted by the Struggle. He put his attention to Roxas and followed the direction where Roxas was staring. He frowned at the two boys watching them. "Someone you know?" he joked.

"Not at all," answered Roxas, looking away. "They're kind of creeping me out..."

"Let's go over here," Axel told him, narrowing his eyes with one last look at the two blondes across the lot, putting his hand on Roxas' shoulders and steering him away.

"What was that about?" said Axel when they were out of eyesight.

Roxas shrugged. "No idea." Why wouldn't they stop staring at him? "Whatever, though."

"If you say so..." Axel trailed off, staring straight ahead. There, hidden at the very back of the crowd, in the shadow from the sun, was a dark figure. They were clothed all in black, their face indiscernible, but they were standing there, looking right in their direction. Axel froze, reaching to tap Roxas' arm, hissing, "Roxas! Look."

Roxas did look, and he froze as well. His eyes widened, seeing the familiar coat, the design...

"Who is that?" Roxas hissed back. "Is it one of us?!"

Axel couldn't tell. "Let's get out of here," he said, taking Roxas' arm and turning in the opposite direction.

The two of them tried to seem casual as they hurried through the crowd, not looking back, but realizing too late that it was better to stay around other people than to be alone.

They made it to a deserted back lot, where there was garbage and weeds growing in the cobblestones. The sounds of the crowd had almost disappeared, and a lone seagull cawed above them. The sunlight was fading now. Axel and Roxas hid behind the wall, giving each other a look of panic.

"What if Saix sent someone to look for us?" Roxas whispered. "Or Xemnas... what if he's angry?" He gulped. Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Shh," Axel insisted. "Just calm down, okay?" He exhaled, putting a hand to his chin. "I won't say that Xemnas sending someone to look for us is a nonexistent idea," he told Roxas. "But, they probably didn't even recognize us. Besides, what if..." He paused.

"What if...?" Roxas said.

"Nevermind. I'm going to go look," Axel said. "Stay here." He walked away.

"Axel, no, wait!" Roxas pled, grabbing onto his arm. "What if they catch you?" He was hardly concerned about himself.

Axel turned around. "Roxas, I'll come right back, as long as you stay put." He took Roxas' hand away from his arm.

Roxas glanced at the plaza, eerily empty. "Well, hurry up." He let Axel go, backing into the lot again.

Axel went around the corner, looking calm. Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets, positive that someone was after them both. He paced around the plot, kicking stray stones nervously, waiting for Axel to come back. It felt like he was taking forever.

Roxas then heard footsteps making their way towards him. Half hoping it was Axel, and half fearing it was the mysterious figure in black, Roxas turned, ready to summon his Keyblade if need be, but that would be a drastic measure. Instead, Roxas saw three people coming towards him. He stood up straight, figuring they were just kids wanting to hang out in the backlot, and realized that they were sauntering towards him.

_It's them,_ Roxas saw; _those guys who were staring at me. _It was the two blondes, and another girl. Her hair was pale, too. _What's with all the flaxen teenagers? _Roxas wondered in the back of his mind.

"Hey there, princess," the shorter boy called. Roxas narrowed his eyes. _Princess?_ "How's it going?"

"How come you left the Struggle?" the other boy asked. "It was just getting better."

"Yeah, now that you'd showed up." The short blonde leered at him. His tone was incredibly mocking.

Roxas became wary. "What do you want?"

The trio was now coming a bit too close for Roxas' liking. He maintained a safe distance.

"We just want to get to know you," the smaller guy said. "You and your little boyfriend."

"Hayner, that guy's far from little..." The taller kid smiled widely at Roxas. "I'm sure _this _guy'd know all about that. Wouldn't ya, blondie?"

Roxas knew they were talking about Axel, and bristled, clenching his fists. "Shut up."

"Irate," the girl commented blandly. There was something creepy about her.

"You said it," the tall boy agreed.

"So, now that he's all alone, what are we gonna do?" the boy named Hayner asked the other two. Roxas flicked his eyes from them, back and forth.

"No one's around," the other boy noticed threateningly. They were now closing in. Roxas was getting backed into a corner.

"What do you _want_?" Roxas said again angrily. _What are they planning to do?_

"Sheesh, calm down," Hayner taunted, stepping close so they were face-to-face. "_Princess._"

Roxas let out an offended cry when Hayner shoved him. "Back off!" Roxas exclaimed. The other boy was coming close, while the pale girl almost stood guard, staring right at Roxas. Roxas met her gaze and swallowed in fear.

"Seifer, he's terrified!" Hayner told his companion. "Look at that face! Do it again!" He hit Roxas again, shoving him against the wall. "Do it again, gay boy."

"Get lost!" Roxas cried. _Where's Axel?!_

"Let's see if we can get him to scream louder than his pathetic boyfriend can make him," Seifer said, cracking his knuckles, and Roxas was ready to summon his weapon, as Hayner smiled with an evil plan.

Suddenly a voice called, "What the hell are you doing?" Roxas saw Axel storming towards them, and Hayner turned. "I said, _what the hell are you doing?_"

The three of them moved away at once, Hayner's expression falling and the blood draining from his face. Axel loomed over him dangerously, and Seifer went to his aid. "Oh, look," Seifer began, trying to intimidate Axel, but a burst of flame knocked him backwards. "God _damn it! _What the hell-?"

Axel shoved Hayner against a wall, who looked terrified this time. "What exactly is your sick issue?" Axel growled. "Get lost, and don't come back." He shoved Hayner away, who quickly fled.

"Retreat?" the girl asked Seifer, who was rubbing his scalded chest.

Roxas watched as Axel went over to Seifer, about to punch his face in. "You wanna call me pathetic again?" Axel asked. "Do it." He shoved Seifer, hard. "Do it!"

Roxas was fearing what Axel was going to do, and the girl was looking actually nervous. "What are you staring at?" Roxas demanded her. "Go!" She scampered off, exchanging a look with Seifer, who was beginning to sweat in anxiety.

"Don't you dare _ever_ come near him again," Axel warned. "If you do, I'll make sure to not be so _courteous_."

Seifer gulped, glancing at Roxas.

"Do you understand?" Axel asked.

Seifer nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Get out of my sight," Axel muttered, tossing Seifer away and shoving him to get him to go faster. "And stay away."

Axel waited until Seifer and his gang were long gone, before turning to Roxas. He looked concerned and apologetic. "Roxas..." he stepped forward. "Oh, my god." He hugged him to his chest. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" There was extreme panic in his tone.

"No, not really." Roxas had become strangely calm. "They just pushed me around a little..."

"They deserve to burn," Axel muttered in anger. He kissed the top of Roxas' head. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Yes, Axel," he said.

Axel sighed, squeezing Roxas tight. "Come on, let's go," he said softly, pulling away, putting his arm around Roxas protectively.

"Was there someone from the Organization following us?" Roxas asked dully, walking beside Axel.

"What? No-" Axel was still distracted. "No one was following us." He rubbed Roxas' arm. "Do you want anything? Anything at all?"

"No," said Roxas. "I just want to go back."

"I didn't want this to happen... I'm sorry, Roxas. God, that was awful."

"It's not your fault," Roxas told him.

"No, but I left," Axel muttered. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Roxas stopped walking, making Axel stop, too. They were in the middle of the street, but it didn't matter; Roxas leaned up on his toes and kissed Axel on the lips, forcing him to stop talking nonsense for a second. Roxas eventually leaned down again. "Come on," he told Axel, walking again. Axel hurried after him, a bit confused.

Axel led Roxas to their room, locking the door and closing the curtains on the window. Roxas kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to the bed, lying down quietly. Axel went to the phone and ordered some food, a small meal. Apparently Roxas' appetite wasn't the issue. Axel carefully watched his partner lying on the bed while he talked.

Roxas heard Axel hang up and begin to walk over to the bed. He was facing away from him, and Axel sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Roxas' shoulder. "Talk to me," Axel insisted, sure that he was feeling more concerned than even Roxas was. He resisted the urge to yell at Roxas, so long that he would say something.

"Why?" Roxas asked. He turned his head. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, why?" Axel said. "I can tell that you're upset." He crawled over Roxas to lay next to him.

Roxas shook his head. "I think I'm still just hungry," he murmured.

"Roxas," Axel reprimanded. "Just talk to me, please."

"About what? Why?"

"What did they even say to you?" Axel asked, peering intently, searching Roxas' eyes.

Roxas stared at the sheet. "It doesn't matter, Axel."

"Bull," Axel said, getting exasperated. "You can tell me."

Roxas swallowed, feeling that strange choking sensation in the back of his throat.

Axel waited, not wanting to push any further.

Then he started to notice that Roxas' chin was trembling, and he tutted. "Oh, Roxas," he sighed, seeing how Roxas had been keeping his eyes down to hide the tears waiting to spill out. Axel pulled Roxas towards him, wrapping his arms around him and feeling his body shake and heard his sobs start to escape.

It pained him to hear the soft wailings Roxas uttered into his chest, his shoulders wracking each time he sobbed. Axel stroked Roxas' soft hair, rubbing his back with his thumb gently as he whispered, "Shhh," over and over again. He felt very useless, and Roxas was sniveling all over his hoodie, and the crying was just so awful to hear.

"Shh, Roxas... Shhh..." Axel rubbed Roxas' back soothingly, as he sobbed again. "Please don't cry."

There was a knock on the door, and Roxas sniffled wetly. Axel told him, "I'll be right back," and slipped away, placing Roxas on the bed to get the door. He quickly took the food, wondering idly how much their bill was getting to now, and carried the tray to the other bed. After making sure the door was locked, Axel went back to Roxas, who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Axel sat next to him, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Roxas sniveled, and leaned his head against Axel's shoulder. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Axel denied firmly, wiping some of Roxas' tears away, which were replaced with more. "Stop doing that."

"Being stupid?" Roxas asked, laughing at himself, while a couple more tears fell. Axel shook his head.

"Stop being so self-depracating," Axel muttered, wiping the fresh tears off Roxas' chin. "Want a tissue?"

Roxas nodded.

Axel retrieved the box from the bathroom, letting Roxas clean himself up. Roxas crawled onto Axel's lap, and Axel cradled him, laying his cheek on top of Roxas' head. Roxas was quiet for a bit.

"They called me princess," he said. "And they called me gay boy."

Axel grit his teeth.

"What does that mean? They also talked about you." Roxas' cheeks flared at the memories.

"I want to go and take care of them so bad..." Axel muttered. He sounded so angry.

"It's not worth it, Axel..." Roxas said.

Axel sighed harshly, then tried calming himself by inhaling Roxas' scent. "You said they pushed you around," Axel stated, his voice unsteady.

"Yeah," Roxas replied quietly. "But then you came."

Axel closed his eyes. "Thank god I came back right then. But too late..."

"Axel, you just told _me_ to stop being self...depracating," Roxas told him. Axel laughed once.

"What does that mean, though, Axel?" Roxas eventually asked. "Is being gay something bad?"

Axel chewed on his lip. "Well..." He tried to organize a sentence. "A lot of people think that, Roxas."

Roxas felt another hot tear slip down his cheek. "What does it mean?"

"It just means that you love boys, but there's nothing wrong with that." Axel stopped. "Because, you do love me, and I am a boy... right?"

"I-I'm pretty sure you're a boy," Roxas answered, wiping his face, and feeling Axel's light laugh again.

"What I mean is, since we have sex together, _technically speaking, _according to those boys, you are gay."

"Oh." Roxas sniffed.

"Don't be ashamed though. Don't ever be ashamed." Axel kissed his hair. "You can't help who you are."

"I guess not..." Roxas said sadly. "Being a Nobody and all..."

Axel had no response. He only took Roxas' face in his hands, and softly kissed him.

"I love you," he said finally. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course." They kissed once more.

"Alright... You should eat something." Axel pecked Roxas' forehead and rubbed the back of his neck comfortingly. "I got some french fries for you, if you want them."

"Mm-hmm." Roxas got up, taking his tray of food over to the other bed and placing it in between himself and Axel. "Thanks," he said.

"My pleasure," Axel replied. He watched Roxas incognito while he nibbled at his french fries with lots of ketchup, looking like he was thinking, but not asking what it was that he was thinking about.

When they were done everything - the meal being very small for the both of them - Roxas said he felt full, and went to go and brush his teeth. Axel assumed that that meant Roxas was going to go to sleep, and in turn, washed his mouth out, and joined Roxas on the bed. Roxas was curled up, looking defeated. Axel laid next to him, wondering if he should talk, or anything.

"Do you feel up for it tonight?" Axel asked softly, not wanting to put Roxas out, and Roxas contemplated the idea of having any sex right now. "You can say no."

"But then you'll be disappointed," Roxas answered, and Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'll live," he responded.

Roxas snuggled close to Axel. "I think ... maybe not."

Axel put an arm around Roxas protectively. "Okay."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Axel smiled.

"Well, I am," Roxas said.

"Go to bed, babe," Axel whispered. "Have some good dreams..." He ran his fingers through Roxas' hair.

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling safer with Axel than with anybody else, the heat of his skin seeping into his own. "Goodnight, Axel," he mumbled.

"Night." Axel gave him a kiss on the head. Roxas fell asleep to the rhythm of Axel's hand brushing through his hair.


	5. The Storm

**It got weird near the end, but dont mimd that. even though i freaked myself out. oh well. isn't it funny though that whenever i wrote some of this chapter, it actually was raining? **

**also, happy akuroku month. yay**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Storm**_

The bed bounced slightly amongst its sturdiness, but there were no springs to make it squeak. There was a slit of pale light coming from between the curtains.

Roxas was sitting astride Axel, his hands splayed out over his chest, panting. Axel had just come inside of him, loosely holding Roxas' side, as Roxas himself slowed his body movements, closing his eyes and bowing his head. His legs felt weak from holding his weight up, but otherwise he felt anything but pain. Roxas rolled off of Axel, who was already falling back asleep.

Roxas stayed awake for a little while longer, not really tired anymore. Axel had turned over, facing away. Roxas laid close to him, draping his arm over Axel's shoulder. He heard birds start to sing back and forth outside the window.

* * *

Later, Roxas woke up and felt that he had become the little spoon again. Axel was holding him around the waist like a teddy bear. Yawning and stretching, Roxas paused when he heard a pattering sound. _Rain, _he thought. It was a soothing noise, and Roxas debated going back to sleep...

Suddenly, a deafening boom was heard, feeling like it shook Roxas' skull inside his head, and he yelped, flinging the covers over his head, covering his ears with the pillow. Axel jolted awake, sitting up, looking around in confusion. "What? What's going on?" he demanded. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Roxas...?"

Roxas was curled up in a ball next to Axel, who looked down. "Roxas?" he asked. "Was that you?"

"_Did you hear that_?" Roxas demanded loudly. Axel frowned, still half-asleep.

"Hear what?"

"That noise."

"Helpful." Axel looked around cautiously.

"It was like... an explosion," Roxas told him.

Just then, another boom sounded and Roxas flinched. "_That_!" he cried. "What is it?!"

Axel flopped back down on the bed, rubbing his forehead. "That's called thunder, Roxas..."

Roxas poked his head out. He frowned in the minimal light. "What?"

"Thunderstorm," Axel said, just as another clap reverberated. "That's what it sounds like to me."

"It's scary," Roxas said, scootching closer to Axel and hugging him. Axel sighed and reached down to sleepily pat Roxas' hair.

"Really?" Axel asked in amusement. He yawned.

"Yes, really," Roxas repeated. "It's so loud."

"Hmm..." Axel wanted to go back to sleep.

Roxas cuddled himself against Axel's body, laying his head on Axel's chest. He said, "Good morning, by the way."

Axel chuckled. "No shit," he muttered. "How did you sleep?"

Roxas blushed a little bit. "Better, after."

Axel rubbed Roxas' back lightly. "That's good..." he yawned again.

Another clap of thunder. Roxas tightened his hold around Axel.

"It's only thunder, Roxas," Axel said. "It's not going to hurt you."

"Sounds like it will," Roxas grumbled.

"Well, that's why you've got me to protect you," Axel told him. "So no fear."

Roxas settled down, only until there was more thunder. He sat up, looking at the window warily.

"Do we have breakfast?" Axel asked, stretching his arms out. Roxas kept an ear out for more thunder, and turned back to Axel in the meantime.

"Not yet," Roxas replied. "I don't know how the phone works..."

"Well, then, you definitely should learn," Axel said. Letting out a groan, Axel sat up. He smiled over at Roxas. "So, go to the phone."

Roxas got up, feeling open and exposed - for a reason; he was naked. He walked over to the phone on the dresser, picking it up, putting it to his ear. There was a dull noise coming from it.

"Okay, do you see the paper taped to the phone?" Axel asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Which number is for room service?"

"Uh... four," Roxas said, peering in the dim light.

"Okay, then press four."

Roxas pressed the button and heard a voice talking to him, telling him to hold on for a minute. Axel was getting up, cracking his back, sighing and then standing. Finally, someone came on the line and addressed Roxas. "Now what?" Roxas asked Axel, and the man on the other end asked, "Pardon?"

"Order some food," Axel said over his shoulder, pulling open the curtains. The window was covered in water droplets.

"Uh, sorry." Roxas tried to recall some of the food that they had eaten over the past few days... "Can we have some french toast and bacon?"

"And fruit salad," Axel called, flopping back down on the bed. Roxas completed the order, and then the man hung up. Roxas belatedly realized that he should put the phone back in its cradle.

Then the only sound was of the rain falling. So far, no thunder. Axel patted the bed beside him. "Come here," he said.

Roxas made his way back to the bed, quietly slipping in beside Axel. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, laying their bodies together. "How are you?" Axel asked him gently.

Roxas figured that he was referring to the events from the evening before. He sighed quietly, tracing a loose pattern with his finger on Axel's skin. "I'm alright," he said cautiously.

"Well, what was all that, last night?" Axel asked gently. "You woke me up, and then..." Roxas now knew that Axel meant when Roxas had finally shook Axel out of the cusp of sleep, kissing him intensely and forcing them to... 'make love.' Roxas wasn't even sure why he needed him so bad in that moment, but it was unexpected, and Roxas wasn't even prepared for it, but he had gone ahead anyway.

"I... I don't know," Roxas answered honestly. Axel squeezed the back of Roxas' neck in comfort. "I don't know."

"It's okay," Axel told him. "I just want to make sure that _you _are okay."

"I think so," Roxas said. He pushed his head up, wanting a kiss, and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want my morning breath?" he teased.

"I don't care," Roxas murmured, and leaned forward. Axel gently kissed him back. When their lips parted, Roxas looked at Axel, and said, "Do you want to-" but then there was an extremely loud burst of thunder, followed by a shock of lightning, flashing, scaring Roxas so much that he lost his train of thought and hid his face against Axel's chest. Axel chuckled warmly.

"Scared?" he asked him, rubbing Roxas' back. Roxas was clinging to him for dear life. "That was lightning."

"Like Larxene when she's angry," Roxas said.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes," he said. "The savage nymph."

Roxas tightened his hold when more thunder erupted from outside. "When will it stop?" Roxas whined.

"When it stops," Axel said. "Just block it out. Then it won't scare you anymore."

"Yeah, right-" Roxas' words turned into a moan of disdain when lightning flashed again, followed by rumbles of thunder.

Room service came in the next ten minutes, and Axel put his pants on to bring in the tray. Roxas wrapped himself up in a sheet, wearing it over his head like a hood to feel more protected. Axel placed his food in front of him, ordering Roxas to eat. Axel began abentmindedly eating his own food as well.

"You never finished your sentence," Axel told him. Roxas looked up with a confused expression. "Before," Axel clarified. "You said... 'Do you want to...' or 'Do you want...' something." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Um, I never said anything," Roxas said, going back to his food. "You're crazy."

Axel grinned. "You're embarrassed," he teased, playfully shoving Roxas on the arm. Roxas blushed, shoving food in his mouth so he didn't have to speak.

"But let me guess," Axel said thoughtfully, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as if in deep thought. "Do you want to... eat?" He frowned at Roxas now. "Nope. You had already ordered the food. Hmmm." Roxas tried to look nonchalant, but his blushing was giving it away.

"Do you want... to cuddle?" Axel guessed. "Hmm, nope, we were already cuddling." Roxas ground his teeth together. "Do you want to make out? But we were already kissing!"

"Your point?" Roxas grumbled.

"Well, what was the only other thing innocent little _Roxas _would want to do?" Axel said. He put a finger to his chin. "I just... can't put my finger on it."

"Great," Roxas said, trying to keep himself distracted.

"But... there is one thing," Axel said.

"Mmm," Roxas said, pushing the food around his plate.

"Just a tiny thing, really..."

"Well, it can't be that good, then."

Axel said, "Maybe - just _maybe_, though... Maybe Roxas wants to have sex?" His mouth hung open, as though in shock. "Could that be it?"

Roxas was flaming red now. "No," he muttered, and scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Oh, well, I doubt that," Axel said. "I really doubt it." He put his tray of food on the floor, removing Roxas' as well.

"I was eating that," Roxas protested, but not protesting enough, since he was leaning towards Axel, who was leaning towards him.

"So, did I guess right?" Axel murmured. Roxas was pushing the sheet off of his body, staring at Axel's lips.

"Um... yeah," Roxas breathed.

Axel crawled slowly towards Roxas. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised," he said. He backed Roxas until he was lying down. Axel leaned down, kissed Roxas hungrily.

"Your pants are still on," Roxas told Axel, who looked down, and then looked back at Roxas.

"Very nice observation," Axel told him. Roxas bit his lip, blushing again.

As Axel straightened up to undo his button and fly, an earth-shattering boom of thunder crashed through the sky, accompanied by some threatening lightning. Roxas jumped up, hugging Axel around the waist, staring out the window in fear. Axel blinked.

"A-Axel," he stammered. "I'm scared!"

Axel sighed in disappointment, putting his arms around Roxas. "I'm here," he said, deadpan.

Roxas hid his face against Axel, the rain outside rushing against the window viciously. Axel patted Roxas on the back.

"Well there goes the excitement," Axel commented.

Cringing when more thunder rattled the window with the rain, Roxas had no sign of moving from his position. Axel sat back, bringing Roxas with him, who sat in his lap.

The thunder stayed away for a while, only lightning flashing every now and then. The rain was not letting up, though. Axel tried to get Roxas in the mood again, running his thumb across Roxas' lips, who eventually kissed his fingers softly in response. Axel poked his finger through Roxas' lips, and Roxas looked up at Axel, running his tongue around his finger.

Axel moved his other hand downwards, down Roxas' back, grasping his ass. Roxas gasped, and to silence him, Axel put two fingers in his mouth, knuckle deep. His other hand was moving down underneath Roxas, massaging his anal entrance. Roxas moaned in appreciation, sucking Axel's fingers, coating them, until Axel pulled them out, and Roxas sat up on his knees, and Axel put his wet fingers down to carefully massage around Roxas' asshole, beginning to push his finger through.

Before that happened, more thunder startled Roxas, making him sit down, and making Axel sigh again, asking, "Is this ever going to happen?"

"Sorry," Roxas murmured, feeling awkward.

"Just focus on me," Axel told him, staring into his eyes. He pushed Roxas onto his back. "Focus on feeling." He moved down, spreading Roxas' legs apart and spitting on his ass. "Let me do the work."

Roxas closed his eyes and felt Axel tonguing around his private areas - not so private anymore - and desired to soon be making love to the sound of the rain. He opened his eyes when Axel's mouth had gone, seeing that Axel was grabbing their lube again. Without any instruction, Roxas turned over, pressing his face onto the mattress and raised his ass in the air.

Axel liked the sight, and slickened his hands, massaging Roxas again, pushing one finger into him and squirting the oil into Roxas' asshole, hearing Roxas make a tiny gasp. Axel covered Roxas' entire backside with lube, rubbing his ass cheeks and spreading them apart, sinking in one or two fingers at a time. Lightning flashed outside, but Axel saw that Roxas was too into it too notice now.

Axel undid his pants, pulling them down to his knees, and rubbed himself. He already had a hardon and scooted himself toward Roxas.

"Ready...?" he asked, and Roxas confirmed that he was indeed ready, so Axel took his own cock in his hand, using the other hand to spread apart Roxas' ass cheeks. He slid inside Roxas, moaning with bliss, grabbing Roxas' hips, pushing in deeper. Roxas moaned, feeling Axel's throbbing erection inside of his ass, filling inside of him as Axel thrusted back and forth, hard. Roxas cried out, gripping the sheet. Axel was thrusting in deep, holding Roxas' spread legs on either side of his hips, moaning each time he pounded in and out of him, harder and faster.

"_Axel!_" Roxas yelled, being rocked back and forth. His toes were spread, his hands gripping the sheet, his forehead digging into the mattress. Axel leaned down and placed kisses all over Roxas' shoulders. Thunder boomed and Roxas tensed up, making Axel groan.

Axel slowed his pace, not going as hard, and kissed the back of Roxas' neck. Roxas was arcing his body into Axel's, trying to move in sync. Axel paused, resting on his elbows, and matched up the hip rotations of his partner. They both moaned when their rhythms became one together, and kept an even pace. Axel grasped Roxas' clenched hand, threading his fingers through Roxas'.

"Axel, ahh-Axel..." Roxas whimpered. Axel was sucking on Roxas' neck, tickling him. "It's so good..."

Axel let out a soft noise against Roxas' skin, continuing the labored thrusting. The rain was spattering against the window, their background music. Axel nipped Roxas' neck lightly, making him whimper again, and Axel started to thrust faster.

Roxas gripped Axel's hand. Axel forced himself not to come already, holding back as he pumped faster, earning soft moans from Roxas each time he thrusted inside.

"Roxas, come on," Axel muttered near his ear. "Come, Roxas, come."

The moans were getting louder. Axel thrusted harder inside him. "Fuck," he groaned, feeling like he was about to explode.

But Roxas came first, crying out into the sheet, his back arching into Axel's front, toes splaying out. Axel got his release, pulling out and coming on Roxas' ass, uttering a final moan, before resting beside Roxas on the bed.

Lightning struck outside, crackling thunder followed. Roxas barely noticed; he drowsily opened his eyes and turned his head to Axel, who smiled at him with a certain smugness.

Axel stroked Roxas' hair. "Calmed down enough?" he asked. Roxas smiled slowly.

"We'll see," Roxas said. Axel got up, and Roxas lifted his head.

"You should use the washroom after you have sex, Roxas," Axel told him, heading there himself. "And take that advice, alright?"

"Why?" Roxas said, listening to the rain.

"Just take a god damn piss," Axel called, and Roxas raised an eyebrow. _Whatever you say. _

Roxas sat up, figuring he should take a bath, or a shower. Maybe Axel would like to join him, too.

As he walked to the washroom, Roxas realized that he felt that he had become a bit more mature over the past few days, for a reason he could not discern. Perhaps it was the fact that he had become more adult-like, or because he was sexually active; he couldn't tell what it was.

Seeing Axel smile at him made Roxas feel exuberant. _That is the person you love, Roxas, _he told himself. _However that may be. This is the person you make love with._

Axel always had the same thoughts about him, now. _There, smiling at you, is the person you make love to. You can sleep in the same bed. Hold hands. Kiss. There, standing and looking at you, is your lover. _

Axel turned to Roxas and examined himself. "Want to take a bath?" he asked, and Roxas looked down at himself, too, and laughed, nodding.

* * *

The bath was warm, and Axel's arms were safe, but the thunder now was threatening. Roxas huddled down in the water. If only the storm would stop, his mood would become brighter, too.

Axel was stuck thinking about the day before, and seriously contemplating going and finding the boys who had threatened Roxas, and burning them to the ground. There was also the mystery of the figure in the black coat, who had been watching them. It could have been anyone.

Roxas rested his cheek against Axel's chest, hugging him. Axel strayed from his thoughts for a moment to look down, playing with Roxas' hair. "I wish the thunder would go away," Roxas murmured. Axel leaned his head in his hand and smiled.

"Just wait," Axel told him. He went back to fiddling Roxas' hair between his fingers and wondering about how Roxas must be feeling, while Roxas sat up, swirling water boredly.

More thunder boomed, and Roxas winced. He tried not to let it scare him as much as it did, but he couldn't help it; he may be able to fight gigantic Heartless, but thunder terrified him.

"I wonder what Xion is up to," Roxas wondered. Axel looked at him. "Do you think she's worried?"

"Oh." Axel felt somehow guilty. "I'm sure she is." _Maybe... was it Xion who was watching us?_

Roxas now looked sad and thoughtful at the same time, and Axel tried to think of a subject of conversation.

"Axel... how long do you think we're gonna be here?"

Axel frowned. Roxas was looking into the water, and he looked slightly upset, or concerned, or something like that.

Axel tried to think of a response as Roxas went over to him, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and resting his chin on Axel's shoulder, while Axel held him and kissed softly on his neck. What did Roxas mean by that? He kept asking that question, but this time he said it as though they didn't have time left anymore.

"How did we even get here?" Roxas murmured. Axel rubbed Roxas' back, kissing his shoulder distractedly. Thunder in the distance. Roxas cowered against Axel, who held him tightly.

"Why?" Axel finally asked in answer.

"I just want to know," Roxas said. "That's all..."

"Well, I can't give you an answer," Axel said. He traced his fingers down Roxas' spine. "Sorry."

Roxas kissed Axel on the neck this time. Axel pushed Roxas away so they were at eye level, placing his hand underneath Roxas' chin and looking him in his blue eyes.

"The last thing I want," Axel began softly, trying to maintain composure since he was always getting told off for his apparently 'hokey' speeches, "is for you to ever have to worry." Roxas smiled shyly. "So don't worry, Roxas."

"I won't," he lied, and Axel pressed their lips together. Yet another thunder clap shocked Roxas, and Axel smiled at his fearful expression.

"And don't be so scared, either," Axel told him, ruffling Roxas' hair. "I'm here."

"I can't help it," Roxas said, huddling down against Axel. "It's scary."

"You're weird," Axel told him.

After their bath, Roxas went and searched for the lollipops that Axel had bought the other day, taking one and ripping off the packaging. He joined Axel on the bed, who looked distraught when Roxas put the sucker in his mouth.

"We were gonna use those," Axel complained, and Roxas frowned at him. "Not eat them."

"I don't care," Roxas said right before more lightning flashed. He cringed. "Order some food," he commanded.

"_You _order the food," Axel said, laying back on the pillows. "Sheesh, I'm not your servant."

"Now what?" Roxas asked after a few minutes of listening to the rain. Axel looked bored to death.

Axel smiled and patted his lap, to which Roxas shook his head at coyly.

"I think," Axel put a hand to his chest, "I just felt my heart break."

Raising his eyebrow at Axel's sarcasm, Roxas swallowed the last bit of his strawberry-flavored lollipop. "Very funny."

"It's not funny, it's saddening," Axel said. Roxas was crawling over towards him anyway.

He laid down on top of Axel, who began to drag his fingers back and forth over Roxas' back.

"Anything you need?" Axel asked. Roxas looked up at him. "Do you want anything?"

"Like what?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'll go get it for you, if you'd like."

Roxas smiled. "Really...?"

"Although I don't fancy the rain," Axel said, "I'll do it anyway."

"Could you get me something yummy?" Roxas asked, sitting up on Axel's lap.

"You look delicious, sitting right here," Axel said with a wink.

Roxas tried not to smile as he continued, "I'm serious. Get more cinnamon rolls."

"I don't know if that shop is even open," Axel said. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Will you check?"

"_Yes, _I will check, just for you." Axel tweaked Roxas' nose.

Roxas curled up under the sheet as Axel got dressed. "What if you get struck by lightning...?" Roxas suddenly wondered in apprehension. Axel turned back to look at him as he zipped up.

"Well, I'm guessing that I would die," Axel said mildly, glancing out the window. "But it doesn't look too bad out. I don't think you need to worry." He smiled warmly.

Roxas watched him with a tense frown. Axel put his boots on and told Roxas, "I won't be long."

"Wait," Roxas said, sitting up. "Come here." He smiled shyly as Axel walked over, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Roxas raised his head up, and Axel obediently leaned down to kiss him. "Alright, sit tight," Axel told him, and he kissed Roxas again before turning to go. Roxas bundled up in the blankets, his stomach already beginning to turn as he was left alone with the thunder storm.

* * *

Axel shook out the umbrella he had picked up at the corner store, water droplets sprinkling across the carpet. "I'm back," he called. The room was lit, but Roxas wasn't in it.

"Roxas?" Axel called, closing the umbrella, leaning it against the wall. He carried the bag with cinnamon rolls in it with him. "Roxas...?" His tone became worried.

While Roxas had been worried about Axel getting burnt to a crisp by a lightning bolt, Axel had been more concerned of being caught and taken away by Saix, or worse. Before Axel began to panic, he heard, "Over here," from the corner. Confused, Axel saw that their bed had been pushed sideways, and walking over he could see that Roxas was huddled up, wearing his hoodie, much too big on Roxas, and hiding.

"Roxas, what are you doing...?" Axel asked. He set the box inside the bag down on the bed.

"Thunder," Roxas whimpered. Axel put his hands on his hips, smiling with affection and exasperation at Roxas.

"Come on, you," Axel said, reaching his hand down. Roxas took it and stood up. He had also put some jeans on. "I got your cinnamon roll things."

Roxas gave Axel a hug in thanks. Axel said apologetically, "I'm all wet," but Roxas held tighter, and Axel rubbed his back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Roxas nodded against Axel's chest, and Axel pushed Roxas back to make him sit down on the bed.

"Here, they're all yours," Axel said, pulling out the box of sweets and handing it to Roxas. He tugged off his damp shirt. "Hopefully they didn't get soggy," he said, smiling crookedly.

Roxas opened the box and examined one. "They seem okay," he observed.

Axel tugged off his boots and sat down next to Roxas. "Good." He took a piece off the bun and popped it in his mouth.

Roxas put the cinnamon roll back in the box, wiping his fingers off on the bed and then put his chin in his hands.

Axel tugged on his hoodie. "Cute," he commented. Roxas smiled slightly. "Big enough?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. Axel watched him carefully, frowning in concern at Roxas' withdrawn attitude.

Axel didn't know what to say, so he started yammering again. "I had to pick up an umbrella, cause otherwise I would have been soaked. But I didn't get hit by lightning, so that's a plus. The cinnamon buns weren't baked fresh, either, they're a day old, but that's okay, huh? I even got hit on by the guy behind the counter... he was looking at me weird yesterday." Axel glanced at Roxas, who hadn't moved from his position. Axel rubbed the back of his own neck awkwardly. "Anyway..."

Roxas leaned his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel looked down at him. "Tired?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, and Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Are you okay, Roxas?" he asked softly. "Seriously?"

"I guess," Roxas said. Axel squeezed his shoulder.

"What is it about?"

"Just those guys." Roxas shook his head, sitting up again. "Oh well. I should forget about them."

As Axel opened his mouth to speak, a giant drumroll of thunder exploded and lightning illuminated the room, only to thrust it into blackness. It was silent, save the rain on the window, and the wind, and Roxas tried to see in front of him. It was just as dark as when they had first arrived.

"Wh-what happened?" Roxas asked, feeling Axel's arms circle around him.

"Power failure," Axel informed him. "It happens all the time."

"I can't see," said Roxas.

"Me neither," Axel replied, hoping that Roxas' mind was off of the previous subject now. He felt his thumb around Roxas' face, feeling his lips, and he bent to kiss him.

Roxas laughed slightly in the dark, feeling Axel's tongue tickling against his own. Axel's hand was slipping up under the hoodie, and Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"Wanna have sex?" Axel whispered against Roxas' lips, and Roxas' face heated up again. Axel took the answer for a yes, as Roxas was rising up on his knees, straddling Axel's hips and kissing more fervently. Axel tugged the sweater over Roxas' head, feeling bare skin, and he laid backwards on the bed. Roxas leaned down, trying to find Axel's mouth again. Axel was groping Roxas' butt.

Roxas' mood had changed so swiftly, Axel was astonished. Axel stopped the kissing, shoving his fingers inside of Roxas' mouth again. Roxas moaned against him, giving Axel a boner, and he worked at undoing his pants one-handed.

Roxas was breathless when Axel pulled down Roxas' jeans suddenly, then when he took out his fingers and reached down behind Roxas to force one finger inside. Roxas cried out, partially in pain. Axel seemed to disregard it.

Gritting his teeth when Axel forced through his other finger, Roxas wanted to change his position. He wanted Axel to go find the lube, or something. It was dark, which wasn't helping.

"Axel, wait," Roxas said, being flipped onto his stomach. Axel had Roxas' wrists locked together with one hand, and was going too fast. "Wait," Roxas tried again.

Axel didn't understand why he needed Roxas so much at that particular point in time. He wasn't even listening to him. He felt beside himself. _Be gentle with this boy, you're going to hurt him, _his mind told him. Axel gripped Roxas' wrists so tight that he heard Roxas whimper a little, and that sound alone cleared his senses.

Axel loosened his hold, kissing tenderly on Roxas' shoulder, moving off of him to take off Roxas' pants.

_What was that? _Roxas wondered to himself, exhaling silently as Axel spread his legs to run his tongue over Roxas' balls, up to his asshole. Roxas grasped the sheet with his hands and gasped softly as Axel softened him up.

Lightning struck once, and Roxas finally got a glimpse of the room again. Axel's rhythmic licking was hypnotic, and Roxas focused on that, feeling Axel slip a finger past Roxas' anus, sliding deeper. Axel made a _come hither _gesture with his finger, while inside him, and Roxas cried out, knowing what Axel was searching for. Roxas' dick was leaking pre come, and he shivered when Axel stroked inside him again, still licking his ass at the same time.

"Here, Roxy," Axel said when he pulled away, turning Roxas over. Roxas figured he would need to suck Axel's cock, and as he guessed, when he sat up, Axel led him to it.

While Roxas was still trying to catch his breath afterward, Axel made him lie on his stomach again, grabbing Roxas' knee and lifting it, spreading his legs and leading himself in. He pushed himself inside, and now Roxas was laying on his side; Axel put Roxas' knee over the crook in his own elbow, and laid over top him, thrusting into him. Roxas still felt it was too dry, but took it anyway. Axel gave little breathless exhales in Roxas' ear each time he thrusted in.

Thunder crackled. Roxas was caught in Axel's hold. He grasped sheets in his fingers, feeling Axel thrusting into his ass, making sounds in his ear. Roxas was panting when Axel pulled his cock out of Roxas. Roxas turned over, and lightning flashed, illuminating the room. Axel was sitting down, and grabbed Roxas' arm to bring him over. Roxas understood now; more thunder crackled as they both helped guide each other together once again; and now Roxas was sitting on Axel's cock, his legs wrapped around his waist. Axel started stroking Roxas' own erection, and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Roxas started moving up and down, like before - that morning. It was a little more difficult because he didn't have much leverage, but he tried his best.

Roxas pushed Axel down backwards. Axel brought Roxas down with him, his hands behind Roxas' neck, still kissing. Roxas moved his hips up and down slowly, langoriously. Axel was doing the same, gyrating his hips at the same pace as Roxas. Roxas breathed against Axel's forehead as Axel moved his mouth to Roxas' neck, under his jawline, sucking on the skin.

Roxas dug his nails into Axel's arms; Axel raised his hips and bent his legs, so Roxas could still move on him, which he did, taking control. It was a little hard for him, but he set up a rhythm. Axel went back to kissing Roxas' mouth as he knew a hickey would show up no problem on his neck.

They both continued their slow rhythm, and all too soon, Axel came inside of Roxas, exhaling quietly against his cheek, and Roxas reached down to hold his penis, and rub it so that he ejaculated on his partner's stomach.

The sound of the rain was calming, making Roxas feel tired. Axel was running his hand up Roxas' stomach, his breathing pattern now slowing. Roxas bent down to kiss Axel again, and he felt Axel slip out of him as he did. Axel reached a hand up to hold Roxas' face, kissing him back.

Roxas laid down beside Axel. "Will the power come back on soon?" Roxas whispered.

"Yeah," replied Axel, stroking Roxas' hair. Roxas closed his eyes.

Axel wondered if he should be concerned about his behavior just earlier; he could have hurt Roxas if he had just kept going. He wanted to ask Roxas if he had scared him, but Roxas now had gotten relaxed against Axel's side, and he didn't want to disturb him. _Besides, _he told himself, _you _didn't _hurt him, and now everything's fine. So stop thinking about it._

But Axel couldn't help but realize that he was still angry about the day before, and he felt extremely guilty to admit that he almost took his anger out on Roxas - which would not have ended well, at all. Axel made a fist with his hand, gritting his teeth.

_I wouldn't have called it dominance, exactly... _he thought to himself. _It could have been horrible. _He remembered how Roxas had told him to hold on, his voice getting more panicked, while Axel simply _ignored _him and almost took advantage -

Axel resisted the urge to slap himself across the face. Roxas was falling asleep, holding onto Axel's arm, his mind now taken away from the thunder and lightning which was scaring him. Axel focused on Roxas, who he had _not _hurt, who was content (he hoped).

Trying to keep his thoughts from scurrying to places they shouldn't go, Axel tried to take a nap, too.

It wasn't long before the lights glaringly flickered back on. Roxas and Axel both groaned in the sudden brightness. Roxas reached up to rub his eyes and Axel sat up, muttering, "Looks like the power's on..."

Roxas sat up next to him, still squinting slightly, and Axel smiled hesitantly at him. Roxas put his face forward to kiss him. Axel kissed him back, softly, putting his hand up to cup Roxas' cheek.

They parted, Axel rubbing his thumb against Roxas' skin. "How do you feel?" Axel asked, peering intently at him.

"Alright," Roxas responded, raising an eyebrow. "You?"

"I'm alright, too," Axel said. He gave Roxas a lopsided smile. "Anyway."

Roxas curled up against Axel's side. The rain still relentlessly pattered on. Axel felt tired now, and he wanted the lights to go off again so he could sleep. Soon Roxas got up, reaching over for the box of sweets which had been tossed away while they were having sex. Axel stretched his arms over his head and watched Roxas sit back beside him, opening up the box and picking one of the cinnamon rolls. He placed the box back down and began picking off bits of the food to put in his mouth.

"Do you think it'll stop raining?" Roxas finally wondered. Axel glanced at the window.

"Doesn't seem like it," he answered, petting through Roxas' hair. The boy nibbled on the pastry. "Were you wanting to go out?"

"Not really," Roxas said. He put away the food and pushed it away, laying back against Axel's side. Axel draped his arm around Roxas' frame, continuing to run his fingers through his hair.

Axel felt the need to say something, but he also wondered if Roxas just wanted some peace and quiet. At least he wasn't jumpy anymore each time thunder rumbled or lightning struck.

"I'm going to turn the lights out," Axel said, getting up and walking over to the switch. Roxas laid down in the bed, pulling the blankets over himself. Axel turned the lights out and crawled under the covers with Roxas once he got back to bed. Axel entwined their fingers again, finding his hand in the dark under the sheet, feeling somehow exhausted after a long day of doing nothing.

Roxas was starting to drift off now, although he hardly had a full stomach. He just hoped he could get to sleep to the sound of the rain, even with the thunder.

"Roxas," he heard Axel say beside him. He grunted in response.

Axel spoke. "What would you do if we can't stay here?"

Roxas opened his eyes, making out Axel's slight outline in the light from the window. "What are you talking about..." he began quietly.

"I mean, just what if. Because you know it's got to happen eventually, right?"

Roxas swallowed. _I don't want to leave. _"Yeah..." he said in a small voice.

"What will you do when that happens?" Axel repeated.

Roxas held Axel's hand firmly, trying to think of what he hadn't wanted to think about. "What do you mean, Axel?" he asked.

"I mean... will anything change?"

"With - with what?"

"With... us."

It was quiet, the noises outside seeming too loud. Roxas felt this strange sensation in his belly, not a good one, and it made him feel a little sick. "Of course it won't change anything. Why would it?" he said.

Axel wanted to sigh slowly. "No, you're right," he lied. "I just want to make sure, with you."

Roxas smiled to himself. "Thanks."

Axel smiled too, only with slight affliction.


	6. The Thoughts

_Chapter Six: The Thoughts_

When Axel kissed him, it was fiery, passionate, firm and gentle, soft and slightly moist at times - Roxas always wanted to be kissing Axel, because for some reason those lips felt familiar, the action was known to him now and a kiss on the lips was the physical gesture of _I love you._ Roxas knew that when Axel kissed him first, if _he_ initiated their kiss, it reminded him in the back of his mind somewhere that Axel wanted to kiss him, he wanted _him;_ for some reason Roxas needed that reminder often, perhaps because he knew deep down that a Nobody could not, and was not supposed to love.

Yet for all that talk about empty chests, cavities without one powerful thing - a heart - and the fact that they hardly existed in the first place, they both found it hard to believe. It felt, on more than one level, that they certainly existed when they touched each other, looked into the other's eyes, saw the others' smile, laid their lips on the others' skin. It felt like there was a warmth, something blooming inside of themselves when they joined together and made love or said the words out loud; if it wasn't an emotion, if it wasn't pretend, then what was it? It was not _nothing_.

Roxas wanted to kiss Axel at that moment, but Axel was not there. The youth's fingers clenched the sheet fabric in replacement for his partner's hand; but there wasn't the comforting warmth in between his fingers to make him feel unabandoned. The room, too, was dark and it set the tone for whatever mood Roxas had.

He'd been a bit shocked to look up to see a black-clothed figure standing over him on the bed, but even with the hood up, he would know Axel anywhere. Earlier (he didn't know how much time had passed since then) Axel had adorned the uniform again hiding himself in case he would be seen. The plan he had was to search everywhere in Twilight Town to make sure that no one was following them. It was as though their freakish and unnannounced arrival at the town was becoming an escape for the two of them - when Roxas had mentioned running away, it had definitely sparked some thing in Axel's mind, something he couldn't stop thinking about.

Roxas had been forced to stay behind, because at least if Axel was caught, and who knows what else, Roxas wouldn't have to face the same fate. Roxas had been more worried about someone finding Axel than someone coming to the hotel and finding him there, alone, while Axel was out. Plus, Roxas did not even want to entertain the idea of Axel being turned into a Dusk, if that would be the case. He'd started to cry once Axel turned for the door (using a Dark Corridor would be too risky) and had made Axel stall for as long as possible before having to let him go.

As more and more time passed since the redhead's departure, Roxas became increasingly worried - despite however many times he'd been told he was unable to do so - and honestly almost got up and left. He couldn't bear it any longer.

It wasn't just because he didn't have Axel there for comfort, or to hold him and kiss him. He felt like he was going to throw up because he didn't know where Axel was, or what he was doing. His thoughts obviously turned to the worst possible outcomes, all of which didn't aid Roxas' cause.

Sometimes he had to remind himself, though: this was Axel he was thinking about. Axel knew very well how to defend himself, if he needed to. Besides, if anything went awry, Axel would find some way to warn Roxas as well.

He felt too sick to eat, and didn't sleep. It was now well past dark. Axel would never be spotted - at least to those whose eyes were weak against the night.

It was extremely quiet, the only sounds the faint breeze outside the window or the train going by, and Roxas' breathing. He'd stopped shedding tears and instead stared across at the other bed, remembering the first night when Axel had been lying back casually, until, that is, he'd confessed in front of Roxas and left.

_Too bad that now, he's actually gone. _Roxas shut his eyes and rested his forehead on his drawn-up knees.

_One thing that I really want to know is... why are we even here? _

That simple question had been bugging him every day that passed. Neither of them knew the answer to it.

Axel's mind turned to the reasoning of some kind of test, maybe to see if they actually would run, or come back to the Organization. Roxas thought it was all a big dream, or something, or they were under some spell and imagined it all. That only put Roxas out of sorts. He wanted to believe that, no matter what reason, this was real. How could it not be?

He got up, used the washroom. Paced. His bare feet shuffled quietly on the carpet. Still no sign of Axel.

Roxas sat back on the bed, staring at his hands, which were twisting around each other incessantly. _Come back, please come back, please come back, please come back-_

There was the sound of a door unlocking. Roxas tensed, turning his head. He waited for his chance to pull out his Keyblade; the door opened - in came a figure...

"Roxas, it's me, it's me," Axel was whispering furiously, seeing Roxas jump up in a posture of defense, hand out, reaching for the Keyblade to come at his command. Immediately Roxas' stomach did a somersault, seeing Axel pulling back his hood, shutting and locking the door; the tension and worry practically all but drained from Roxas's mind and body, but not yet, and he flung himself at his partner, who caught him and held him to his body, so close, so tight.

"Roxas," Axel breathed, locking his gloved fingers in the blonde hair. Roxas whimpered, nails digging into the coat, on his toes, gripping Axel's frame hard.

"Axel," Roxas said, and felt his arms squeeze around him tighter. Then, right away, Axel reached and cupped Roxas's face, tilting his head up and kissing him. It was very rough - very insistent. Roxas was gasping for breath when they finally parted, now the anxiety was coming back to him. "Axel?"

Axel placed a now very tender kiss on Roxas's forehead, lingering. Roxas closed his eyes. Axel had one of his hands. His were warm.

"Was there anyone -?" Roxas began, when Axel pulled away to look down at him. They stood in the middle of the room between the beds. Axel shook his head slowly. Roxas let out a silent, shaky breath. "So..."

"I sent a few - well, just to be cautious - a few Assassin Nobodies out around the town to kind of scout. Like, just to be careful." Axel was stroking Roxas's face, who leaned into his touch. "But I didn't put too many, so it's not obvious that we're here." Roxas nodded.

Axel brought him into his arms again, resting Roxas's head against his chest. The coat chains and zipper was pressing into Roxas's face, but he didn't care. "How about you?" Axel whispered. "No one came here, did they?"

"No," Roxas replied, just as quiet. "It's just me."

They kissed again, softer this time. That was the kind of kiss which made Roxas's insides twist and feel as though there were fire crackers in his chest. It was purely silent, save the rustling of fabric. Soon Axel was pulling off Roxas's shirt, and Roxas was unchaining Axel's coat, unzipping it, and they tumbled back onto the bed, Axel on top of Roxas, both of them still kissing in between undoing their pants. Roxas's hands were surprisingly cool, so Axel took them in his own and rubbed them together as he panted against Roxas's mouth. Roxas had his pants pulled down just enough so Axel could enter him.

"Don't go again," Roxas suddenly ordered, in a quiet voice, but something about his tone was an assertiveness that Axel had hardly ever heard before. Axel opened his eyes, still clasping Roxas's hands, and looked at him.

"I won't," Axel assured. He reached one hand down to steady his cock.

"You have to promise," Roxas insisted. He was whispering again. He felt Axel poking against him. "Promise."

Axel brought his gaze back to Roxas's. They were close enough that in the dark, with the moonlight against them, he could see his blue eyes, which appeared gray in the light, watching his, pleading that he would promise - _he must promise._

"I won't leave you, unless you want me to." Axel hoped that was what Roxas wanted to hear. The boy frowned and Axel swallowed.

"Why would I want you to?" he asked.

Axel rested his forehead against Roxas's, closing his eyes briefly. "I hope you won't," he whispered back, steadying Roxas's hips so he could penetrate him, "but if you want me to stay, I will. I promise."

Roxas laid his head back on the blanket as Axel started his motions, holding his hand like it was his very life essence.

_I will stay._

* * *

Roxas was asleep. His breathing was even, his body relaxed, safe, against Axel's.

On the contrary, Axel couldn't sleep. He kept thinking - about that night, about Roxas's words - about everything. Hearing Roxas telling him, ordering him to stay with him made Axel feel guilty and abashed at having left him alone in the building, in the room, susceptible to any threat. Then again, maybe Axel was just overthinking. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, stretching his legs out. It must be early morning by now.

But, he considered, if he hadn't gone out to check around, and make sure that they _weren't _being followed, then they both would have been cooped up in this god-forsaken hotel room and never have been brave enough to leave after that (maybe). Roxas would not be making Z's with as much ease as he was right now and Axel would not feel content at the sight of Roxas's relief. Right?

He gently turned over, away from Roxas, so not to wake him. Now it was pure dark in the room.

Still, the image of a black-cloaked person staring at them from across the sandlot still burned in his memory, still... concerned him. Axel knew if they went back to the Organization what would happen. He knew.

Axel felt Roxas shift in his sleep, press flush against his bare back, and felt the oddest twinge in his... chest? Stomach? He relished the comfort of his lover, this person he loved, with or without a heart, feeling him breathe, alive, asleep, blissfully unaware, against him. Maybe Roxas was having a nice dream. Axel could only hope so.

* * *

A bird was tweeting outside the window when Roxas woke up. Slowly, he recollected the events of the previous night and turned his head, to see Axel lying beside him. His eyes were closed, one arm tucked underneath the pillows, lips slightly parted, his breathing deep. Roxas smiled a little bit to himself, knowing that Axel must be tired, and laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

He too went over everything that had happened the night before. He was more than relieved that Axel was lying there beside him. Seeing him come through the door was such a simple thing -even though he did it all the time - it always made Roxas... well, _feel_ something. It was like he was jumping for joy, but only in his head; or his heart.

He sat up, rolled his shoulders, which cracked, and looked at the sunlight shining in the room. He leaned over and very delicately kissed Axel's cheek, and then slipped quietly out of bed and went about his business.

Afterward, Roxas was sitting back in bed with a bowl of soup with crackers and bread and was taking small little spoonfuls as the sun began to fill the room now. Axel was waking up, but taking a while to do so. Each time he started to be pulled back into consciousness he dozed off again. Roxas waited, playing around with his food.

He realized that he was bored. Yes, even among all the other things he and Axel had been doing - most of them namely being sexual activities - he was actually bored. That didn't mean he was unhappy. He was very much not so.

He needed something to do, somewhere to go. Being confined did not suit him; being stuck in between four walls for long enough would drive Roxas insane. It would be even more crazy to admit that he might, if even a little bit, missed doing his missions in the Organization. He knew that he probably just missed Xion, missed the three of them going to the clock tower after work. Roxas smiled at the memory. What was Xion doing now?

The thoughts were disturbed as Axel rolled over, onto his back, groaning. He had his arm across his face, as if he was in agony at having to have woken up. Roxas continued eating his soup. "Morning," he said.

Axel dragged his arm away and watched as Roxas brought up another spoonful to his mouth, who caught Axel looking and smiled. The redhead reached an arm out to him, beckoning. Roxas took his hand but stayed where he was. "Come 'ere," Axel murmured. His eyes still looked sleepy.

"I'm eating," Roxas pointed. Axel said, "Put it away." How could Axel be so convincing without even trying? Roxas pouted at him, and finally grabbed his tray and placed it on the floor. He crawled back over across the sheets, draping himself on top of Axel's body. Axel wrapped his legs around Roxas's, who was reaching for his hand to entwine their fingers. Roxas kissed him sweetly. Axel could convince him to cuddle no matter what because he loved him, that's why.

After a couple more kisses Axel smiled back at Roxas, putting his hand in his messy morning hair and rubbing his fingertips around. He imagined Roxas purring like a cat when he shut his eyes and mouth stayed in a small smile - the image was reinforced when Roxas gripped Axel's shoulder and his nails pricked into his skin, like a cat making bread. Axel couldn't help chuckling, and Roxas opened his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, placing a finger on Axel's chin.

Axel stared back. "You," he said, raising his eyebrows, daring Roxas to get offended.

"I see," said Roxas adamantly. He raised his eyebrows too, mimicking Axel. "What's so funny about me?"

Axel pointed across the room, of course causing Roxas to turn his head and look. While he was distracted, Axel rolled over on top of him, giving him a big kiss on his soft cheek. Roxas was laughing. "You're so gullible," Axel murmured. Roxas grinned still and lighty pounded on Axel's shoulders. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not annoying," said Roxas.

"I'm annoying?" asked Axel, slightly abashed. He propped himself over Roxas on one elbow, seeing him gazing back at him with levity.

"_Got it memorized_?" Roxas mocked in a deep voice. He got a smirk from Axel as well as a pinch on his ass, which made him give a little startled noise. "I speak the truth," Roxas declared. His hands were resting in Axel's hair which was making its way downwards as Axel kissed lightly down Roxas's neck to his chest and ribs. He took a strand between his fingers, examining it.

"By the way, I still need to finish my soup before it gets cold," Roxas informed him. Axel pulled them both up to a sitting position in compliance, watching Roxas crawl over the bed to pick up his breakfast tray from the floor. "Why did you get soup?" Axel asked him curiously as Roxas set it down between in front of them both so he could sit beside him. "Because it's warm, and it tastes pretty good," the blonde replied. Axel had already picked up the spoon before Roxas could, and smiled at him teasingly.

"You want me to feed you?" Axel said, trying to coax Roxas to open his mouth. "You'll be like a little baby." Roxas was giggling as Axel took his chin in one hand. "Open up, little baby," Axel taunted, prying apart Roxas's jaw, who was still protesting and blushing in embarrassment. "Here comes the airplane." The spoon was pushed past Roxas's lips and he turned his head away, laughing through his mouthful and slapping Axel, who was also laughing while Roxas tried not to choke. "What a good little boy," Axel said, patting Roxas on the back, who swallowed and glared at him playfully.

"Please don't throw a tantrum, it's way too early for that." Axel was tasting the soup for himself. "Hm, this is pretty good." Roxas tried to grab the spoon from him. "If you want more, you can only get it from me."

"Axel," Roxas complained. His cheeks were still pink. "See what I mean when I call you annoying?" He butted his head against Axel's shoulder.

"No idea what you're on about," Axel said to him, taking another spoonful of soup. "Open up."

"Stop," Roxas chuckled. "No way."

"Oh, _really,_ what's the big deal with me feeding you, Roxas?" Axel pouted at him. "Just open up?"

"It's embarrassing," Roxas admitted, hiding his eyes.

Axel scoffed, poking Roxas's lips with the spoon. "Come on."

He obeyed, staring at Axel with narrowed eyes while he grinned like a smug idiot. "Now was that so painful?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, grabbing Axel's hand. "Give me the spoon," he requested.

After a while of banter and a lot of accusations and whining, they both managed to finish the breakfast and neatly put away their dishes for the maid to take away once she came back again. Roxas was now busying himself in the bathroom, running a bath because he was bored and probably needed a wash anyway. Axel was walking in when he took a glance at Roxas sitting there and saw his eyes were red and he was rubbing them and sniffling, and he went over towards him and knelt by the rim of the tub, smoothing a hand across Roxas's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Roxas looked a bit upset.

"I just got some soap in my eyes," Roxas muttered, rubbing them again quickly. Axel pursed his lips, not at all believing him, but saying nothing. There wasn't a trace of water or soap on his face at all.

Axel hoped it wasn't because he had teased Roxas too much, but somehow also didn't think that was the reason at all. While he thought over the options in his head he turned the water off and sat in the hot water with Roxas's body clutched to his own.

* * *

The room was clean, and neat. Thankfully the maid hadn't been the same as before, and had showed up in the afternoon. Roxas thought the previous lady must have been astounded from her last visit in and had ordered not to cater to their room anymore, and it bugged him a little.

It was rather sunny out from the looks of it, and Roxas wanted to go outside, get out of the room, do _something. _Axel was lying on the bed behind him, and Roxas didn't know if he was napping or not, but wanted to ask him to go somewhere. The idea made him extremely nervous, and he figured Axel would say no, even though they were apparently safe from spying miscreants.

That made him wonder if they would ever leave this place. Obviously they would have to, but... Roxas didn't know how that would come to occur, and tried not to mull over it; it proved to be very difficult.

He jumped a little when he felt a hand slide around his waist. He hadn't even noticed Axel getting up. Now he was kissing the side of Roxas's neck gently, and holding him against his front. Roxas sighed in relief. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts which did him no good, but Axel was a graceful distraction, as always.

"You seem bored." It wasn't an accusation to Roxas. Rather, a simple observation, which Roxas wouldn't deny. He nodded, staring out the window, and Axel rested his chin on his shoulder and thought. There was very little he could do.

Movement caught Axel's eye and he glanced down to see Roxas undoing his jeans. It came to his mind that it seemed kind of redundant to put their clothes on if they were always just going to be out of them. Now Roxas was standing up, stripping off his shirt and then turning around, the sun falling across his figure and shining off his clean hair. He moved back to Axel, onto the bed, straddling his lap, their faces hovering just close enough to touch.

"Fuck me," Roxas commanded Axel, shocking him again with the use of that word. Axel had only heard Roxas say that phrase once - it was so unlike him. But he said it somewhat gently, as if to convey that he wanted to be fucked gently, and Axel would handle Roxas in that way. It pleased Axel somewhat that Roxas was taking the initiative a little more now, that he wasn't as nervous anymore when it came to sex, and he knew that what they were doing was something mutual and it was okay to do it - that it was okay for Roxas to do it too; it was for both their personal gain.

But then Axel thought that he might have broken Roxas's innocence from this, and felt a little regret, in a weird way.

They started kissing, slowly lying backward on the fresh sheets - everything was slow. A bird chirped outside. Roxas ran his hands up Axel's already bare stomach. Axel licked along Roxas's lower lip, and let out a tiny moan when Roxas sat directly on top of his cock. They rolled over.

When Axel reluctantly got up, to fetch their lube, Roxas pulled off his pants, kicking them to the floor, and then flopped himself back down on the bed, holding himself, his skin heated, happy when Axel came back over, waited for him to take off his own jeans and then laid back on top of him.

Axel gave Roxas a kiss, and then sat up, handing him the bottle. Roxas felt a bit embarrassed when Axel pushed his knees up, but he gave a handful of lotion to Axel and he began massaging his behind, inside him, his balls; and his fingers felt so good Roxas moaned.

When Axel finally pushed inside of him, Roxas curled his legs around Axel's hips, wanting to drive him deeper. Axel looked so focused, like he was concentrating hard, letting out these breathless moans each time he thrusted inside - and it all suddenly seemed to absurd to Roxas, what they were even doing, this thing that people do and why it felt so good that he couldn't help bursting out in laughter.

"Roxas...?" Axel said. He slowed down his movements, watching Roxas's expression - he was still laughing, not meanly - so he smiled hesitantly, waiting for him to calm down. "What's the matter?"

"This is so weird," Roxas explained. Axel looked confused, and Roxas chuckled again, kissing him on the nose. "This," he repeated, moving his hips. "Don't you ever just think... it's such a weird thing to do?"

Axel now understood, but still seemed puzzled. "Well... I guess," he said. "Is that... bad?"

Roxas shook his head. "Of course not. But think about it. Why is _this_ what makes us feel good?" he asked. He tried to explain it while Axel continued - it was like a little puzzle when pieces connect a certain way and fit together so well; even though it was something so private, almost everybody seemed to do it; and for all the things, it was the most wonderful sensation that he couldn't get away from, something he _wanted_. Axel was smiling at him by the time he was finished, breathless - as he said, it did make him feel good, and he was having enough trouble trying to sort out his thoughts without Axel touching him and moving inside him like he was.

"Well, you know this is how people make babies," Axel told him. "Even though for us, that doesn't work." He kissed him. Roxas wrapped his legs around him tighter as Axel rubbed up against his prostate.

"But..." Roxas said, trying to suppress a groan, "We do it... for fun, _ah,_" he closed his eyes. Axel was doing a very exceptional job at the moment.

"Yes, and I'm glad we do," Axel murmured against Roxas's ear, feeling goose bumps shiver across Roxas's skin as he did. Roxas quietly moaned again as Axel kept up his rhythmic hip movements (he'd found his prostate and wasn't leaving it alone). "Roxas..." he breathed; as soon as he said it nails dug into his back.

When Axel hit his prostate again Roxas let out such a wild cry that he started laughing again, and now he made Axel laugh this time, too, and they held each other and giggled in between their sounds of pleasure, teasing each other until Axel came inside of him, to which Roxas gave him a soft kiss, staring up at him with wonder at the interesting and intriguing things that humans did - well, that even Nobodies can do.

* * *

Afterward they lay in each other's arms in the sunlight, Axel running his fingers up and down across Roxas's back, while Roxas was on the verge of unconsciousness, his head light. He had been thinking about something, and wanted to ask... "Axel?" he said.

"Hm?"

"What's the reason we can't have babies?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth his skin flared with heat and he almost regretted it.

"Um," Axel began. "Don't you know how babies are made?" He asked it without trying to sound like he was mocking Roxas, since if he knew about sex he must know...

"Yes," snapped Roxas, still red. Axel could feel his hot skin and smiled a little. "I mean..." he sighed. "What you said the other day. A-About..." he trailed off, accidentally pinching Axel in the side with anxiety, his nervousness to voice his question. Axel grabbed Roxas's hand so he wouldn't pinch him again, feeling him lightly shake.

"What are you trying to say?" Axel couldn't help feeling a little freaked out.

"You said... I like boys," Roxas murmured, and Axel frowned a little; "Which means that if I'm gay."

"Well..." Axel didn't know what to say.

"I'm just wondering if - that's like a defect?" Roxas sounded unsure. "I mean, since girls have babies and all," he hid his face. "Oh, nevermind."

Axel turned, side-by-side to Roxas, who kept his face hidden in the crook of Axel's neck.

"Well, Roxas, you need a girl and a boy to have a child, right?" Axel explained. "So if you have two boys, nothing's gonna happen."

"I-I know..." he heard Roxas mumble.

"So what's your question...?"

"Does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

Axel sighed, not in exasperation. Why did Roxas always have to feel that way? As though he was inadequate. Maybe his life so far, the confusion, all of it - maybe it had fucked up his mind more than Axel realized. Now he was even more confused, wasn't he?

"Does it mean I can't do things anybody else can do?" Roxas continued. "If I can't even..." he stopped.

"That has nothing to do with anything, Roxas." Axel pushed him away so he could see his expression, although Roxas kept his eyes down. "It's just biological, so forget about that. Also, remember that... well, 'gay' is just a word, okay? I'm sorry if I made you think..."

"No, it's fine."

"Uh... well, anyway... Has this been bothering you?" Axel remembered how he'd caught Roxas crying when he was alone.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "And it doesn't really have anything to do with babies, I just used that as... an example." He scratched his arm.

Suddenly Axel was beginning to get very angry - and not with Roxas. It was those punks who'd almost (he didn't want to think about the possibilities) beat up Roxas or worse, and made him think like this now. As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

But, to Axel's relief, Roxas was cuddling closer to him once again, feeling much more relaxed. "Sorry I brought it up," he told Axel.

"Don't be," Axel instructed. "Ask about anything you want." There was still a bad feeling in his stomach, like a growing knot of anger.

"A lot of my questions are dumb," Roxas told him.

"No, they aren't," Axel retorted. "Sometimes you're just confusing." He poked him playfully.

"Well, then, next time, be prepared," Roxas said, smiling up at him. "So you don't get all freaked out."

"I thought you wanted a baby," Axel said honestly, and Roxas's eyes widened.

"Wh- what...?" Roxas laughed. Axel was giving him a sly half-smile while Roxas looked flustered. "Yeah, right."

"Thank god," Axel said sarcastically. "You couldn't take care of one if you tried."

"Excuse me, but I think _you_ would be the major concern there," Roxas said. Axel flicked him.

"I wonder what you would have looked like as a baby," Axel said, still grinning at him, pinching Roxas's cheeks. "So adorable, I bet."

"Shut up," Roxas said, blushing again. But he was smiling.

"Oh!" Axel looked like he'd discovered something amazing. "But I forgot, you already are a baby; you let me feed you like one." Roxas was trying to shove Axel over.

"I'm not your baby," Roxas said, finally victoriously pushing Axel down and climbing overtop. Axel let Roxas pin his arms down.

"Yes, you are," Axel said. He looked fondly up at Roxas. His blonde hair was in a very attractive mess, brushing over his cheekbones just slightly and fringing his eyes. Looking at him, though, he was hardly a young little boy at all and was maturing almost by the day. Axel felt astonished once he realized that Roxas really wasn't a kid, like some others would address him. He really was becoming quite the young man. "My babe," Axel said, smiling broadly, making Roxas huff in annoyance. "That's a compliment, dummy."

"Sure doesn't sound like one," Roxas grumbled. "It makes me sound stupid."

"I will admit, you're not the brightest sometimes." Axel said it in such a way that Roxas couldn't refrain from punching him in the shoulder, making Axel fight back, and they both began to try and pin the other beneath them. Eventually they settled on an agreement when they rolled all the way off the bed, and Roxas landed on top of Axel on the floor. Axel let out a groan of pain, while Roxas was laughing, and to shut him up... well, you know what they did.


End file.
